Hermione Granger Extraordinary Muggle
by RosaAzzurra24
Summary: "Sir, Ms. Granger just sent Mr. Malfoy flying through a wall!" "I'm sure it was all in good fun." "Good Fun Albus have you lost your mind? She..." "She is an extraordinary muggle. How many other first years can say they simple tossed their fellow classmate across the room? Let alone set a school on fire." Hermione Pureblood Story from the very beginning Reviews are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ok class, who can tell me what five times five is?" Mrs. Eynon asked her 5th grade class. With her back turned to the chalkboard, she didn't notice two students were furiously waving their hands. One was a boy and the other a girl. The boy had a bowl cut dirty blonde hairstyle, thick circular glasses, and multiple freckles on his face. The girl had brown hair that framed her head almost like a lion's mane. She had no freckles in sight but her hair and eyebrows were bushy and she had a bit of buck teeth. Both of them were the top of their class, the most organized, the most active in clubs, and they both had flawless records. As most kids would put it: they were nerds. Every day it was the same thing, the teacher would ask them a question and the boy and girl would fight to answer. While the other children kept score. Whoever answered the most questions right was the genius for the day. Currently said boy and girl were glaring each other down. "Does anyone have the answer to my question?" The teacher turned around to see her best students practically standing on their desk raising their hands. "Yes, Kenneth?"

The blonde haired boy smiled in triumph, "25."

"Correct," the teacher said as she wrote the answer down. Kenneth turned to his rival and grinned at her. When Mrs. Eynon wasn't looking, the girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mrs. Eynon," Kenneth whined, "Hermione stuck her tongue out at me."

"Is this true Ms. Granger?" questioned a shocked Mrs. Eynon.

Hermione was in trouble. She didn't want to lie, yet she didn't want to hurt her untainted record. As the teacher looked at her sternly waiting for a reply, she made her decision, "Yes Mrs. Eynon." As soon as the words escaped she put her head down waiting for her punishment.

"Well then, I can't say I'm not ashamed of you. I expect you to be more mature than that," Mrs. Eynon spoke with disappointment, "however, you did tell the truth and you have never caused any major trouble. So I'm letting you off with a warning." With that said she turned around began writing problems on the board. Hermione shrunk down in her seat out of embarrassment. Then she tore out a piece of paper from her Hello Kitty notebook. After scribbling something down, she tossed it onto Kenneth's desk. He opened it.

'_Thanks a lot four eyes!'_ It just made him laugh. Nevertheless, he replied.

'_It's what you get bushy brows!' _

'_Pizza face!'_

'_Snagle tooth!' _For a few seconds they kept tossing the paper back and forth firing insults at each other. Once the paper reached Hermione's desk again she came up with an idea. She took out another piece of paper, wrote on it, and folded it inside the first paper and passed it back to Kenneth.

Inside it read: _'Whatever mommy's boy! Can you pass the note below to Sarah?' _That caught him off guard. Kenneth looked at her with confusion. Hermione just nodded her head as if to say "Go on then." Shaking his head he took out the note and turned around to give it to Sarah. As soon as he turned around Hermione "accidently" knocked over her heavy math book. The loud bang caused the teacher to turn around.

"What is….."Mrs. Eynon spoke but stopped when she saw Kenneth, "Mr. Powell! Are you passing notes in MY class?" Kenneth's blood ran cold as he turned around.

"No Mrs. Eynon," he spoke really nervous, "I wasn't. Honest."

"Then what is that in your hand?" she demanded.

"It's…..umm….a…well it is a note," Kenneth replied stammering, "but it's not mine! It's Hermione's!"

Before she could think about consequences she shouted, "No it's not! He's just a tattle-tale!"

"Hermione Ganger!" Mrs. Eynon looked at her sternly, "watch what you say. If it's not his nor is it yours, then whose note is it?"

"I don't know," Hermione started back tracking on her actions, "I just know it's not mine. Since it's in his hands, it must be his." She knew what she was doing was wrong. It was too late to go back now. Plus she did make sense. The note was in _his _hand and he can't proof she gave it to him.

Kenneth just got angrier by this, "Mrs. Eynon, she is lying! The note is hers. She asked me to pass it and I have proof!" After realizing what he just said, his and Hermione's eyes grew wide. Saying he had "proof" meant he had to admit to passing a note with Hermione.

The teacher, unaware of their scared expressions, strolled over to Kenneth's desk, "If that's so, where is your proof?" Mrs. Eynon stuck out her hand. Kenneth just sat their staring at it, barely breathing. "Kenneth I will give you to the count of three to present this 'evidence' to me or I will have to assume it was your note. And you know the consequences of passing notes." All the students did. Passing notes in class earned you a ticket to lunch detention. "One." Kenneth just kept staring. "Two." He started to open his mouth but closed it. "Two and a half." He glanced at the other students who gave him a look that he better do something. "Thr….."

"Here," he said with his head down defeated. He pulled out the note Hermione and him were passing earlier. Hermione groaned and placed her head in her arms on her desk. The other students just watched on in silence. Each one waiting to hear the punishment of the two brightest kids in their class. Mrs. Eynon read through the note, with each sentence making her eyes grow wide.

Crumpling up the note she said, "I am very disappointed in both of you! First you, Hermione, acting like a child. Second, you both break the rules and pass a note in class. Then lastly, you both proceeded to lie to me about it! You two are the greatest students this school as ever seen yet you act like three year olds! You are supposed to be role models for your peers! The two of you leave me no choice but to give you lunch detentions." Both raised their heads to protest.

"NO Mrs. Eynon you can't!" "Please I've never had a lunch detention!" they spoke in unison.

"I can and I will Ms. Ganger, Mr. Powell. You should've thought about that earlier, you two of all people know the rules." Mrs. Eynon walked to her desk and wrote out two lunch detention slips. She gave them to both Kenneth and Hermione. "Now I expect the rest of you to behave yourselves." With that said the lesson continued. Hermione on the brink of tears and Kenneth clenching the pink slip in his fist.

_*Ring Ring*_

Hermione's stomach became a giant knot. It was time for lunch. Time to serve her first lunch detention. She walked to her locker to get her bagged lunch while she ran her fingers across the pink slip in her hands. Wanting more than anything to take back what she said and did, she couldn't; she just strolled slowly back to Mrs. Eynon's classroom. With her head down looking at her feet, she could hear the murmurs and whispers of her fellow peers laughing at her. Before the tears could spill, she sprinted to classroom 114 and slammed the door shut. Taking deep soothing breathes, she looked around the classroom. Also in there was: Rodger Rivers, known for the great bathroom flood, Dean Burban, once let chickens loose through the school, and finally; Jimmy Hood. Rumor has it he has done some nasty things. Stuff that put him in an insane asylum. Then he got bored, busted out, and took on a new identity.

'_These people are troublemakers, law-breakers, hooligans!' _Hermione thought to herself. _'I feel so filthy just being in the same room as them. _Inching her way to a seat, she sat down and locked eyes with the very boy who got her into this mess. If he wouldn't have been such a tattle-tale, she wouldn't be here! She felt her blood boil just looking at him but she calmed down when Mrs. Eynon walked in.

"Lunch detention lasts for 45 minutes," she said glaring at each one of them, "I will be in the teachers' lounge. I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you." Mrs. Eynon walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

Then Jimmy Hood got up and started mimicking her, "I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you! Bleh! Old hag needs to hurry it up and kick the bucket." Dean and Roger just laughed at the joke.

"You shouldn't say things like that about a teacher!" Hermione spoke without thinking, "What goes around comes around!" Jimmy and his crew stopped laughing. They gave each other a look then looked at her. Jimmy sauntered towards her with Dean and Rodger close behind.

"What was that little Ms. Goody Two Shoes?" Jimmy asked leaning towards her. She just pursed her lips to keep from talking. "That's what I thought. Now why is a goody goody like you in lunch detention?" Hermione didn't answer.

"Looks like she's trying to ignore you Jimmy," spoke Rodger.

"Yeah," Dean laughed, "maybe cause her mommy told her not to talk to troublesome kids like us." Biting her tongue and clenching her fist, she still refrained from speaking. All three boys circled around her desk.

"So know-it-all," Jimmy spoke, "did you get caught making out with your boyfriend over there?"

"He is not my boyfriend," Hermione glared up at him.

"Oooh feisty little demon," Jimmy laughed, "it was just a question." Hermione huffed at herself for breaking down and speaking to him.

"Well listen here Jimmy," Dean said, "there's no way she has a boyfriend. Because she's way to freaking ugly!"

Rodger laughed and joined in, "Yeah. I mean just look at that hair. She couldn't snog a guy because of her buck teeth!" All three of the guys grabbed their sides they were laughing so hard. Before Hermione could think about what she was doing, she spit in Rodger's eye. Next thing she knew, Dean grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground. Then Jimmy grabbed her by her t-shirt and lifted her off the ground.

"Just exactly who do you think you are little know-it-all?" Jimmy asked menacingly. She just silently whimpered. She glanced to the side and saw Kenneth looking at her. Her eyes were pleading for help. Kenneth just turned his head to look out the window.

'_Prat!' _Hermione yelled in her mind, _'That little prat is just going to sit there while I'm in trouble!'_

Then Jimmy shook her, returning her to reality. "Answer me!" he shouted.

Hermione answered slowly choking out, "I'm no one." Jimmy approving of her answer let her drop to the ground. Then he took her lunch bag and ripped it open. He gave her PB & J sandwich to Dean, her sugar cookie to Rodger, and he took the apple.

"You got that right," Jimmy spoke to her while eating the apple, "you're nothing but a worthless, ugly, goody two shoes, book loving, bushy haired, weak, little know-it-all, brat!" That was the last straw. Hermione could feel her heart racing in anger, her blood boiled beyond control, and her fists were clenched as she lay on the ground. She stared at the apple in Jimmy's hand. Her eyes focused solely on the apple while her eyebrows furrowed downward. And before her very eyes, the apple in Jimmy's hand burst into flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jimmy screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw the burning apple. He dropped the apple and ran for the door screaming like a little girl. Dean and Rodger looked at Jimmy's retreating figure than to Hermione. She had a satisfied grin on her face.

"Devil," Rodger murmured, "she's the devil!" He and Dean bolted out the door. Hermione would've done a victory dance if it hadn't been for the apple still on fire. The fire from the apple spread to the teacher's desk. From there it ignited drawings from the students on the wall. It just kept spreading. Even Kenneth's shirt was on fire!

"Kenneth!" Hermione shouted, "hold still!" He did as he was told. Hermione proceeded to dump her juice box on him putting out the small fire. Unfortunately, the fire had burned some of his skin, and it was bleeding. "We need to get out of here. Now!" She grabbed Kenneth by his good arm and dragged him out of the room. Finally, the fire alarm sounded. Students were sprinting out of classrooms to get outside. People shoving and pushing past one another it was a mad house.

"Students, please exit in an orderly fashion. This is not a drill. However, you must remain calm," shouted Mrs. Berns. There was no way that was going to happen. As the students made it outside there was smoke coming from the school. Hermione ran shoving her way so she could get out. In the midst of insanity she had let go of Kenneth. He was lost in the sea of frantic children. Sirens sounded in the distance meaning the fire department had arrived. The men and women jump from the red truck and sprinted in the school with hoses and gas masks. Each teacher did a head count. Thankfully every student was accounted for. After sitting a good distance from the school of inferno, the firefighters emerged.

"The building is secure," spoke one of the male firefighters, "You are to stay outside until we find the main source of the fire." Adults were relieved the school did not burn to the ground. The kids were very upset that it didn't. Hermione hid in the crowd. She vigorously wiped her clothes off for any dust or the smell of smoke. Maybe with any luck they won't remember she was in the room the fire started. More accurately _she _started the fire?

"Faculty, students, settle down please," Principal Waxington spoke. One of the firefighters came up to him and whispered something in his ear. Nodding his head he began to address the others. "I have just been informed that the fire had started in room 114…." Hermione's stomach did a flip. "…..also I am told the fire erupted from this apple." He held up a burned shriveled piece of fruit. Hermione felt sick, like she would pass out. Maybe no one would tell on her. "If anyone has any information about how this started, then speak up or if you wish to come to my office please do so." Looking around no one said a word. _'Maybe it's my lucky day,' _Hermione thought with a smile.

"I know who did it!" _'Or maybe it's not.'_

Everyone parted like the red sea to reveal the mystery voice. It was Jimmy. _'No. Please no.'_

Jimmy stepped forward with his goons beside him, "Principal Waxington, I know who started the fire."

"Well," the principal spoke with interest, "then who was it?"

"It was her!" Jimmy said pointing in a certain direction. Students began looking around for who he was pointing to. Even the principal couldn't tell.

Squinting his eyes he asks, "Could you be more specific Mr. Hood."

Rolling his eyes he spoke, "It was Hermione Ganger." Just like before the students split to give a narrow passage to her. She stood there frozen in her place.

Principal Waxington was flabbergasted, "Are you sure it was Ms. Granger?"

"Yes I'm sure," Jimmy said sneering at her, "and I have witnesses who saw her do it too." He then hit Rodger in the side to step forward.

"It's true sir," Rodger spoke with a fake frightened tone, "we were just sitting there in lunch detention when Granger snapped. We tried to calm her down but she spit in my eye. Then she climbed on top of Mrs. Eynon's desk and lit the apple with a lighter!" Hermione's jaw hung open. That was a load of bull. _They _were bulling _her. _And she didn't have a lighter! The school was on fire for 15 minutes and they already had a cover/blame story.

She couldn't just stand there and take it. She protested, "Sir, that is not true. Jimmy and his friends were picking on me. I don't even own a lighter, and neither do my parents!"

"How do we know you didn't just throw it away?" Jimmy retaliated.

"They are telling lies sir. And they have a history of getting in trouble," Hermione defended herself. Even though, technically, she did start the fire. How? She didn't know. All she knew was she was not going to let them go down as victims. "My record is perfectly clean."

"The reason she has a good record is because she's never been caught until now," Rodger shouted at her, "Sir I can tell you countless things Hermione has done. Such as: vandalism, bulling, cheating, you name it." The students gasped at this news.

"Principal Waxington," Hermione spoke in a reasoning voice, "you are not seriously believing these dimwits." Oops. Slip of the tongue.

"See!" Rodger shouted, "That's proof right there! Hermione Granger is a cold hearted person!" People went frantic. They started gossiping on whether they misjudged Hermione's character or not. Hermione's face filled with frustration at this nonsense.

The principal was getting an extreme headache from this, "Everyone quiet! Now Mr. Hood, Mr. Rivers, Ms. Granger has no history of such violence or misbehavior." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Though I cannot make a judgment based alone on past performance. So unless you have unquestionable evidence that Ms. Granger started the fire, I'm going to have to dismiss your accusations." Finally someone was saying something that made sense. Time for her to relax.

"You want proof!" shouted a voice from the crowd. It was Dean Burban. He pushed his way through to the front. "I have proof for you she did start the fire!" Once he made his way in front of the principal he pulled someone out by the shoulder. Hermione stood on her tip toes and spotted Kenneth. Kenneth was reduced to a sobbing mess. His hair was covered in dust and to some students near him, he smelt like smoke. Tears were rapidly falling from his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, this kid that stands before you was the victim of Hermione Granger's outburst. Not only did she set the apple on fire, but she then proceed to set the lit apple upon his arm. Behold! The mark that says it all!" Dean pulled out Kenneth's arm and pushed up what remained of his sleeve. This was a large gash in the middle of his arm. Vibrant red blood was seeping down his arm. People gasps or screamed in terror of the blood. Then they turned around and glared at a cowering Hermione.

Looking at the poor sniffling boy, Principal Waxington was angry, "How do you explain this Ms. Granger?" She opened and closed her mouth several times. No sound came out. "Mr. Hunter, did Ms. Granger create that mark on your arm?" Kenneth just kept crying clutching his arm in pain. "Mr. Hunter! Did she or did she not inflict harm on you?" Kenneth managed to stop his crying for a few seconds to look at him. He eyes found their way to Hermione. The sad hurt look changed to a look of pure hatred.

Standing tall and firm he looked toward the principal, "Yes. Hermione Granger burnt my arm! She was jealous because I was better than her!" People began to chat amongst each other as to why she would do it or how could she to such a sweet kid. Yes they were rivals but that was taking it too far. Hermione just stood there not believing her ears. _'This can't be happening!' _

"Ms. Granger," the principal said angry, "to my office. Now!" She slowly trudged back into the school with the whole school glaring at her. Whispers and unkind words were reaching her ears. It was too much. As the tears fell, she kept walking with her head down.

In the principal's office, Hermione tried to defend herself, "It wasn't my fault. He was sitting near some papers that caught on fire and he didn't think to move!"

"So you do admit you started the fire but Mr. Hunter's burnt was an accident?" Principal Waxington asked sternly.

"Yes it was an accident. And no I did not start the fire!"

"Oh so the apple just magically set itself on fire?"

"In a way, yes."

"Then why did Mr. Hunter accuse _you _of burning him?"

"Because he doesn't like me! We are always trying to outdo each other. Grades, activities, etc."

"If you didn't start it, then who did?"

"I don't know…."

"Then Ms. Granger, you must have started it. If you don't know then we have to go with the four witnesses' statements."

"But it wasn't me!"

"I can't just go punishing kids who say they are innocent and you without any proof that it wasn't you."

"But sir I…"

"Enough!" he spoke getting up from his seat, "I'm going to call your mother. Since you can't prove to me it wasn't you, and the odds are against you, then I have no choice but to suspend you." Suspended. The word kept echoing in her mind. School was everything to her. What would she do without it? Her record would be tarnished! What if she didn't get into college? She would become a bum with a dead end job like the Americans that work at McDonalds! _'This isn't happening. This is sooo not happening,' _she spoke in her mind, _'it's a dream. That's what it is. I will wake up at home and everything will be back to normal. All I have to do is pinch myself.'_

_*Pinch* _Opening her eyes she looked around to see she was still in the principal's office. This was not a dream. This was reality. And in reality, she was being suspended for something she technically did not do. Hermione broke down in tears again. Sobbing and wiping her nose as the nonstop tears kept falling. _'This was all Jimmy's fault!' *sob* 'And Rodger's fault!' *less sobbing* 'And Dean's fault!' *no sobbing* 'Also that stupid Kenneth!' *anger* 'If it wasn't for that stupid moron I wouldn't be in this mess! What right does he have to blame this on me! He saw them bothering me! He didn't do a thing to help!' _Thoughts of hatred floated across her thoughts as she thought of how Kenneth betrayed her. She gritted her teeth, breathing started to quicken, and she gripped the chair until her knuckles were white. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Instead of holding it in, she let out a cry of frustration.

_*BAM!*_ The windows of the principal's office shattered into pieces. There were glass shards all across the floor. It happened again! Something strange was going on. Hermione couldn't figure out why but she knew it frightened her. She crawled out of her seat and backed up against the wall. The secretary and the principal burst into the room. Their eyes filled in shock and disbelief. As the looked around the room to survey the damage, their eyes landed on Hermione. She was whimpering in a corner. Principal had had enough.

He didn't know why Hermione was acting this way but he knew it had to be stopped, "Ms. Granger! That is the last straw! I don't know what's gotten into you but I have had it! You are EXPELLED!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hermione's POV**

I sat there outside the principal's office stunned. I had been moved to a bench in front of the secretary's desk. My mother and father were inside discussing the incident with Principal Waxington. I couldn't believe this was happening. Me! Hermione Jean Granger got expelled. Stunned by that word I couldn't move. Everything around me was spinning too fast for me to keep up. So I just stayed there and sobbed silently. My life is over before it even began. At 11 years old I learned how cold the world was. The world was filled with cold hearted jerks. And those believed to love you can be turned in an instant against you. I probably even lost all of my friends as well. My heart was more than broken. It was torn out and stomped on. School and learning, my one true love, it was possibly gone forever. Thinking of being alone, in a cold, dark, unforgiving world, made me shiver. In fact, it wasn't just the thoughts making me shiver, the temperature dropped in here extremely. The secretary looked at me with eyes as wide as dinner plates. _'What's wrong with her?' _I thought still shivering, _'Why is she looking at me like that?'_

"Mr. Waxington," she spoke with fear in her voice knocking on his door, "I think you should come out here. Now!" He opened the door with my parents looking over his shoulders. The color drained from my mother's face when she saw me. _'What's going on now?'_

"Honey," my mother said running over to me, "call an ambulance!"

"That is it!" shouted Principal Waxington. "I want her out of here right now! You can forget any chance of her coming back!"

My dad sneered at him while he was on the phone, "Hello 911 we need an….." All the voices faded as if they were moving far from me. Further and further they traveled until they were no more. The air was getting colder with each breathe I exhaled. I began to shake violently. Curling myself into a ball I tried to maintain what little body heat I had left. My mother's face was filled with worry. She tried in vain calling out to me but I couldn't hear anything. Only the sound of my chattering teeth told me I wasn't deaf. _'Why am I the only one freezing cold?' _Looking around the secretary stood on her desk with a crucifix pointing at me, dad was yelling back at the principal, and mom was rubbing my arms to give me some heat. I was so cold I didn't even know she was touching me. My eyes watered ready to cry because I was so scared but they didn't fall. Un-spilled tears froze on the corner of my eyelids. _'Froze? My tears are frozen?' _Lifting my hand, which was quite a task since it felt numb, I brushed it along my face. Behold! There was snow on my fingers! Snow in the middle of May! Snow was covered on me alone while everyone else was fine.

"Mom," I tried to speak but I don't even know if it came out, "help." She just nodded her head and said something I could not understand. But my dad pulled her away from me comforting her. I reached out for her scared and hurt she would leave my side. Then a strange figure retracted my arm and turned my face to look at her. If my eyes could widen they would have. The woman standing before me was gorgeous. She had long wavy hair that was a chocolate brown with little spots of black in it. Looking in her hazel eyes was just filled with comfort, and what I wasn't at the moment: warm. This mysterious pretty lady had on a nurse uniform. Obviously she came from a hospital but why was she here alone? Either way she just looked at me smiling.

'_It's okay dear, everything will be alright.' _Where did that voice come from? It sounded as if it was in my head. I still couldn't hear anything but I'm not blind. Her lips didn't move at all. _'Yes sweetie I am the one who is speaking to you.' _I would've been scared but her angelic voice softly rang through my mind.

'_Who are you? How are you able to talk in my mind?' _

'_In due time dear. Everything will make sense. For now I need you to concentrate on warm thoughts.' _

'_Warm thoughts, think warm thoughts. Such as: warm milk, warm air, warm embraces, and warm chocolate chip cookies. The sun, nice and warm, shining all around me.'_

'_Good job. Now drink this for me.' _The lady pressed a vile with a deep blue liquid to my lips. I downed it in one sip. As soon as I finished the disgusting liquid, the core of my body began to heat up. It felt like a raging fire just ignited in my body. Though not too hot to kill me but just enough to warm my entire being. It spread from my core to my hands, then down to my feet. Finally I could move my limbs again. After a few minutes the heat stopped. Once it vanished my hearing slowly came back.

"This girl is a monster!" Principal Waxington shouted.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter that way!" dad was arguing with him.

"….child….devil….p-possessed," muttered the terrified secretary. Mother was just uttering nonsense while she cried.

"Are you feeling better Hermione?" the nurse asked. I nodded my head. "You gave us quite a scare. But now you are okay, I will call off the ambulance. Stay safe dear." With that said, she walked away. Mom came running to me sobbing as if I was dead.

"Come on Hermione," she spoke wiping her tears, "Let's get you home. Come on Jim let's go." Once I got up from the bench I turned around to look at it. It was covered in ice! There was snow on the bottom and icicles on the ceiling. _'Did I do that?' _Mom and dad wrapped their arms around me and led me out of the school. Dad muttered under his breathes curses toward the school while mom whispered words of comfort to me. Opening the door to mom's silver Subaru, I sat down in the backseat and dad wrapped his coat around me.

"Don't worry dear," mom said looking back at me, "forget that school. If they can't appreciate all that we have given them then we will find you a better school."

"We'll find a lawyer to sue their arses off," dad said very upset.

"Language, Jim," mom hissed, "don't worry a thing dear, this was not your fault." I already tried that line of thinking. It was definitely my fault. I don't know how I did it but in one day I managed to start a fire, break a window, and attempt to freeze myself to death. Something was wrong with me. Throughout the ride no one said anything. Dad was clutching the wheel in anger, and mom had a worried expression on her face. After 5 long dreadful minutes, we arrived at home. Still not a word was said.

I can't take the silence anymore, "Mom, dad, is there something wrong with me?"

Before dad could say anything, mom immediately rushed to my side, "Darling no. There is nothing wrong with you. You are our gifted little Hermione."

I had to protest, "But mom, I almost burned that school to the ground."

She just looked me dead in the eye, "Sweetheart, it doesn't matter what happened today. Your father and I do believe it was not your fault. And no matter how many schools you tear down, you will always be our Hermione. Now I'm going to make dinner, your favorite: spaghetti." I couldn't help the smile that crept on my lips. "Also I do believe a certain someone has a new Sherlock Homes book on her bed if she wants to go read it." I quickly sprinted to my room to begin reading my new book. I jumped on my bed and hugged the book to my chest. The touch and smell of a brand new book was intoxicating. Without further delay, I began to read.

**3****rd**** Person POV **

Once Hermione was in her room out of earshot, her parents began a silent argument.

"Jill, I think it's time we tell her," Jim Granger insisted.

Mrs. Granger just shook her head, "No, I don't want her to think we have been lying to her for 11 years. She is _our _little girl. Our _only _child. Do you want to scare her away from us?"

"That's not what I want," he replied exhausted, "but she is an understanding girl. And if she asks us why all of this stuff happened, we have to give her an answer. Jill if she knows the truth, accidents like today won't happen. We need to tell her."

"I won't do it. What if she gets the wrong idea? What if she won't trust us anymore?" then her face paled, "What if she wants to find…_them?" _

"Well we won't know until we tell her," Jim said, "which will be tonight."

"Tell me what?" Oh uh.

**Hermione's POV**

I finished the first ten chapters of my new book when my stomach growled. Walking down the stairs I heard my parents talking very harshly. They both looked as if they were going to die of a heart attack.

"Tell me what?" I pressed for an answer.

Mom plastered an uneasy smile on her face, "To tell you…that dinner is ready. Have a seat Hermione." I had a feeling that was not what she wanted to say. The look on dad's face confirmed it.

"Jill enough of this nonsense. Hermione have a seat," I did as I was told so he could continue. "Hermione, you know are mother and I love you very much. But there's something we need to tell you…."

_*Ding Dong* _

"Oh great," dad said getting irritated, "what now?" I just looked at mom as to why we would have company at this hour. She just shrugged her shoulders. Mom and I walked to the front door to see dad talking to a strange woman wearing strange clothes. She was an older woman, wearing a witch's hat from a Halloween costume and long green robes. She spotted me peeking from the kitchen and stepped around my dad.

"Ah Ms. Granger," the mysterious lady said, "just the person I'm here to see. Jill, Jim, shall we go somewhere to sit down?"

"Umm yes please come in," dad said confused, "Hermione fetch some tea for our guest." I walked into the living room with a kettle of piping hot tea with our finest cups we have. I served some to the mystery guest and my parents then began to exit the room.

"Oh Ms. Granger?" the lady called. I turned around to face her. "Please have a seat. This involves you too." Nodding my head I took a seat next to my mother on the couch. Mom nervously took my hand in hers. I gave her a reassuring squeeze that it would be alright. "Now since everyone is here I should first introduce myself. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am a teacher at a school called Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My presence tonight is on the account of your daughter and her display of magic potential today. It is clear she has the gift of magic ability, and our school will help her control, expand, and properly use her talents. I have all the information and books she will need for the school year. With your consent, Hogwarts would love to welcome Ms. Granger into our new batch of first years. Any questions?" I and my parents just sat there dumbstruck.

"So you are saying that I am a witch?" I questioned with uncertainty with the words.

"In a way, yes you are," Professor McGonagall said nodding her head.

Still confused I had another question, "How is this possible? If I can….do magic….then why can't my parents?"

"You seem like a bright young girl and you are eager to learn," her compliment just made me blush a little. "You and your parents are what we call in the wizarding world 'muggles'. It is a term used for non-magical people. They are many different types of wizards: purebloods, half-bloods, and muggle borns. Purebloods are those who have two magical parents while a half-blood only has one. A muggle born is a person born to two muggle parents but by means unknown show a knack for magical talent. Only certain muggles will gain any magical trait. You, Ms. Granger, are one of those few who have the ability to be accepted into Hogwarts."

"So there will be more there as well?" I asked to make sure. The professor nodded her head. I looked toward mom and dad. They had an unreadable expression on their faces.

Finally, dad spoke, "How are your umm Hogwarts academic standards? What kind of classes do you offer?"

"I have books that contain all the information such as curriculum, attire, and materials she will need," I brightened at the sound of books I would need to read to ready myself. "And we take our academics very seriously. Anyone falling behind or below expected standards are immediately placed in tutoring. How a child is doing in class is not a laughing matter."

I couldn't hold in my excitement, "See dad, it sounds like a wonderful school where I can learn so much more than any school here!" He just chuckled at me and patted my head.

Then mom jumped in, "If we could glance through some of these books and regulations, that would be wonderful," She glanced at me bouncing in my seat. "And say we do agree to send her to your school how do we let you know of our decision?"

"There's no need to inform us Mrs. Granger, we are a world full of magic," a smile grew on Professor McGonagall's face, "we'll already know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before bidding Professor McGonagall goodbye, she snapped her fingers and tons of books appeared by magic. I made a personal promise to read through every one of them. She told me she can already expect great things for me! This was fate! It was a chance to start over in a new school, and without a doubt I will excel. And none of the kids will know what happened prior to this so I won't have trouble making friends. After I closed the door I dance around the house. My parents were just smiling at my joy.

"We're glad to see you happy sweetie," mom said. "This is the exact thing you need."

"Thanks mom," I said, "so does that mean I can go to Hogwarts!"

Mom was about to speak when dad interrupted, "I don't know. A school full of magic, spells, fairy-tales, you being far from home, witches, wizards, possible dangers, you being far from home with _boy _wizards…"

"Dad!" I said playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Well Hermione," dad said seriously, "if you really want to go, then who are we to stop you." _'Yes!' _My life was now complete. I grabbed the first book from the piles that said _Hogwarts: A History _and ran upstairs to begin my reading. Then it hit me. "Oh dad, what did you, and mom, want to tell me?"

Dad froze then mom stepped in, "We wanted to tell you that…we love you more than anything."

"I love you too!" I smiled then ran to my room to read. I couldn't believe it! I am a witch! _'That explains everything that happened today! My magic ability was being controlled by my emotions. I'm going to have to practice more self-control. Does this mean I get a wand? Will the classes differ from "muggle" classes?' _My mind swam with different questions and images of what my future school would look like. _'I'm sure life at Hogwarts will be great!' _

**3****rd**** Person POV **

Outside in the dark night, all was still. Not a sound was made nor heard. Everyone was tucked away in their cozy beds or relaxing in their warm homes. Unbeknownst to anyone a mysterious figure was sitting in the dark looking at the Granger household. She sat on top of one of the trees, on the third branch up, and saw her. Hermione was sitting in her room reading a book. Her face lit up every time she picked up a new book. She even started taking notes, she was so intrigued. "Such a little loving angel you are with a craving to learn. I never would've expected so much potential from you." The unknown lady began to silently hum a song to herself. For some strange reason, tears formed in her eyes.

_*cough* _She looked down to the ground at the intruder. Her sight was greeted by an old man in robes. "Good evening Albus," she asked a little upset he disturbed her, "to what do I owe this visit?"

"I think it's time we have a talk," he replied looking over his glasses.

**Hermione's POV**

'_Woah what happened? I must have fallen asleep reading. Oh well, might as well get ready for the day.' I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and walked over to exit my room. I pulled the door opened and I was greeted by the outside of my house? And it was still dark out. I reclosed my door and opened it again. Still face to face with the outside of my home. 'This is weird.' Nonetheless, I felt a strange pull tugging me out of my house. My feet touched the cold stone of the porch and a breeze blew in. I wrapped my arms around myself. Not sure where I was going but I stepped out of the lawn unto the street. Looking around at the other houses was lifeless. There were no lights on, no laughter from inside, no movement. It was just me, out in the dark all alone in the middle of the night. The only form of comfort came from the streetlights. I began to hear hushed murmurs coming from the forest by my house. Curious, I walked fast toward the entrance. Once I reached it, I hesitated to enter. 'I can't go in there. It's too dark. What if something happens to me? Would mom and dad be able to find me?' My panic thoughts began to make me shake with fear. I started to turn around to head back home when I heard the whispers again. 'Okay Hermione, just ignore the voices. Maybe it's all in your head. Yeah maybe you are just crazy from reading too much.' Taking two steps away from the forest the voice faded slightly. This confirmed I am definitely not crazy. But an annoying voice in the back of my head wondered who would be out this late? I just had to find out. I quickly turned back around and marched right back to the forest. A few seconds passed as I looked between the bright, inviting, luminous streetlights that I was about to leave for the bleak, mysterious, dangerous darkness in front of me. Breathing in deeply I marched on into the forest. The further in I was, the further I went away from light. Darkness surrounded me. I was truly alone. No people, not even nocturnal animals insight. It was to say the least terrifying. Out of a nervous habit I began to harshly run my fingers through my hair. Mom always said doing this would cause damage to my hair making it go wild and bushy. Sadly, she was right. But in this situation, this is an exception. 'Okay just a few more steps further. If nothing is out here than I can go back.' I kept walking waiting to hear the voices again. Again, no sound was made. It was just me, my uneven breathing, and those pair of gold eyes in that bush….. 'WHAT?' I quickly covered my mouth to muffle any scream while I jumped back sharply landed against a tree. I sunk down the base of it until my bottom hit the ground. Shaking ever so violently, I grabbed a stone and threw it at the bush._

_*Clunk*_

_ With a small victory smile, I knew I had hit my target. The bushes began to rustle rapidly. I armed myself with another stone ready to fire at will. When out of the bush came a small orange fur ball. It was a kitten. My heart immediately broke when I saw the small gash on its poor little head. It was bleeding. I dropped the rock and dropped to my knees ready to cry. I outstretched my arms for the injured creature to come to me. I could have sworn it looked over me as if judging me to deem me worthy of being near it. Finally, the orange thing walked slowly into my arms. I cuddled it close to me as I stroked its beautiful fur coat. _

"_It's just you and me," I spoke to it, "at least we will be out in the dark together." It snuggled its head into my chest and purred. The cut over its eye left blood on my shirt. For the second time I wanted to cry or kick myself for hurting a defenseless animal. I lightly ran my thumb over the cut to wipe off the blood. Right before my very eyes the wound sealed itself up. 'Much better. If I can help heal a wound, then there's no limit to what or who I can help!' My triumph ended when I heard the voices speak up from far off to my left. Quickly scooping up the cat I jogged to where the voices were. As I drew closer I hugged the cat closer to my chest. Slowing down I treaded lightly to a nearby tree. I leaned around it to just barely make out two figures wearing the same clothes Professor McGonagall wore. Though there wasn't much light, I could make out one was a male, the other a female. Moving a little bit closer, I could make out their conversation._

"_Did you really think this wouldn't happen?" the male figure asked in a raspy voice, "How along did you think you could hide this?"_

"_I'm not hiding anything. If I was hiding it then it wouldn't be in plain sight," the woman replied._

"_So much in plain sight you can keep your eyes around," he stated back to her._

"_Why does it matter to you?" she replied in defense, "There is no harm in what I am doing. No one is in any danger because of this. It's not like I could go to you. I know what happened with the Potters."_

_For some reason the name made him stiffen slightly. He just brushed it off as if it was nothing. "That is where you are wrong," he spoke walking towards the woman, "harm is coming unto three important people. Two of which have absolutely no idea and yourself. It's been years. Long, hard, painful years on you. This just makes it worse. And the split….."_

_At those words the woman snapped, "Do not bring that up! That incident will never be spoken of! It was a mistake I will never forget, but I still got the best gift out of it. I wasn't the first and only in his life. The way he put it made it sound like I could never be. So I took what was mine and cleared out."_

_The man spoke trying to sound convincing, "Surely if you told him, maybe….."_

"_No!" she screamed, "I had buried that past long ago and I'm not digging it back up." She began to violently pass back and forth trying to blow steam. The man just seemed to stand there calmly, trying to let her relax. "This is a disaster. I was hoping if I got the best care, the perfect protection, this never would have happened. Now that it was happened, there is nothing I can do. I can't claim her. Everything I worked for would crash and burn if I did. I am so worried, yet so proud at the same time. What am I to do?" The poor woman leaned against a tree and sobbed. The man placed his hand on her shoulder. After watching this for a few minutes, I couldn't understand any of this. None of it made sense. All I could make out was someone was in danger; this woman was devastated by a guy (I think?) or something, and something about Potters? Dismissing the thought I turned my attention back to the mystery people. The woman was still weeping though it turned silent. Suddenly, the cat in my arms began to twist and turn. Trying to keep myself from being noticed I tried to hold on to it tighter. With no luck it wiggled out of my arms and onto the ground. It swiftly ran to the area where the two people were talking. It ran up to a bigger cat with really puffy fur. The older cat meowed at nuzzled its head on top of the small cats. 'Aww that must be its mom.' After it reunited with its mom, it started to meow very loudly. The figures turned to it with full attention._

"_What's wrong?" asked the male. The cat just meowed and nudged his head in my direction. 'Oh uh.' I couldn't believe I was being ratted out by a cat! Thinking back I probably should have thrown the second rock at it (AN: jk just a joke I don't harm animals) I positioned myself right behind the tree. The man turned and began to walk to the tree I was residing behind. He pulled out a stick like thing from his rob and held it out. "Who's there?" I held my breathe hoping I wouldn't be discovered. Still no luck, the crunch of some leaves proved he was walking closer. _

"_Wait, stop!" yelled the woman. I peeked my head out a tiny bit. The woman grabbed the man's arm and made him lower it. She turned and took cautious steps toward me. "Hello? Anyone there?" I just stood there unable to respond. My heart was racing, hands were sweaty, and my brain was stumped on how to get out. A few seconds ticked by and the woman stopped moving. There was no sound. I gently but quietly let out a sigh of relieve. 'Maybe they're gone.' "Hermione? Is that you?" The stranger knew my name! Throwing all caution to the wind, I began to run. My body was acting on its own accord while my mind was processing how this person knew my name! By this point I was beyond scared. The fear transformed itself into adrenaline to keep me moving. Behind me I could hear someone pounding after me. No matter if the person was good or bad I just had to keep running. Pushing past branches, jumping over roots, and running through thorn bushes, was tearing me apart. Blood trickled down every inch of my body. That wasn't going to stop me. Being caught would be ten times worse than a few cuts. Looking ahead I could see the lights at the end of the forest. My feet hit the ground harder to pick up more speed. I was a few feet away from exiting the woods when a branch caught my hair. I struggled and pulled but my hair was stuck like glue._

"_Hermione!" the voice called out to me. No, I got to get away. I had to keep trying. Yanking and pulling I could hear the voice get closer. It was closing in on me. "Hermione please! Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!" _

_*Snap*_

_The offending branch finally gave way and snapped off. With my new found freedom I took off again. So close to the streets I just got to keep running. 'There it is! I can see the streetlights!' Stepping one toe out of the forest the streetlights became brighter and brighter until it was blinding. I stopped moving because I couldn't see anything. The last thing I heard was the person calling my name._

"_Hermione!" _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"Hermione...Hermione..._HERMIONE!" My eyes flew open and I jolted up from my bed. _'Was I dreaming?' _I must have fallen asleep and had a bad dream, a really bad dream. Trying to calm myself down I ran my fingers through my hair. Then I felt something weird in the back of my head. Pulling it out, my eyes widened at the sight of the twig. _'There was no way that was just a dream.' _Interrupting my thoughts mom came bursting through the door. "Hermione it's time to get up. Breakfast is on the table."

Shaking my head I spoke, "Breakfast?"

"Yes sweetheart breakfast," she replied with a chuckle, "come on your father is already down there." Mom was about to the leave the room when, "Hermione, what is that on your shirt?" I looked down to see what she was looking at. And there was a spot of blood on my shirt. It was in the exact spot where I held the kitten. If I wasn't freaked out a second ago am I now. Raising my head I saw mom was still waiting for an answer.

"Oh. I um….I got…..a…p-paper-cut!" I all but blurted out. "Yeah I was reading away when my finger slipped on the pages. I must have forgotten or ignored it. I started reading the books I was given about rules, attire, and supplies for the first year. It was a very interesting read. I even read a book about this place where to get all of the necessities." I gave her a big smile to make her forget the bloodstain.

She just returned the smile, "That's wonderful Hermione." As soon as she left I threw on another t-shirt. Still dazed and confused I dragged myself to the kitchen. Mom was setting the table while dad was reading the newspaper. Once all the food was laid out I just sat there still thinking about the dream. It was very real. It was almost too real. There was no possible way it was fake. First, there was the twig in my hair, second, there was blood on my shirt; and now there was a small cut on my arm? _'What is going on here!' _

"You are alright Hermione?" my dad asked. "You're not hungry?" Once he said that my stomach growled. Embarrassed I grabbed some toast, a bit of eggs, and some bacon. I cut the toast in half and put the egg inside it and took a big bite. Dad just laughed as egg began to drip down from the corner of my mouth. "So how was the reading last night?"

"It was amazing!" I exclaimed, "The books were full of information about the wizarding world. Such as: mythical creatures, spells, potions, and flying!"

"I thought you were afraid of heights?" mom asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Oh I am," I said reassuring, "but it is still amazing the things I do not know yet. Just think if I wasn't a witch, we never would have discovered such a world full of excitement and information just waiting to fill my knowledge. It's practically perfect!" I could feel a big smile appear on my face and my body was filled with energy just talking about Hogwarts.

Dad spoke with a chuckle, "That's nice dear. So besides the books Professor….umm…your teacher gave us, is there anything else you need for school."

Swallowing some bacon I replied, "I read about that last night. _The Muggles' Guide to the Wizarding World: How to keep up with Your Witch or Wizard. _It stated, "All supplies throughout the students years are found only at Diagon Alley. It is located behind a pub in London called The Leaky Cauldron."

"The Leaky Cauldron, I think I know where that is?" mom stated. I gave her a questioning look. "We drove by on one of our shopping sprees for your baby clothes. It shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Yeah and if it is, all we have to do is find the nearest weirdo with a pointed hat and medieval robes," dad whispered. I gave him a mock glare. "Just kidding."

"Very funny dad," I said. "Professor McGonagall had given me all of the books I needed already. However, I still need some simpler things. Such as: an owl for messages, quills and ink, a cauldron, robes, parchment, and lastly a wand."

"Ooh a wand. That should be interesting," mom said as she began to clean the table. "When do you need this by?"

"By September," I said but quickly added, "but can we go today? I want to get an early start on studying. Being a muggle born witch and all, I have a lot of catching up to do. Most purebloods and half-bloods already know how to fly by age 5."

"Sure thing we will go as soon as you go clean up," mom said. I gulped down my orange juice and sprinted upstairs. Quickly washing and drying my hair, I threw on the closest clothes I could find. I ran downstairs so fast I almost tripped. Bouncing on my heels mom grabbed the keys to her car and we were off. It took about 20 minutes to get to the Leaky Cauldron. The minute we walked in we were greeted by a bunch of elderly folk wearing crooked pointed hats and long flowing robes. Some of them turned to stare at us then continued to do whatever they were doing. There so many people just hanging out here. Why haven't I noticed these people before? Suddenly, mom pulled me out the back door of the pub toward a brick wall. A nice gentlemen, I can't recall his name, showed us how to enter Diagon Alley. He tapped a few bricks that caused all the other bricks to move and split to show an opening. Before me stood Diagon Alley. It was gorgeous. There were different shops far as the eye can see. Even mom and dad were impressed by this amazing sight. Unfortunately, it was practically empty with a few adults here and there. Shaking off my amazement I escorted my parents to Gringotts. I thought it would just be a normal bank where people can make withdraws and deposits. I was way off. There were tiny, ugly, looking creatures all around the room. They must be the goblins I read about last night in _Mythical Creatures throughout History. _Dad exchanged our regular money for a decent amount to go shopping.

"What kind of money is this?" dad asked examining the coins.

"That is a galleon," I explained, "the silver ones are called sickles, and the copper ones are knuts." After explaining how the currency works my parents were still confused. It took them 15 minutes to pay for my robes. After a few shops of getting quills, ink, etc. they got the hang of it. As we walked out of Potage's Cauldron Shop I spotted the best store in the entire area. It was Flourish and Blotts. It was a gigantic bookstore! Just looking at the outside of it I could tell it was filled to the ceiling with books. Imaging the smell of dusty older books or the feel of fresh leather bound ones made me start to daydream. If I were to walk in it would be like I walked upon the gates of heaven. Mom caught me staring and shook me a little. That brought me out of my trance. I was about to ask if we could go in but I already had my books, and we were running low on money. My parents were sensing my disappointment so I rescanned my list to look at the remaining items. "Okay, the only things left are a wand and an owl."

"Well here you go Hermione," mom said fishing out some coins, "go get your wand. Your father and I will get an owl for you. Off you go." She gently pushed me in the other direction. Before I knew it my parents rounded the corner at the speed of lightning. Guess it was just me now. Looking left and right I took a shot in the dark to find the wand shop. After a few minutes of walking I found it. Ollivander's Wand Shop. Feeling a little nervous I took some deep breathes and walked in. The inside of the shop didn't look very inviting. Granted the room was lit but all that surrounded me was shelves with rectangular black boxes. There was no one there. _'Great. Now what do I do?' _

"Here for a wand are you?" a voice popped up out of nowhere. Turning about I saw a strange looking man with grey hair. Slowly I nodded my head at the strange man. "Good. I am Mr. Ollivander. Well come over here child." I obeyed and took three big steps toward the counter. "Now let see what kind of wand would suit you?" He began to murmur to himself as I stood there shifting weight between both feet. "No….no….not that one…..ah how about this one." He walked back over and handed me a wand crafted of dark wood. "This is particularly good for charms. Go on give it a wave." Taking a deep breathe I flicked the wand. Next thing I knew a piece of the ceiling fell to the ground. "Oh dear. Anyway it is definitely not that one." He snatched the wand from my hand and began walking around the store again. I had gone through ten different wands. None of them were right for me as he put it. Mr. Ollivander tried encouraging me that he has thousands of wands to go through. After the 11th wand I lost it.

"It's hopeless!" I shouted stomping my foot down in rage. That caused the lamp on his desk to break. "Oops. Sorry." For a few seconds he did not speak but stared at me wide eyed.

"I think I know a suitable wand," he said walking away again. He came back with yet again a black box. "It is clear your magic can be brought up by your emotions. If my guess is correct, this one should work. It is a 10 ¾ crafted of vine wood with a dragon heartstring core. " He opened the box to show a light wood colored wand with a vine swirling around the handle. Cautiously I grabbed for the wand. _'Please let this be the one.' _Once I firmly grasped it I felt a surge of power flow around me like a gust of wind. I immediately looked at him if that was a bad sign. What I saw shocked me. His face broke out into a smile. "Amazing. Simply amazing. This is your wand Ms. Granger." I smiled in relief and joy that I had found a wand that worked. "Tell me Ms. Granger what is your blood status?"

Curious I replied, "I am a muggle born sir."

"How very peculiar," he stated observing me, "I remember every wand I have ever sold and I can't recall selling a wand with such a powerful core to a muggle born. Not there's anything wrong with that, it's just a wand with a dragon heartstring core is extremely powerful. Many muggles are not as magically capable as those who are pure or half-blood. There is something interesting about you Ms. Granger and I'm sure you will accomplish big things." With that said I paid the strange man and ran out of there. _'That guy needs to get some fresh air.' _Looking around I couldn't find my parents anywhere. Figuring they got hold up with owls I began walking around aimlessly. As if by fate I stumbled upon Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Fingering the few coins I had left I took a chance to fill my empty stomach. Walking up to the counter I order a double vanilla scoped cone.

"That will be 5 galleons please," the person at the counter said sticking out their hand. I reached into my pocket and pulled out 20 sickles and 5 knuts. Not enough sadly.

I put the money back in my pocket, "Sorry I can't afford it. Never mind." I stuck my hands in my pocket and walked outside. I sat on the chair watching the small amount of people walk by. Still no sign of mom and dad.

"Want some company dear?" a strange angelic voice asked me. Not really caring who it was I just nodded my head. "You're looking better today. Are you still upset about setting your school on fire or trying to freeze it over?"

"No its not….."I paused. _'Wait a second. How did she know about that?' _I lifted my head to face the speaker when realization hit me. It was the nurse who saved me from freezing myself to death. It was her! She really is here. "It's you. You were the nurse from the other day." She just smiled a little and nodded her head. "But if you're here….that must mean you are a witch aren't you? Is that why I heard you through my mind? Was that liquid you gave me some sort of potion?"

"Yes, yes, and," _'Yes.' _She spoke the last yes through my mind. "I had gotten a call a certain girl had magically set her school on fire. I and a few others were getting ready to leave when I got a message you busted your Principal's window. I left by myself immediately in fear something else would happen if we didn't get to you in time. So I took off without them."

I mustered up a smile for her, "Thank you for saving me Ms. …."

"Ella. You're very welcome Hermione," Ms. Ella said with a gleam in her eyes. "Now tell me why you're upset."

"It's nothing really. I just wanted some ice cream that I couldn't afford and I can't find my parents," I spoke while the blood rushed to my face, "and I went through eleven different wands and I wasn't even able to go to this bookshop. I know it's really pathetic but it's been a rough day." Feeling a little ashamed for being upset over silly things I stared at my feet.

"Well do you want to know what I do when I'm feeling down?" I nodded my head, "I eat some ice cream." Ms. Ella pulled her out from behind her back a double scooped vanilla cone. Excitement flooded flowed through me as I grabbed the cone and happily licked away. "Is that better?" I nodded at her.

Then it hit me, "Oh Ms. Ella, I don't have a lot of money, how can I pay you back?"

She held up her hand, "No worries. Think of it as your congratulations present for getting accepted to Hogwarts." As I devoured the cold delight Ms. Ella ran her hand through my bushy hair. Normally this would be awkward for someone I barely knew to play with my hair. But with Ms. Ella, if felt right in a way. I was so relaxed I rested my head on her shoulder. Never have I ever felt so comfortable before. I wanted this feeling to last forever.

"Hermione!" mom called out. I turned my head and saw mom walking up with dad carrying an owl cage. Her smile slowly faded when she locked eyes with Ms. Ella. Mom stopped cold in her tracks. Dad had to nudge her along to get her to walk forward._ 'What is wrong with mom?' _

"I guess it's time for me to go," Ms. Ella said getting up. On instinct I grabbed her hand and gave her a sad look. She just bent down to my eye level and smiled. "Don't worry dear, I will see you again. Just promise me one thing. Stay safe and out of trouble okay?" I nodded my head. She brushed her fingers along my cheek and walked away.

"Hermione?" I turned around to my parents who had sad expressions on their faces. I was terribly confused as to why. My thoughts cut off when I saw a small brown owl with black tip wings in dad's hand.

I squealed in delight, "Oh it is so beautiful!" I took the cage from his hands and poked my fingers in to stroke it. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a girl," mom spoke a little choked as if she would cry.

"She is so gorgeous. I think I will name her Lila," once I said that name mom immediately let out a small sob. "Mom? What's wrong?" Something told me the name offended her. I don't know where it came from. It just popped in my head.

Her sobbing became worse and she couldn't speak. So dad spoke for her with tears in his eyes, "We are just so proud of you. It's very hard for us to watch you grow up sweetheart." Soon tears formed in my eyes and I pulled my parents into a big hug. They wrapped their arms tightly around me as if never wanting to let go.

Mom let go first and rubbed her red eyes, "Oh Jim we almost forgot. Hermione did you get your wand?" I pulled it out of its box to show to them. They were amazed by it just like I was. "Well we should get home so you can practice some of those spells don't you think?" I nodded my head eagerly. Dad put his arm on my shoulder and we began to walk away.

"Jill honey, are you coming?" dad asked looking at her. She was staring at something with a faraway look. I ran toward her and tugged her hand. She smiled and started walking with me and dad to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It is fascinating how time flies. Today was July 31 and today was the last day before I go to Hogwarts. To say I was excited was an understatement. I had been practicing with my wand all summer long. Last week I had just finished the last chapter in _Standard Book of Spells. _To make sure all spells were fully completed I made a list on when I did them, how many tries until success, what item or object I did them on, etc.

July 21st

Spell: Spongify (softening charm)

Object used: Mom's expensive vase

Attempts: 6

Result: Glass turned to rubber and bounces when knocked over.

Note to self: Find release charm before mom notices.

Mom and dad were very supportive of me being a witch. They even offered to help learn my spells. And last night I caught mom reading a book called _Your Wizarding Child and You. _So long as I was inside the house I could practice magic at will. I certainly took that to full advantage. I lit candles, unlocked windows and doors, repaired all of my old broken toys, and read in the dark when mom said lights out. Life is wonderful now that I'm a witch. Who knew a life without magic is just plain boring. As soon as I woke up at 7:00am I got up and packed. Books, quills, ink, blank parchment rolls, neatly folded robe a few sentimental things, etc. Going through my stuff on what to bring and what not to bring I stumbled upon a red box. It was stashed in the very back of my closet. Pulling it out curiosity got the best of me. I sat on my bed and opened it. The contents of the box brought tears to my eyes. They were pictures of me and my parents when I was a baby. Multiple pictures of me from my first crawl to first grade and the first book I ever read. As I sifted through it I found a little bag at the bottom of it. Opening it inside was what looked to be a wrist band for a newborn. It was rainbow colored and in black caps were the letters **ALM**. Picking it up to get a better observation something happened. The moment my fingers touched it, I felt a sharp pain in my head. I screamed as the pain in my head grew. Images flashed through my mind like lightning. There was a woman in a cloak running from something. All the while she was holding something covered in blankets close to her. She ran through a forest until she reached a hospital and put the bundle at the door. It was a baby. In a flash I was looking through the baby's eyes. I stared at the lady as she kissed the child and backed away. The infant began to cry and put its arms up to grab her. But she was gone. On the baby's arm was the band. Pulling my mind back to reality I realized this had something to do with the band I was holding. Dropping the object I stood up to call for my mom when another pain shot through me. I collapsed to the floor clutching my head. Mom and Dad came pounding up the stairs calling my name.

"Hermione!" mom exclaimed looking down at me. Worry consumed her eyes and she bent down towards me. "It's okay dear, everything will be alright." The words of comfort slowly faded as I knocked out unconscious. I woke up hours later in my parents' room. Looking around I saw mom sleeping on her favorite rocking chair next to me while dad slept on the floor. I shifted a little to get up then mom jolted awake.

"Hermione?" she asked rubbing your eyes. Dad immediately lifted his head to look at me.

He rushed to my side to look me over, "How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess," I spoke hesitantly, "What happened?"

Mom stroked her hands through my hair as she spoke, "It was probably from all the excitement of your new school. You were so overwhelmed with joy your body just couldn't take it." I nodded my head at that statement. I opened my mouth to tell them about the images but I couldn't bring myself to do it. They looked exhausted from all that's happen.

"So mom is dinner ready?" I asked ready to eat.

She looked at my dad confused, "No dear but breakfast is ready."

"Breakfast!" I shouted. "How long was I out?"

"You were out the whole day sweetheart," dad said his voice filled with exhaustion and sadness, "today is Monday."

"Oh," was all I could say until something hit me. "Wait did you say Monday?" They nodded their heads. "Oh no! I have to leave for Hogwarts today!" I scrambled out of the bed and ran to my room. Sprinting in I saw my suitcase was nowhere to be found. "Mom, dad" I yelled, "where is my suitcase?" I started to panic and run down the stairs. Mom quickly grabbed my waist and turned me to face her.

"Dear it's okay," mom spoke cupping my face, "your suitcase is in the car already. Yes we finished packing for you. So calm down Hermione and let's get you some breakfast okay?" I nodded my head trying to calm my racing heart. After a good breakfast I got in the car and we drove to Kings Cross Station. Once we got there we found our way in between platforms 9 and 10.

"Dear," mom spoke confused, "are you sure it says 9¾?"

"Yeah Hermione recheck it," dad spoke looking around; "there's no such thing as platform 9¾."

"I'm sure this is right. I read it in _Transportation to Hogwarts_. It says to get on to the platform is to simply stand between 9 and 10 and run in," I stated the passage from the book I read yesterday.

"Run into it?" dad asked raising an eyebrow, "So you are just going to run yourself into a wall?"

"No dad, the wall is charmed took look solid but once you approach it the person is sent straight through it to the other side where the train is really it's…" I trailed off looking at my parents' confused expressions. "Never mind. I will see you guys at Christmas. Goodbye mom, dad." I hugged them and pushed my cart forward.

"Goodbye Hermione!" my parents said in unison waving. Looking at the wall I took a deep breath and ran forward pushing my cart. _'This will work. Books don't lie and this is how to do it. Right?' _As I drew closer I began to have doubt in my mind so I quickly shut my eyes but I was still running. I felt a gust of wind fly around me and I stopped. Opening my eyes I was greeted by an incredibly long red train that read _Hogwarts Express. _My amazement stopped short when I started to be pushed and shoved by swarms of people. After fighting my way out of the sea of strangers I gave my luggage to a man and walked on. There were compartments far as the eye can see. Fortunately, I was early so there was plenty of seats available. _'What seat to pick. Let see, how is the most intellectual, sophisticated, sufficient way I can pick a seat? Eenie meanie minie mo!' _Opening the door I was greeted by three other students. One was a red headed girl, a second girl with black hair, and a boy with black hair. The two girls were talking while the boy sat nervously holding what looked to be a toad.

"Oh sorry," I said embarrassed, "I thought it was empty. I'll just be going."

"No please stay," the red head girl spoke up, "we have tons of room. Are you a first year?"

"Yes I am," I stated proudly and smiling, "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Hermione, we are first years also. I'm Susan Bones," Susan said shaking my hand.

The second girl outstretched her hand too, "Molly Linden." After shaking Molly's hand I turned to the nervous boy. He looked at me for one second and put his head down.

I felt the need to give him a confidence boost, "Hello there. I'm Hermione and you are?"

"I'm Neville Longbottom," he spoke timidly and quietly. Neville stuck out his hand to greet me. It was the same hand that was holding his toad. Looking between the hand and the toad I crinkled my nose in disgust. _'Does he really expect me to shake his hand after it's been all over that slimy creature?' _His eyes finally followed my gaze to what I was looking at. Immediately he dropped his head in realization and started to pull his hand away. Feeling bad I quickly grabbed his hand and shook it. He turned to me in shock. Trying to make him feel better I plastered on a fake but hopefully believable smile. Neville was fooled by it and smiled back. As the train started me, Susan, and Molly began a conversation about the houses and Neville looked out the window petting his toad.

"Hey have you heard the news?" Molly asked with excitement. Susan and I just shook our heads. "The legendary Harry Potter is supposed to be coming to Hogwarts _this _year!" _'Potter. Why did that name seem so familiar?' _

"No way," Susan spoke in shock, "are you sure it's this year?"

"That's what my mom heard," Molly said, "She said she was at the Leaky Cauldron when he walked in to go to Diagon Alley." Susan just kept her mouth agape.

Still in the dark I asked, "Who's Harry Potter?" Molly and Susan looked at me like I was an alien. After a few seconds they came out of their trance and told their tale of Harry Potter. It was fascinating that a boy at such a young age could defeat such a powerful wizard without even trying. From what they said He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named had killed thousands without a second thought. Yet for some reason spared this little boy who got but a simple scar on his forehead. I made a note to myself to learn more about him later. Molly and Susan began to talk about his appearance that he should be as dashing like his father was. Our conversation was interrupted when a boy with brown hair came bursting through the door.

"Whew," he said out of breath, "my folks and I were running late. Slept in a little longer than expected." The boy took a seat next to Neville while I shifted next to Susan. This boy had short brown hair and a strong Irish accent. "I'm Seamus Finnigan, I'm a half-blood. My mam never told dad she was a witch until a long while after. He was very shocked when he found out. It even took him a while to let me go to Hogwarts. Even this morning he was still debating on whether to let me go or not. Oh by the way can I sit here?" I furrowed my eyebrows at this boy who was an annoying chatter box. _'Idiot. You are already sitting down. Even in this world people are still rude.' _Susan nodded her head slowly as if she wasn't entirely sure about this decision. Seamus smiled and shook hands with all of us. Then he turned to Neville. "Hey is that a toad?" Neville just nodded bashfully. "Cool! Can I see him?" Neville's eyes widened but decided to hand him over. The toad began to squirm around once it was being released into Seamus' hands.

"Just be careful with him," Neville instructed, "Trevor is very jumpy. He always likes to…" Neville was cut off when the toad wriggled its way free from Seamus and leaped out the compartment door Seamus didn't shut. "…slip away. Oh man, not again!"

"Sorry there mate," Seamus apologized in a thick accent.

"Don't worry Neville," Molly spoke trying to comfort him, "we will help you find him." Susan and I gave her look that said _are you serious? _She gave us a look that said she definitely was. _'Great. Now I get to look for a disgusting toad.' _

"Well if we are going to do this, we might as well do this right," I spoke in an assertive tone. "Seamus you check the very front, Susan will check in the upper middle, Molly go check the lower middle, I will check the back of the train, and Neville," I turned to look at him, "just stay here and see if he hops his way back." Everyone nodded while Seamus saluted and went off. I walked straight down to the very back of the train and began my search.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I started my search on the right hand side at the back of the train. So far I looked in 6 compartments with students varying from first years to older. None of them have seen a toad anywhere. I was getting so frustrated due to so many compartments and the amounts of comments thrown at me for being a first year. I even had confetti sprayed on me by two twin red heads. They laughed in their enjoyment while I glared at them trying to strangle both with my eyes. The nerve of those two! Three compartments later I was still pulling that stuff out of my hair and older kids kept laughing at me or pointing it out as if I didn't know.

"Sorry," an Asian girl with a robe lined in blue said sympathetically, "we haven't seen any toads. We will keep our eyes open though."

"Thank you very much," I smiled at the girl.

As I turned to leave another girl with a robe lined yellow spoke up, "By the way, you have some stuff in your hair…"

"Yes I am well aware…" I hissed cutting her off, "…thank you." I slammed the compartment door and walked on to the next compartment. Again hopeless. Finally, I reached the last compartment on the right hand side. I crossed my fingers hoping the toad would be in here. If not then I have to check the whole left side. Opening the door my eyes fell upon two lone boys. One had short red hair and the other had black hair and glasses. Sat in between them were empty boxes, torn apart candy wrappers, and a big brown rat. "Have either of you seen a toad? A kid named Neville lost it."

"No," the red head boy said while the other shook his head. I was about to leave when I spotted the red head holding his wand as if ready to cast a spell.

"Are you going to do magic?" I asked eager to watch. Before he could answer I encouraged him to continue, "Let's see then."

"_Sunshine, daises, butter mellow_," as he was saying those words I thought _'What kind of spell is that? It must not be real if I haven't read about it in the first year books.' _Instead of stopping him I let him continue to see if something actually happened. "_Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." _I stared at the rat for a few seconds and nothing happened. As far as I could tell nothing about it changed, it certainly didn't turn yellow. _'I knew I was right.' _

"Are you positive that is a real spell?" I asked a little amused. "Obviously it's no good. I've done simple spells and they've all worked for me," I stated with pride. I pulled my wand from my robe to give them a proper, and real, demonstration of magic. Looking around the small area I was trying to decide what to do. Then I noticed the boy with black hair. His glasses were broken and fixed with tape. _'Perfect.' _I sat down in the seat right in front of him and placed my wand a few inches from his glasses. "For example, _oculus reparo." _ The tape from the boy's glasses flew off and vanished into thin air. "That must be better now." Feeling accomplished with myself the boy took off his glasses to examine them. As he did that it slightly brushed his hair away from his forehead. I don't know why I looked but I did and noticed a lightning bolt scar. "Wow you're Harry Potter!" I exclaimed amazing I was actually meeting this famous person. "My name is Hermione Granger," I turned my attention to the red head; one glance at him told me he was a pig. He had stuffed tons of junk food into his mouth like a vacuum. Clearly disturb by this I tried to be polite, "You are?"

"Ron Weasley," he spoke without even having the decency to swallow before he spoke.

"Nice to meet you," I said. _'He is just as disgusting as that toad. Toad! Oh no I need to keep searching for Neville's toad!' _I sprang out of the seat and began to walk out the door. Before I left I wanted to give them some advice, "We should be arriving soon so you better put on your robes." One more thing, "Ron you have some dirt on your nose." He slightly rubbed the side of his nose which made it worse. _'Shouldn't have bothered.' _Without saying anything I walked on to continue searching. The train gave a loud whistle which signaled we would be arriving shortly. I better hurry or someone might squish the toad while leaving the train. I quickly search through compartments as fast as I could. Still no luck with this blasted toad. _'All students are allowed an owl, a cat, or a toad. Why would anyone want to bring a toad? In fact, why would anyone let students even have the choice of bringing a toad? If this fails I will personally by him an owl.' _"Have any of you seen a toad?" I asked three boys who looked to be first years.

"Yeah we've seen a toad," spoke a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, "we're looking at one right now." The other two boys with him both burst out laughing. One boy was heavy set and had reddish black hair. The other looked very tall also with black hair. I sneered at all three of them. The two boys with black hair didn't look very intelligent at first glance and are probably lackeys to the boy with blonde hair.

"Funny," I said very angry, "well I'm looking at an idiot, bet you can guess which one?"

The heavy set boy started laughing harder, "Hey Goyle, she called you an idiot!"

"No Crabbe she called _you _an idiot," Goyle, I think, replied shoving the other boy.

That made Crabbe angry, "No she meant you!"

"No you!"

"I'm not an idiot, you are!" Both boys proceeded to shove each other while calling the other one an idiot. Finally the boy with blonde hair reached over and slammed their heads together.

"You both are idiots," he said with irritation, "she was playing a trick on you."

"How do you know I wasn't calling _you _an idiot," I grinned at him.

He turned his ice blue eyes towards me. They narrowed into slits out of anger. "Because no one calls me an idiot," he spoke while glaring, "as a matter of fact, no one ever insults me ever!" Crabbe and Goyle turned their gaze to me to see what I might do. From the look in their eyes they said to not even push it.

Not caring I ignored it, "What are you going to do about it? Judging by your fancy shoes you look like you're a spoiled brat. With that in mind you probably don't like to get your hands dirty. And clearly these two imbeciles aren't good enough to fight for you." The boy with blonde hair stood up from his seat and got right in my face. Anger was clearly written on his face. _'Wow he looks really handsome up close.' _I was able to look right into his beautiful eyes which are quite lovely. They look even more vibrant when he is angry. His blond hair was gelled back, not a single strand was out of place. My heart sped up due to how close he was to me. I have never been this close to a boy. Still I stood my ground and fought back a blush.

"Who do you think you are?" he said sizing me up, "Waltzing in here uninvited than you start insulting me!"

I took a step closer to show I wasn't afraid, "I believe I'm Hermione Granger and I can do what I please!" I braced myself for another insult to fire off from him but it never came. We just stood there trying to stare the other down. Suddenly, he began to lift his arm. Feeling he was going to hit me I went to reach for my wand. I don't know a lot of spells but at least I could try to defend myself.

What happened next shocked me, "I'm Draco Malfoy." He had lifted his hand up for me to shake it. His expression turned from anger to satisfied with a smirk on his lips. Cautiously I shook it. "And you've met Crabbe and Goyle both completely worthless," Draco nodded to the two boys on the seat.

"I bet Crabbe is even more worthless," Goyle said laughing. That caused Crabbe to jump on him and they started rolling around the compartment.

"Ignore them," Draco said with annoyance. "You have a lot of guts to stand up to me. Yet the sharp tongue and cunning of a Slytherin. I like it." Taking that as a compliment I couldn't fight back a blush and smile. A few seconds ticked by with just him smirking at me and I staring back.

"Hermione!" Molly called breaking my trance, "Me, Susan, and Seamus, looked through all of the compartments and no one has seen Neville's toad. Any luck?"

This was the second time I got distracted, "No unfortunately."

"Might as well go break the news to Neville," she said a little depressed, "hopefully he won't be too upset."

"Well it was his fault for getting that awful thing any bringing it here," I said mad that it was his fault to begin with. "We'll just buy him an owl and he will get over it." She just laughed at that. "I guess I will see you around?" I asked turning back to Draco.

He just stood there leaning against the door trying to look cool, "Yeah you will." Smiling one last time I walked away with Molly. "Hopefully I'll see you in Slytherin!" he shouted before he went back to his compartment. I looked at the ground smiling to hide my embarrassment.

"Who was that?" Molly asked.

"No one," I muttered, "just keep walking." We made it back to our seats and we told Neville the truth: none of us found his toad. He slumped in the seat miserably while Seamus patted his back and talked non-stop to comfort him. I, Susan, and Molly just sat there awkwardly. Within 5 short minutes we finally arrived at our destination. All of the students that occupied the train spilled out of the compartments right after the other. All 5 of us had to either hold each other's hand or arm so we could stay close. Pushing our way out of the train we were greeted by a big giant with a black beard.

"First years gather around," the giant's voice boomed, "Hurry up now all of ye." We were the first ones at the front of the crowd of first years. "Come on now follow me to the boats."

"We're going to take boats?" I asked a little confused. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and began walking forward.

I jumped out of my skin when someone grabbed my shoulders and whispered into my ear, "Best be careful not to fall into the water, you might get eaten by a giant squid." I turned around to look at the person.

"Not funny Draco," I said trying to look mad but I failed miserably. He just smirked back at me. _'Does this boy ever smile?' _Nevertheless it was cute when he smirked. "Where are the brutes at?"

"I ditched them," he said laughing, "it's nice to have people to back you up but they never leave me alone. Put together those two are equivalent to 1/3 of a brain. Without me they would forget to breathe." I chuckled knowing it probably was true.

"Draco!" came a voice from the distance.

"Great," Draco growled realizing it was Crabbe and Goyle running up to us. He gently grabbed my shoulder and tugged me in the direction of the other first years. Crabbe and Goyle both took a body guard's post walking right behind us at a close proximity. As I was walking I felt a hand the very hand that rested on my shoulder travel down to my waist and stayed there. Not only was it guiding me along but it felt sort of protective so I just smiled while looking straight ahead. Once we caught up we saw dozens of small brown boats floating in the water. Students were piling in at 3's and 4's before all of them were taken.

"Hermione!" I turned to the voice and I spotted Susan and Seamus sitting in one far off from the right.  
Susan was franticly waving her hands to get my attention while Seamus was still gripping the dock to keep the boat from leaving. "Come on Hermione you can sit with us!" I took one foot in their direction leaving Draco's comfort and noticed the boats around it were full. The only other empty ones were off to the left. I turned around to say goodbye to Draco but he spun me back around, replaced his hand, and guided me forward. _'What is he doing? All the boats over here are full.' _His two side-kicks stopped at a boat a few feet away while Draco and I kept walking. He walked me all the way to my boat and helped lower me in. Waving goodbye he walked back to Crabbe and Goyle. Surprisingly he was sitting in a boat not far from mine. I smiled when he glanced at me again. _'I guess there was an empty boat after all.' _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The boats set sail from the shore floating across the lake. At first the only lights came from the lanterns placed on each helm. Then our eyes were greeted by a marvelous sight. It was Hogwarts. At night it looked like a village was smashed together to make one big beautiful castle. I basked in the many lights that illuminated from the thousands of windows. All of the students around me were oohing and ahing. It was pretty amazing. We reached the shore again in a matter of seconds and greeted by a filthy looking old man.

"Well what do we have here?" the creepy old man spoke, "some more first years. I can already tell I will hate each and every one of you. Now get a move on up the stairs you little beast of burden." We scurried past him to reach the stairs and started climbing.

"I'm going to out on a limb and say he is not part of the welcome wagon," I spoke to Susan next to me.

"That is Mr. Filch, he's been here at Hogwarts for years!" she exclaimed. "He and his cat roam the school at night to make sure no students are out of their beds. You don't want detention with that guy."

I rolled my eyes, "Please, me detention, that will never happen." After climbing 5 flights of stairs we finally reached the top of the stairs that led to two big huge brown doors. Standing in front of them was Professor McGonagall. She waited for every last first year give them their undivided attention.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts," she spoke making eye contact with everyone, "After you stepped through these doors, you will be placed into a house. The houses are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your housemates will be your family throughout your schooling. So whether you like it or not who you are housed with, I suggest that you just suck it up and…" Professor McGonagall was cut off when she looked at her foot. Those who stood in the front could see there was a toad right next to her feet.

"Trevor there you are!" Neville shouted as he reached down and scooped it into his hands. "Sorry."

"Yes well, where was I?" Professor muttered trying to find her place. "Your houses will be competing to see who can earn the most points by the end of the year. Good behavior will be rewarded points while any rule breaking will deduct points. In a moment the ceremony will begin and you will join your classmates." She walked through the giant doors leaving us here in silence.

"So it is true," Draco spoke leaning against a stone rail, "Harry Potter is here at Hogwarts."

"Harry Potter?"

"The boy who lived?"

"Is he really here?"

"Yeah he is. I met personally met him in the train."

"Oh shove it Pansy. You did not." Voices whispered all around me at the news of the arrival of the wizarding world's savoir. _'Poor kid. Hasn't been here 5 minutes and already people are going nuts.' _

Once the whispers stopped, Draco spoke again, "Right here is Crabbe, and that is Goyle." He nodded his head to point out his incompetent servants. "And I'm Malfoy," he said walking up to stand directly in front of him, "Draco Malfoy." A quiet yet still audible snort erupted from the red head I met earlier. All Draco did was say his name. I don't see how that was in the least bit funny. Neither could he since he turned to glare him. "Think my name is funny do you?" he asked giving a quick glance at his appearance, "Red hair, freckles, and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley." Ron hid is head in shame at what Draco said. I started to feel bad for him. "You will find most wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," Draco glanced over at Ron again then continued, "I can help you there." At the end of his speech he stuck out his hand for Harry to shake it. Everyone was on edge waiting to see if Harry would shake Draco's hand. Harry glanced down at it then returned his eyes back to Draco.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," Harry said clearly irritated Draco insulted his friend. Draco sneered back and was about to reply when Professor McGonagall walked out right behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he stepped aside throwing one final glare at Harry.

"They're ready for you," Professor spoke with a smile. Opening the doors she led us into an even bigger room where the teachers and other students were already sitting down. If my memory is correct this was the Great Hall where students receive their meals. And great it was. The ceiling was probably 30ft high while the tables were surprisingly long enough to fit all of the students. It was a beautiful room. Even though I read all about this room, I still couldn't help but be amazed.

"Hey guys, look up," Molly said coming out of nowhere, "you can see the night sky."

Susan leaned forward to join the conversation, "It's pretty don't you think?"

"It's not real," I said turning my head slightly to meet two confused gazes, "it's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about in _Hogwarts: A History_." We kept walking until we reached the front of the room. Professor walked up a few stairs and stood next to a stool. The stool had a worn down hat sitting upon it. _'That's right. One of the books did say a hat decided which house you would be sorted into based on your personality.' _

"Before we begin," Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the giant area, "Professor Dumbledore has a few announcements." An older looking man with a long white beard rose from his seat.

"I would like to announce a few rules I want to make clear," Professor Dumbledore spoke in a raspy yet wise from age voice. After processing his voice I felt as if I heard it before. It was somewhere lodge in the back of my brain. _'I know I've heard his voice somewhere before. But where?' _"Firstly, no students are allowed in the Dark Forest. Secondly, Mr. Filch our caretaker," he said gesturing to the creepy man we met earlier, "wants me to inform you that the 3rd floor corridor is out of bounds. Unless that is you wish to die a horrible painful death stay far from it." Professor tilted his head to signal Professor McGonagall to proceed. She stepped forward with a scroll in her hands.

"When I call your name, you come up here to have the sorting hat placed on your head," she instructed, "and you will be sorted into a house."

"What house do you want to be in Molly?" Susan whispered right next to us.

"I don't know to be honest, what about you Hermione," I just shook my head. I never gave it much thought to pick a house. To be honest I didn't think it matters.

"I would love to be in the house Harry Potter is in," Susan said with a dreamy face, "if not, then I want to be anywhere but Slytherin."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" I asked. Molly and Susan just stared at me with their mouths open wide.

"Slytherin is where all of the meanest witch and wizards go," Molly said.

"Everyone in that house feels they are superior to everyone else. It's a really bad house," Susan spoke in for Molly. Then she leaned in to whisper in my ear, "That's where You-Know-Who was placed when he came here." _'Wow. Now I am a little terrified about the sorting.' _

"Susan Bones," Professor McGonagall called out. Susan looked like a dear caught in head lights. Molly and I had to push her forward. She sat down on the chair and began to shake violently. Then the old tattered hat was placed on her head.

"Hmmmm, interesting," Everyone slightly jumped because the hat was talking, "I know where to place you. Hufflepuff!" Molly and I gave her two thumbs up while she literally ran over to the cheering table of Hufflepuffs.

"Molly Linden."

"Good luck," I whispered to her.

"Thanks," she said nervously, "same to you. Hopefully, we won't be placed with a bunch of snakes." I just let out a small giggle when she made a hissing sound. Once Molly left my side I saw two large bodies surround me from the corners of my eyes. _'Crabbe to the left, and Goyle to the right, that means he is….'_

"It's not that bad you know," _'Right behind me_.' "Slytherins are loyal to each other. When one is trouble others will come to their rescue." A smile formed on my face because I recognized that voice.

"Really?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder to reach his ear. "So that's the house you want to be in?"

"If I'm not my dad would not be happy," Draco said sourly.

"Let's try….Ravenclaw." I smiled at Molly who grinned back and walked to her table.

"Neville Longbottom." I couldn't stop myself from letting a low grunt come out.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked curious.

"He was the one who lost the toad on the train," I said irritated, "spent the whole ride looking for it." He just snickered quietly.

"He doesn't look like more than a sniveling cry baby," Draco said watching Neville squirm from side to side on the chair.

I elbowed him in the side, "He's nervous is all. Don't blame him." Draco grabbed my shoulders and pulled me backward so I could see his face. He gave me a look that read _'You're nervous about sorting?' _"Don't give me that look and yes I am nervous too."

"Gryffindor!" The table with the presumed Gryffindors cheered for their new member.

"I have a hard time making friends," I admitted embarrassed, "and I don't know if people will accept me."

"Well you made friends with me," he replied with a smirk, "since you're with me Goyle and Crabbe are available to you as well."

Jokingly I said, "Will you still talk to me if I wasn't in Slytherin?"

"Maybe," he said, "unless you're in Gryffindor."

There was no amusement in his voice when he said that, "Why not?"

"Slytherins and Gryffindors are basically enemies," Draco said not even looking at me, "they all hate each other. "

"Oh," was all I could manage. He could tell I was upset because I wasn't really trying to hide it.

"I will still talk to you," Draco replied, "it won't be easy but I will. I promise."

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh no," my heart began beating so hard I thought it would burst. My hands instinctively found their way to my hair and started to pull and twist it.

"Go on now, she's waiting," Draco said. My feet were frozen to the ground. There was no way I was going to move. Draco squeezed my shoulders and gave me a nice push that sent me stumbling forward. I would've been mad but it got my feet going.

"Ok calm down," I spoke to myself, "just relax. Relax." I continued that line of thinking until I reached the chair and sat on it. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"Ah what do we have here?" the hat began to talk to me. "Let's see a thirst for knowledge can only be quenched in Ravenclaw. Though you lack many friends but you are loyal, you could be surrounded by many in Hufflepuff with that trait. Then there's bravery like a Gryffindor."

"I'm not very brave," I whispered not thinking it would hear me.

"You were brave enough to enter that forest by your house, and stand up to those bullies." _'How does he know that?' _"My dear I can see into your mind. It's how I do my job in sorting first years. I also know you hold a great amount of power. With that power you'd be marvelous in Slytherin. Not many kids hold as much magic as you, it is rather peculiar. Even for a muggle born you have a lot of potential. Oh wait a minute, there's something else here. It looks like…." I started to slightly tap my foot impatiently wanting it to hurry up. "Alright, alright then. Let's go with….Gryffindor!" I released my breath and ran over to the Gryffindor table with a bunch of kids cheering and high fiving me.

"Hello," an older boy spoke with red hair, "my name is Percy. I'm one of the Prefects for the Gryffindors if…."

He was quickly interrupted by another boy with red hair, "Are you a prefect Percy? You should have told us!"

"Wait a minute Fred I think he did once…" another boy with red hair looking exactly like the other said.

"Or twice…"

"A minute…"

"All summer!" both of them replied at the same time. Percy made a face at them while they laughed their heads off. Watching them laugh made a light bulb go off on my head.

"Hey!" I hissed at the boys, "You are the ones who squirted me with confetti!"

"You're right…" one started

"We are!" the other finished. Both continued laughing hysterically.

"Don't mind them. They are my bothers Fred and George the pranksters," Percy said. "If you need any help on school work, finding your way around, or escaping those two…" he gave them a dirty look, "don't hesitate to ask." I nodded my head.

"Draco Malfoy." I turned my head to face the front of the room. Before he sat down I saw a look of nervousness cross his face. He quickly masked it before others caught on. I crossed my fingers he would be in Slytherin so his dad wouldn't be mad. As Professor McGonagall lowered the hat, rather slowly, it barely touched his head when…

"Slytherin!" A smirk appeared on his face as he walked over to the cheering Slytherins. I caught his gaze the minute he sat down. Slightly clapping my hands I mouth _'Congratulations!' _Draco just nodded his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys sorry the update was late but I was very busy with school and other things. Now I'm back and I have some time to spare. And to prevent any more late updates I will have later chapters already typed out. Hope all of you keep sending in reviews.

"Ah another Weasley," the hat spoke sitting on top of Ron's head, "your family puts rabbit reproduction to shame. Anyway I know where to place you….Gryffindor!" Relief flooded Ron's face as he walked over to the table. Once he sat down his family began congratulating him. By congratulate I mean Percy shook his hand, Fred was doing a jig, and George was mad because he lost a bet with Fred on Ron's house. _'Boys.' _

"Harry Potter." The whole room was a silent as a graveyard. Everyone in the room was holding their breath at the name of the Boy-Who-Lived. First years were more curious as to which house he would be in while the older students whispered to each other asking if it were really him. Even the teachers had their eyes trained on him while he stepped forward. Professor Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat with interest. _'Wait. Professor Dumbledore is interested in Harry. Then again he did defeat a very powerful wizard so who wouldn't. But…there's something else. Think Hermione. Think!' _After racking my brain it came to me.

"_Why does it matter to you?" she replied in defense, "There is no harm in what I am doing. No one is in any danger because of this. It's not like I could go to you. I know what happened with the __**Potters**__."_

That was it! Professor Dumbledore was the man from the forest! But what could have happened that would make the woman he was talking to not trust him. Note to self: Find more information about the Potters.

"Gryffindor!"

"Yeah!" George shouted. Then he and Fred flipped up their robes showing their butt and said, "Kiss this Marcus Flint! Harry Potter is in Gryffindor!"

"You owe us 10 galleons!" Fred shouted laughing.

"Knock it off both of you! It hasn't even been 24 hours and you're forcing me to take points!" Percy glared at them. "Welcome to Gryffindor Harry. I'm Percy I'm one of the…" Tuning out Percy's little speech he gave to all the new comers I was brought back when Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat.

"Let the feast begin," as he said that the empty tables were filled with food. I marveled in the fact magic can basically do everything for you. Everyone began chowing down. More like everyone was eating while Ron was stuffing his face. _'Pig. One day he's going to choke on all that food for lack of chewing.'_

"Hello there!" a voice shouted popping it's head up from a platter of food. Ron sputtered and coughed until he swallowed his food. _'Or that one day could be today.' _"Welcome to Gryffindor."

"I know you," Ron said with amazement, "you're the ghost of Gryffindor Nearly Headless Nick!" _'Did he just say nearly? That's impossible.'_

Questioning this I had to speak out, "Nearly headless. How can you be nearly headless?" From the corner of my eye I caught Harry's eyes roll.

"Easy, like this," the ghost pulled on the top of his head and it, I hate to say it, "nearly" came almost completely off. And the inside was red and disgusting. _'I was asking for that,' _I thought closing my eyes and turning away.

The next day I found my way to the Library before class. It was extremely early so I had the place to myself.

"Good morning Ms." A woman who I believe to be the librarian greeted.

"Good morning to you too," I said, "Do you know where I can find a current events sections or newspaper or umm…"

She picked up my confusion, "the Daily Prophet?"

"Umm…yes?" I said a little unsure.

"Fourth isle down and to the right dear," she said with a smile.

"Thanks." I made my way to said isle which was filled with drawers containing past Daily Prophets. _'I guess the Daily Prophet is like a muggle newspaper.' _Thankfully for my OCD it was in alphabetical order. _'Let's try H's. Here we go. Harry Potter.' _I pulled out eleven different Daily Prophets from the drawer and sat at the nearest desk. I picked up the most current one.

**Rejoice for Another Year!**

**July 31, 1992 by: Rita Skeeter**

**The wizarding world can once again sleep peacefully for another year. For eleven straight years all witch and wizards have been freed from the clutches of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. No peep nor curse has been flown since the downfall of the Dark Lord. All thanks goes to Harry James Potter. The savoir of our world. Just a mere 1 year old child he managed to defeat the wicked evil. Also mainly alleged Death Eaters had also been questioned and thrown in jail. Some, however, said they were under the imperius curse and gave names of other Death Eaters. I don't believe this is all true. My personal feeling is people gave up others names to save their skins but still secretly hold their allegiance to the most hated wizard in the world. More on Pg. 3**

'_Eleven years. So that would be 1981.' _Shuffling through the papers I found it in the very back.

**Goodbye Dark Lord, Hello Baby!**

**July 31, 1981 by: Rita Skeeter**

**Ladies and gentlemen, wizards and witches of all ages, the Dark Lord has been vanquished! That's right He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named was defeated on this day. As we speak Aurors are rounding up all of the Dark Lord's followers. YOU HEAR THAT YOU NO GOOD FOR NOTHING DEATH EATERS! THEY ARE COMING FOR YOU! After years of pain, killing, and betrayals all will now come to a rest. I have just been informed by the Ministry of Magic that they confirmed the Dark Lord is dead! All thanks goes to our new savoir and celebrity Harry Potter. Harry James Potter was face to face with the Dark Lord himself when something happened causing the Dark lord to crumble. Have you fallen out of your seats yet? If not now you will because this heaven sent boy is only a one year baby! Yes are conqueror of evil is just an infant. Apparently, babies aren't just cute and annoying, but they are also deadly. However, there were some misfortunate events. Before baby Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who, his parents stepped in to protect him. Both James and Lily Potter bravely fought for the protection of their son. Unfortunately, I am told, no amount of bravery nor their magic could've saved them. James and Lily Potter were killed by the Dark Lord and our little baby boy bundle who has saved us all, is now an orphan. Harry Potter is the second boy this month to lose his parents to a monster. Just a few weeks ago Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were killed by Death Eaters with one of the unforgivable curses: the cruciatus curse. No one as cruel as the Dark Lord himself and his followers would stoop so low to kill a poor child's parent. As for our orphaned savoir, he is being sent somewhere in the muggle world. The only question now is "Will he ever return?"**

Tears flooded to my eyes as I read the article. Molly and Susan didn't say anything about Harry's parents being killed. Wiping my eyes I reread the article. There was nothing about any connection between Harry and Dumbledore. At the bottom it said Mr. and Mrs. Potter's information was in the obituaries on page 5. My eyes widened at the pictures of Harry's parents. His mom was very beautiful and his dad looked strong and confident. The pictures were given to the Daily Prophet by friends of theirs. They all ranged from Lily and her friends, to James as a seeker for Hogwart's quidditch team, to both of them together as head boy and girl their 7th year. There was one picture that showed James as a student holding a quidditch trophy with his other teammates. The caption read that the plaque was now proudly displayed in the Hogwarts' trophy case. That is a real tragedy. I even had no idea that Neville's parents were killed. That must be why he's so fidgety and nervous. Looking at the library clock I realized I had 20 minutes to get to class. Putting away the Daily Prophets I walked out at a fast pace.

"And just where are you going at such a fast pace?" Draco asked catching up to me with ease followed by his servants.

"I'm off to Transfiguration," I simply said without slowing down. "You?"

"Same, but we still have 20 minutes before we have to get there," Draco said confused, "and at this pace we will still have 15 minutes."

"I like to be early," I said, "plus it's the first class of the first day and I don't want to set a bad example by…" I was stopped short when I ran into someone after making a sharp turn. All of my books, quills, and parchment fell out of my bag.

"Watch where you're going," a harsh voice spoke looking down at me. I cringed at his voice and by the looks of it he was older. He towered over me at 6' or so wearing a yellow robe. That signified he was in Hufflepuff but which year I wasn't sure.

"Sorry," I said meekly.

"Maybe you should watch where _you're _going!" Draco all but shouted at him with venom in his voice.

"Well then what exactly are you going to do about it little first year shrimp?" the older boy asked flicking Draco in the head. His face became red with anger. Crabbe and Goyle both stepped forward reaching for their wands.

"Wait, stop," I said holding back the three boys, "guys it's not worth it. You get into a fight you could get detention. He's not worth the effort."

The older boy just chuckled, "That's right little kidies listen to your ugly friend over there. You don't know what you'll get yourselves into." He walked away laughing while I still held them back. By now Draco was shaking with anger. Before I could stop him, he had already pulled out his wand.

"_Levicorpus!" _a golden light flew out of Draco's wand and hit the older boy in the back. Once it made contact, the boy was flipped upside down and hanging in midair. I couldn't help but laugh as the boy's stuff flew all over the place as he tried wiggling his way out of the spell. I turned to Draco who had a smirk plastered on his face.

"You are going to get in so much trouble," I said hitting his shoulder. I tried to be angry but I was laughing too hard.

"It was worth it," he said triumphantly, "he was being a prat to you and he flicked me in the head. No one touches a Malfoy without permission."

Through a fit of giggles I asked, "Well do I have permission for thanking you?" He nodded his head slowly unsure on what I was going to do. I went to wrap my arms around him to give him a hug when I saw my wrist watch. We had 10 minutes to get to class! Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck, for some reason I don't know why, instead of hugging him I kissed him on the cheek. Pulling away really fast I blushed while he stood there stiff as a board face covered in shock. Crabbe had his mouth hanging open while Goyle, who picked up my books, tried to keep them from dropping. I laughed nervously and grabbed my books.

"What was that?" Crabbe asked dumbfounded. "Draco?"

Draco finally came out of his trance, "Is that going to be a re-occurring thing?"

"Maybe," I blushed harder, "if you can catch me!" I took off running towards the classroom. Draco was shouting my name as his feet pounded after me. Then following behind him came Goyle and Crabbe panting and struggle to breath as they ran calling for Draco. Clearly running is a foreign concept to them. The four of us ran all the way across the school. I was almost to the door when I dropped a roll of parchment. Turning around I couldn't see Draco in sight. Figuring I lost him I went back to get the parchment. After placing it back in my bag I turned around to head to class.

"Boo!"

"AAHHH!" I screamed and jumped back five feet. Draco just leaned against the wall smirking at me. "Not…funny…" I said trying to catch my breath.

"That's what you get for leaving me behind," he said wiping away a little sweat forming on his forehead.

"It might not happen again," I said catching my breath.

"Ladies first," Draco said walking towards the door. Doing a mock curtsey I walked into the room. Before I made it entirely into the room Draco quickly took a good tug on my hair.

"Ouch," I jumped rubbing the back of my head. "What was that for?"

"That," he said getting closer to my face, "was for giving me that pathetic excuse for a kiss back there. So at some point in time of the near future, you owe me a better kiss." For once in my life, that I can remember, I was dumbfounded. Speechless. Lost for words. Laughing at me Draco turned me toward the door again and gave me a slight pinch to get me moving.

"Hermione! Over here!" Looking around I spotted Molly waving her arms from the front of the class. I jogged up to her and sat down. "It's so good to see you! How is your house? Why is your face flushed?"

"Oh I was just…" I rattled my brain to find an excuse, "doing a bit of exercising." Molly shook her head. Looking at my watch class should be starting…..now. The door to the room opened and everyone turned around to look for the teacher. But a teacher did not walk through the door. A small little cat sat at the entrance. Said cat proceeds to walk in to the classroom. Halfway up the isle of the desk the cat did something strange. It began to morph. Before our very eyes the cat turned into Professor McGonagall. The whole class gasped in surprise at this unknown magic trick.

"That was amazing!" Molly exclaimed. I just shook my head agreeing with her.

"Welcome to Transfiguration," Professor said from the front of the room. "In this class you will…..Yes Mr. Crabbe?"

All attention turned to Goyle who raised his hand, "How did you do that?"

"Now that is a good question Mr. Goyle," she said, "can anyone answer his question?" I shot my hand in the air eager to answer.

She turned to me with amusement in her eyes, "Yes, Ms. Granger."

"You are an animagus. An animagus is a person who can shift into animal without casting a spell or drinking any potion. It takes a lot of skill to master this type of magic. And the animal in which the person transforms into cannot be chosen but given based on personality. There are only few little animagus that are registered by the Ministry of Magic but there could be thousands of more who have not been registered," after I finished talking I looked around to see the class staring at me wide eyed. Nervous I turned back to the professor.

"Well done Ms. Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said happily. "Now in this class you will learn how to transform various items into something else. Such as turning a rat into a cup, a beetle into a button, a book into a dog and the list goes on. Now open your text books to page 1. By the end of class today I want a full foot long parchment about what Transfiguration is, it's purposes, and how can it be used in a daily life. Begin." The class was filled with the sound of flipping pages and furious scribbling. Professor McGonagall transformed back into a cat and sat upon her desk surveying the class. No one paid any mind. It was like she wasn't even there. That is until a loud hissing sound came from her. Everyone looked up to see what was wrong. The cat strode over to Goyle's desk and looked at his paper. Its eyes began to glance between his paper and Crabbe's paper. In one swift motion the cat raised its claw and torn up the parchment.

"No cheating!" the cat hissed yet still made an audible sound. "5 points from Slytherin! Now start over." After a few short minutes, I managed to get half of it done when the door flew open. Turning around I saw Ron and Harry out of breath running up to the front of the class. _'Of course they're the ones to be 20 minutes late to class.' _

"Finally, we made it," Ron said looking around the room, "can you just picture the look on McGonagall's old face if we were late?" Harry just nodded his head still out of breath. _'These two are idiots.' _

"Shouldn't have said that," Molly whispered next to me. Professor jumped off her desk and morphed back into human form. Professor began to scold them for being late.

The only excuse they could come up with was, "We got lost."

"Then get a map," she said rather sternly, "hopefully, you won't need one to get to your seats." Class ended and everyone gathered their books to left. Placing everything back in its proper order in my bag I was the last one to leave the room. Once outside I saw Draco and his two friends talking. He began to walk over to me when Harry and Ron stepped in my line of vision.

"Umm Hermione?" Harry asked a little nervous, "we have potions next and…Ron and I were wondering if we could follow you to the dungeons." Ron shook his head to agree.

"You honestly have no idea where you are going?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope," Ron said, "absolutely no clue." _'At least he's honest about his cluelessness.' _

"Fine then," I said walking away, "follow me." Looking back over my shoulder I saw Draco walking a few feet behind us. He looked rather upset. _'Sorry.'_ I mouthed to him and continued walking.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So Hermione, how do you already know your way around here?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Well unlike you two I studied the Hogwarts map yesterday," I said as it was the most obvious thing, "and I've managed to memorize all of the direct routes to get to each class."

"So you're like one of those people who think they practically know everything?" Ron asked a little annoyed.

"I don't know everything," I spoke slightly mad, "I do know how to find my way to all my classes."

Ron just gave a snort, "That's a yes then. I can already tell you'll be just as annoying as my brother Percy." I stopped to turn around and glare at him. Biting my tongue I started for the path again to the dungeons. Ron let out a small "ouch" behind me. Assuming Harry must have hit him for being so rude.

"Sorry about that," Harry said catching up to me, "what Ron meant to say was that we are grateful for you to show us to class." _'Got to give him points for effort.' _Harry then leaned down to my ear and whispered, "He's just cranky because he didn't get a chance to eat breakfast. Once he stuffs his face with some sort of food, he will be better. People aren't the same when they are hungry." I couldn't help but laugh at that statement even though it was a cover for Ron.

"What are you two laughing about?" Ron asked walking on the other side of Harry.

Laughing too hard to answer, Harry decided to, "Nothing Ron. Just nothing." Walking into the Potions room certainly proved a point as to why it's in the dungeons. The room was dark with light only coming from one window. It had an eerie creepy kind of look to it. I took a seat at the front of the class. Unfortunately, there weren't any two seats left for Harry and Ron. Only one seats including the one by me.

"Hey Hermione," Ron looked at me, "can I…"

"Harry would you like to sit here with me?" I asked interrupting him. There was no way I'm going to sit next to him. Harry turned to Ron, shrugged, than sat down.

"Well then where am I supposed to sit?" Ron asked rather angry.

"Chairs are for only those who can afford to pay full tuition here," Draco said from the desk next to me, "so I guess you'll just have to sit on the floor." All the other Slytherins began to laugh at Draco's remark. Ron balled his fist in anger and Harry stood up from his seat ready to fight.

"Ron," I said trying to get his attention, "Ron! Look there's a seat back there by Susan. I'm sure she won't mind you sit there, right Susan?" I gave her an extreme pleading look to which she shook her head. "There now Ron go take a seat. Harry sit your butt down!" I yanked Harry back down to his seat and glared at him to stay there. At last Professor Snape walked in. He started his speech with saying there's no playing with wands in his class or how no one would appreciate the art of making potions. This was all useless information so I sort of drowned it out. And began to study his features. His hair was black, very long and greasy looking. Skin pale with a scowl plastered on his face that made him look 30 years older. Even the long flowing cloak he wore was all black. This man clearly put darkness and depression to shame. Putting a halt to observing I tuned back in to see if there was any useful information.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind," his voice spoke trying to make us enchanted by what potions can do, "how to bottle fame, and even put a stop to death." He turned his attention to my desk. "Perhaps, maybe, I'm just an old loon who is unable to teach those who have already obtained some abilities that you know enough to not pay attention in my class." Curious I looked to the side and saw Harry scribbling in his book. _'Imbecile!' _All eyes were on him and he didn't even look up. I gave him a good jab to the ribs and tilted my head in the direction of the Professor. "I see we have a celebrity in the class. The famous Mr. Potter gracing us here at Hogwarts. Pray tell what happens when you add root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." _'I know this one!'_ It was written on Harry's face he didn't know the answer so I raised my hand for him to call on me. "No clue? How about the differences between wolfsbane and monkswood."

"Oh I know," I said quietly but raised my hand higher in the air.

Sighing he replied, "I don't know sir." _'Oh come on that's an easy one!' _

"Lastly, where can you find a bezoar?" Professor Snape asked taping his foot in annoyance. Again I raised my hand higher and was shaking it like a kindergartener trying to get his attention.

"I have no clue sir," Harry said with his face full of embarrassment. I huffed and put my hand down for I knew he wouldn't call on me.

"That's a shame," Professor Snape said coming closer to Harry, "clearly not all famous people are accompanied by brains." _'That's the truth.' _"Let this be a lesson to all of you that fame isn't everything."

"Thanks Potter," Draco spat walking up to him after class, "now because of you we have a 3 foot long essay due tomorrow."

"Go away Malfoy!" Ron said getting in between him and Harry. "If it bothers you so much go home and cry to your dad about that."

That just made Draco even angrier, "Listen here you broke, red head, weasel…."

"Stop it!" I shouted pushing both boys away. "We just got out of class. Let's just all of us walk away and call it a day." I shot a look at Ron who began to back down.

"But he…!" Draco began to protest.

"**All **of us," I said staring down Draco. He sneered at Harry and Ron and walked away. It hurt me to see him upset but that's the last thing that needs to happen is a fight breaking out. I started walking away to the Great Hall. "Come on you two," I said turning around, "there's a high possibility you don't know how to get to the Great Hall from here. So follow me." Both boys shrugged and did as I said.

"_Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water, into rum," _Seamus said chanting the same spell three times now. For the past 5 minutes he's been trying to turn his glass of water into rum. You think he would've learned from yesterday's experience. Idiot tried to make tea and it ended up exploding in his face. _"Eye of rabbit…" _And there he goes again. _'The same thing will happen just like yesterday in 3….2….1…."_

_*BAM* _

'_Boom goes the Finnigan.' _I sang in my head as the other Gryffindors started laughing hysterically at Seamus. Black soot covered his entire face, smoke pouring out of his cup, and the explosion pushed the front of his hair up at odd angles. He even might have managed to take his eyebrows off this time. Everyone's laughter seized when owls came flying into the hall.

"Mail is here," Ron said excitedly. Owls flew all over the hall dropping packages. Some even landed in plates of food or drinks if the owl missed its target. Looking up at the ceiling I spotted Lila swoop down with a white envelope in her talons. She dropped the letter into my hands and flew off. _'It must be from mom and dad.'_

_Hermione _

_ Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor house. Your father and I hope you are having fun and making a lot of friends. We do miss you ever so much. Your father even started counting the days until you come home for Christmas. And we presume your classes are going well? How are the teachers? Are kids being nice to you? Hope to hear from you soon. We love you._

_ Love Mom._

"Hey look," Dean Thomas shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, "Neville's go a remembrall."

"I know what those are," I said looking at the round glass object in Neville's hand, "the smoke inside it will turn red when you've forgotten something."

Neville turned me with confusion, "The problem is I can't remember what I forgotten." I wanted to point out if you forgot it then clearly you weren't going to remember it. But I didn't want to even go there.

"Hey listen to this someone broke into Gringotts," Harry said reading the Daily Prophet. I put the letter in my bag and turned my full attention to Harry. "'Believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches, the goblins of Gringotts gave notice of the break in but said nothing was taken. According to their records the vault 713 was emptied that same day.' That's strange."

"Why's that?" I asked at the face Harry made.

"Hagrid and I went to that vault," Harry said looking at Ron and me.

After lunch all of the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins stood outside next to rows of brooms. _'Great today is the flying lesson.'_

"Good afternoon class," Madam Hooch said walking through the center of the two lines.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch," everyone said in unison.

"Now today will be your first flying lesson," she spoke with excitement filling her eyes. I gulp down the bile that rose in my throat. "Step up to the left side of your broom. Place your right hand of the broom and say up!" None one said anything for a few seconds until Harry spoke first.

"Up!" the broom came flying up to his right hand immediately. From there multiple students started shouting it. _'Beginners luck,' _I thought glancing over at him. If he could do it easily than so could I.

"Up!" I shouted and the broom only twitched side to side. I tried once more and no luck. I lifted my head to see if anyone else was struggling. My eyes landed on Draco. I gave him a small smile as he watched me attempt it again. "Up!" the broom just kept moving from side to side on the ground. This started to irritate me greatly. I heard a faint chuckle come from Draco so I shot him _'You try it then look.'_

"Up," he said calmly and not as forceful as Harry. Just like Harry's did his flew right to his hand. He gave a smirk and the raise of his eyebrow.

Scrunching my nose at him I tried yet again, "Up!" It was a little more successful. Instead of just twitching it started bouncing around from left to right. "Up!"

"Put more feeling into it," Madam Hooch said.

"Up!" I said putting "feeling" into it. The stupid broom still just bounced around.

"Want some help?" Harry asked looking over at me. I debated on letting him but he did get his first. I nodded my head. "Here place your hand right in front so you can grab it as soon as it flies up," he said stepping me behind me and placing his hand on top of mine. "Now imagine the broom soaring up to your hand. Clear your mind of any other thoughts besides that. Concentrate. Try it now."

"Up!" I said forcefully. The broom flew up so fast I almost fell backwards.

"Good job!" Harry exclaimed. Smiling in triumph looking at the broom I completely missed the dirty look Draco gave Harry. We both turned our attention to Ron who still didn't get his yet.

"Up. Up!" he was getting very angry by this point. "Up!" he shouted in rage and the broom came flying up and hit him smack dab in the face. I tried to contain my snickers but Harry just couldn't. "Shut up Harry." He was laughing too so I decided to let my laughter out. "You can shut up too," he said through fits of chuckles looking at me. Turning my head straight forward to stop laughing at his misery I saw Draco trying to glare holes into Ron's skull. _'What is wrong with him?' _After 5 more minutes everyone either managed to call up their broom or just picked it up to move on.

"Now that you've got your broom, you must mount it," Madam Hooch instructed, "make sure you grip it tight. If not that than have a nice fall. When I blow my whistle I want you to kick off the ground nice and hard. Hover for a few moments. Then lean forward to bring yourself down. Understand?" All the students nodded and got ready to kick off. "Ready! 3…..2…." once Madam Hooch blew her whistle Neville took off high into the skies. Judging by his expression, he didn't know what was going on. "Mr. Longbottom," Madam Hooch said watching him hover, "come back down now." Neville tried leaning forward but the broom wouldn't go down. It only made it go higher in the air.

"Down, Down!" Neville shouted at it with fear in his voice. The higher he went the more scared he was. Before he knew it he began to fly right past Madam Hooch's head.

"Mr. Longbottom!" she shouted dodging the boy flying overhead. "Come back here immediately!" It was too late. Neville and his broom took off flying into the air. Everyone began shouting his name in worry. The broom flew in circles above our heads and started twisting and turning. It proceeded to ram itself into one of the castle walls; climb up even higher, then went for a nose dive right into the ground. It was almost like the broom was trying to throw him off. Before Neville could collide with the ground, the broom turned itself upward and came straight for us. Some students began inching away while Madam Hooch drew out her wand. As Neville approached faster and faster, Madam Hooch dove out of the way. This caused other students to react and drop to the ground as well. I dove from the Gryffindor side to the Slytherin side. I felt a pair of arms reach around my back to hold me down as a gust a wind past right above me signaling Neville just pasted. Lifting my head my eyes met Draco lying right next to me. _'That was so sweet of him to protect me.' _Looking around he quickly helped me back off my feet and turned me around in circles to check for any injuries. Neville's shouts were coming closer meaning his room circled around. It flew past a statue with a pointed spear. The end point snagged itself on Neville's cloak causing the broom to fly away without him. Everyone gathered in a big giant circle around him. Some relieved he was off the broom, others still worried because he was still high up. If he fell straight to the ground, he would probably be dead.

_*Rip* _The tearing of fabric reached everybody's ears. People gasped when the saw the top of his cloak was ripping off of the statue due to the excessive amount of weight. Neville's cloak gave out and soon he was sent hurtling to the ground. At last minute a torch used at night caught another part of his cloak and suspended him in midair for a few seconds. Then said cloak slipped off his body and Neville fell the remaining distance to the ground. Everyone cringed at the sickening sound of a crack.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Move out of the way all of you!" shouted Madam Hooch running over towards him. "Oh dear looks like a broken wrist. Come on now let's take you to Madam Pomfrey. Now listen in all of you! No one is to take their feet of this ground or I will have you expelled! Understand?" My whole body froze at the word expelled_. 'Just breathe, relax Hermione,'_ I thought to myself, _'She will only expel you if you go off on the broomstick. Due to fear of heights, that will not happen.' _Everyone watched Madam Hooch and Neville walk back into the building.

"Did you see his face? Serves him right for trying to be a show off," all attention turned to Draco as he stood in the middle of the crowd. Then he started twirling something in his hand. It was Neville's remembrall! "Maybe if he would've squeezed this a little bit harder, it would've reminded him to fall on his fat arse." My mouth hit the floor after he said that. _'Neville could've been severely injured! Or even worse killed! Something has gotten into Draco's attitude and I don't like it.'_

Harry stepped forward to confront him, "Hand it over Malfoy!"

"No," Draco said glaring at him, "I'll make sure to personally place it somewhere Longbottom can find it." Harry reached forward to grab it but Draco pushed backwards and launch himself into the air. He was flying on his broom after Madam Hooch said not to! He flew a few feet higher into the air before he shouted to us down below, "I think I see a lovely spot up here on the roof. What's wrong Potter? If you want it, come get it. Or is it too far beyond your reach?" Harry looked ready to explode he was so mad. Looking at Draco he began to mount his broom. _'I've got to stop this.'_

"Harry you can't," I hissed at him, "Madam Hooch said anyone caught in the air would get expelled! Plus you don't even know how to fly that thing properly!" Ignoring me the stupid prat took off into the sky. "What an idiot." _'When he gets expelled he better not come cry to me for assistants.' _Trying to balance himself by shifting his weight Harry reached Malfoy in the air. They were too far away to hear what they were saying but Harry was probably demanding the item back. That thought was confirmed when he flew towards Draco, with his hand outstretched, and Draco did a 360 to avoid him. Once Harry turned around to try again, Draco sent the remembrall flying in the opposite direction. In the blink of an eye we watched Harry take off after it. _'He is going to get in so much trouble.' _Satisfied with his work Draco brought he broom back down to the ground. All of the Slytherins high fived him as the smirk on his face grew. He made eye contact with me and the smirk dropped. I gave him a mixture of _I can't believe you_ glare and what_ is the matter with you _look. With guilt in his eyes he mouthed _'Sorry.' _

"Look there's Harry!" Seamus shouted looking at the sky. My eyes squinted looking in the direction Harry flew off. There he was with Neville's remembrall in his hand. With a confident smile he successfully touched his broom back down. Forgetting about the fact he could be in trouble and it was Draco's fault to begin with, I ran with the others to congratulate him.

"Harry Potter." Our cheers ended when Professor McGonagall came walking towards us. "Come with me. As for the rest of you leave your brooms here and wait for your next class." Harry followed behind the professor with his shoulders sagged and his head down. _'Poor Harry. All he did was stand up to Draco in Neville's defense.' _That reminds me. As everyone parted to walk around the school before next session I stomped my way over to Draco.

"Why did you do that?" I all but shouted at him. "Harry could've been seriously hurt! Now he might be expelled because of you!" He didn't answer me. So I continued, "And what is up with you today? First you insult Ron, and then try to fight him; second, you make fun of Neville when he could've been killed, and lastly, you taunt in tease Harry into challenging you which now he will be punished for! I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't like it!"

"You don't know me," Draco said looking at me with a face full of anger.

"I don't know you? That is your only line of defense?" if it was, it's pretty pathetic. "Well you know what? I don't know you. But I would like to get to know you and to why you're doing all of this. Unless you really are this horrible of a person I want no part of it!" Turning around I started to walk away from him. I stopped when I felt something grab my wrist. Knowing who it was I didn't turn around. "Draco let go of my wrist." He refused to let go so I refused to look at him.

With a loud sigh he took his other hand and turn my head around to look at him, "Hermione I'm sorry. Okay I'm sorry. Look I did everything because…." He trailed off not finding the right words.

"Go on," I encouraged him.

"I-I was angry," Draco said testing the word, "When you were escorting Potter and Weasley to the dungeons, I felt a little upset you agreed but decided it was out of good nature. Then I heard the weasel insult you. I was about to confront him when Potter beat me to it, that I had no problem with. What I did have a problem with was when he whispered something into your ear and you laughed at it. And just 10 minutes ago he got really close to you to help you with your boom. I was happy when weasel caused harm to his own being but when he caught you laughing at him he didn't fire an insult. He just laughed it off while you were giggling at him. That's why I did what I did. Because I was mad."

"What about Neville?" I asked still processing this information.

"He's just a pathetic person that I used to get under Potter's skin," Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh I get it," I said with a smile on my face, "you weren't mad. You were jealous."

Draco's eyes were ready to pop out of his head, "I was not jealous!"

"Yes you were!" I said holding my side laughing.

"I was not!" Draco said with rage. "Besides, Malfoys don't chase after women. Women chase after them." That just made me laugh even harder. He rolled his eyes and lightly tugged my hair to get me to stop. After settling my laugh down to mere chuckles we, by we I mean the four of us, started walking into the building. "So what's the deal between you and those twits?"

'_Twits? Which ones? Oh yeah!'_, "Those 'twits' aren't my friends. I just talked to Harry because he is nicer than Ron. I don't like him and he doesn't like me. And Harry is just the neutral island that keeps us from murdering each other." Draco smirked and nodded his head. Looking at my watch is was time for me to move on with my classes. I pulled Draco by the arm and gave him a big hug. Before I pulled away I whispered, "You were so jealous!" With that said I ran for my life away from him. Luckily my next class was far from his so I wouldn't have to witness his wrath.

"Hey Hermione," Susan said grabbing me by the hand, "come on we have Herbology next." Susan ran nearly pulling my arm out of my socket while I ran trying to keep up.

"Now I want all of you to write a 2 foot essay about the plant Devil's Snare," Professor Sprout said, "due tomorrow! Off you go then." Looking around the room I saw Harry wasn't there. Assuming the worst, he probably was expelled. I would ask Ron but frankly I don't like him. Gathering my things I left the greenhouse.

"Hey Hermione," I turned to see Alex my Herbology partner, "a few of us are going to work on our essay in the courtyard, you want to come?"

"Sure," I walked with her and another girl from the Slytherin to the courtyard.

"Let's see," Alex said biting her quill, "What is devil snare's main weakness?"

Searching through my notes I found the answer, "Sunlight."

"Oh yeah that's right," the girl from Slytherin said, "now how did that rhyme go again?"

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare," All three of us chanted in a spooky voice, "it's deadly fun but will sulk in the sun!" All three of us began to laugh at the little trick Professor Sprout gave us. As I finished the first foot of the essay I recognized a Ron's voice.

"Harry quidditch is awesome!" _'Wait. Did Ron just say Harry?' _I looked up to see Harry walking along side Ron. _'Oh my goodness he didn't get expelled!' _I ran up towards them and caught the end of the conversation, "It's a great game and I'm sure you will be good at it."

"But I have never played it before," Harry whined trying to get it through Ron's head, "What if I go out there and make a complete full of myself?"

"You won't make a full of yourself," I said trying to convince him, "it's in your blood." Both boys looked at me as if I was crazy. "Come on follow me. Again." I took them down a series of corridors until we were a few feet from our destination. "So what did Professor McGonagall want?"

"She made Harry the new seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team!" Ron said still amazed by the news. "He is the youngest player there ever was since a century ago." _'Oh. That's why Harry was worried about playing quidditch. Also why he wasn't thrown out of here. I'm sure he will be delighted to see this.' _Once we reached the end of the hallway I pointed to a large trophy case.

"Take a look," I said pointing out a certain plaque that might be of interest. It was a brown plaque with a gold banner on it and with little gold spots for the names. At the very bottom of it said: _Seeker, James Potter._ Harry's father and fellow teammates won that trophy when he was in school.

"Wow," Ron said in awe, "why didn't you tell me your dad was a seeker?"

Harry just stared at it before a smile appeared on his face, "I-I didn't know until now." We headed back to the grand staircase to retire in the Gryffindor common rooms.

"It's spooky Harry, she knows more about you than you do," Ron said as if I wasn't there. _'It's called research. Though it doesn't make it sound any less creepy.' _

Shaking his head he said, "Who doesn't?" We got halfway up the stairs when there was a rough lurch in the other direction. "Oh no the staircase is changing." Once it stopped we scrambled off before it decided to move again. The three of us sprinted to the first door our eyes spotted. Walking in it felt like walking back into the dungeons again. It was bleak, slightly cold, and had statues with cobwebs and dust covering them. Piling in a stone torch lit up to give us some light. This place looked abandoned. It was like no one else ever came through here. _'Or their not supposed to come through here.' _

"Guys this is the 3rd floor corridor," they both just gave a so what look, "we aren't allowed to be in here!"

"You're right," Harry said, "let's get out of here." _*Meow* _Oh no. Turning around our eyes fell upon Mrs. Norris. She was Filch's partner in crime when it came to finding students in places they aren't supposed to be in. She meowed again this time signaling the creepy old man himself.

"Run!" Harry shouted grabbing our arms to turn us around. We sprinted down the corridor with the torches lighting up to signal we were passing through. "Look! We can hide behind that door!" Harry reached it first and tried to tug on it. It wasn't opening. _'It might need a spell to open it.' _

"Harry I think…" I tried to say quietly incase Filch was nearby but he didn't hear me.

Shoving Harry aside Ron stepped in, "Open up, open up, open up! Stupid door!"

"Ron just wait a second…" again I was ignored and Ron began to barbarically kick the door.

"No! We're dead!" Ron said whining like a little child. It was really irritating.

"Move over!" I said throwing Ron to the side. Pulling out my wand, I held it right in front of the lock, "_Alohomora." _The lock came undone with ease. I turned around to rub it in their faces but they both literally tackled me into the room and shut the door. Throwing the two off of me I leaned my ear to the door in an attempt to hear and footsteps. Giving a sigh of relief I turned to see Ron looking at me funny. "What?"

"Alohomora?" he asked like it was a foreign spell.

Then again look who I am talking to, "_Standard Book of Spells. _It's a mandatory book for all years."

"Oh yeah," Ron said as if he knew that all along, "Why would anyone lock this door and not the door coming into the 3rd floor?"

"I don't know Ron," Harry said not even looking at us, "maybe it's to keep people away from that!" Ron and I both looked towards where Harry was pointing. It was a three headed dog sleeping on the ground. My bad it was sleeping as one of the heads opened its eyes. The first head gave a yawn and causing the others to wake up as well. My eyes traveled down to how massively huge the dog's paw was when I saw it. _'What is that?' _Examining closer it looked like the floor had a wood patch in it. _'Stone floors don't have random patches of wood in it. Unless…it's a trapdoor!' _After my small little detective work the three headed dog stood up and growled at us. _'Oh dear.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"These people must be insane!" Ron shouted walking into the common room. "Have they flown off their rocker by thinking it was okay to keep a beast like that in a school?" _'He's been shouting like that for the past 10 minutes. It was getting on my last nerve.' _

"Ron hush," Harry said trying to get him to lower his voice.

"You are so thick that you don't use your eyes," I said trying to shut him up, "didn't you see the small wood panel underneath its feet?"

"Oh yeah because I wanted to see if they kept its nail moderately trimmed," Ron said with sarcasm, "no! I was looking at its heads. Or are you so thick to take into account it had three!"

"Shh," Harry insisted again to get Ron to calm down.

"Its feet were placed firmly over a trap door," I fired back, "so what does that tell you?" Neither of them had a clue. "It means the dog was not just dropped off by the stork, it was put there for a reason." Again both of them still didn't get it. _'Ugh!' _"It's guarding something."

"Guarding something?" Harry asked confused.

Ignoring the fact he just took my words and made them a question I spoke rather impatiently, "Yes! And if you don't mind I'm going to bed. Before you two find some other stupid way to get us killed." I stepped into the door and before I shut it I added, "Or even worse expelled!" With a small slam I plopped myself down on the bed. _'I am too young to be putting up with a bunch of idiots.' _This can't be a constant thing if I want to maintain my sanity.

"Good morning!" I spoke happily sitting in front of Harry and Ron. They just grunted in response. _'Guess not all people are morning people.' _I began to pile up my plate with eggs, bacon, and some toast. "So boys, what do you have planned for your free period?"

"I need to finished yesterday's Herbology homework," Ron growled, "I don't even like that class. It's really boring and the work is extremely hard!"

"It's only hard to you Ron because you never pay attention," Harry said clearly fed up with his fussing. A small laugh came out from my mouth. Ron turned to glare at me while I covered up my smile by drinking pumpkin juice.

"What about you Harry?"

"I have to go see Oliver Wood," he said rather nervously, "he needs to teach me the quidditch basics."

"That sounds like fun," I said trying to brighten his mood.

"Oh yeah because I've never played the game before in my life and the first match is after Halloween, so it's a real blast Hermione." His words hurt slightly but I shrugged it off due to his nerves. "What about you?"

"I'm going to the library to catch up on some reading," I spoke rather excitedly.

"Bookworm," Ron mumbled under his breath. Harry just kicked him from under the table.

"You know Ron," Harry whispered though I still heard him, "if you were to maybe ask nicely, Hermione might help you with your homework." _'Oh no Hermione is not!' _

"Good idea," Ron smiled as a light clicked on in his head, "Hey Hermione…"

"Bye!" I cut him off and sprinted to the library. I made it to the library in 2 minutes flat. Walking in I took a big breath and let the smell of books wash away any stress I was feeling. "Good morning Madam Prince!"

"Good morning Ms. Granger," She said putting some books away, "let me guess free period?"

"Yes mam," I said smiling, "I also brought back the book I borrowed."

A look of shock came across her face, "But you just checked it out two days ago."

"I finished it already," her face was beyond priceless. Shrugging her shoulders she stamped the book and sent it off to its rightful spot. Glancing through the isles my eyes roamed for a new book to read. Suddenly, my eyes landed on a very large brown book. It was a rather large book with pages torn and yellowed with age. _'Perfect.' _I grabbed the heavy book, sat down, and skimmed through the content. I reached a caption that caught my eye. It read: _The Elixir of Life page 205. _Furiously skipping to the designated page, I began to read the passage. The book says a very powerful alchemist named Nicolas Flamel had discovered the secrete to immortality. _'Wow! This is just like the stories about the fountain of youth!' _I was a few lines away from his great discovery when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Crabbe look at this," that was Goyle's voice

"Ha you look like an idiot!" Crabbe's.

And lastly, "Both of you two shut up! This homework is due today and I can't concentrate with your blubbering." A smile crept onto my face realizing the last voice was Draco's. I decided to abandon the book and talk to him. It actual has been a while since we talked. Peering around the bookcase I saw Draco trying to focus on his work while Crabbe and Goyle stuck their feathers up their noses and in their ears. _'Boys are really gross.' _Shaking off the sick feeling I strolled over to where they were.

"Draco!" I called to get their attention, "Hey guys!" All three boys looked at me with wide eyes. I was curious about their expressions but ignored it. As I made my way closer they hurriedly shove things back into their bags and took off out of the library. _'That was rather odd.' _Determined to find out what was wrong I ran to the exit. I made it out just in time to see a flash of blonde hair turn the corner. Running to catch up they turned around to see if I was there. Once they spotted me their faces paled and ran faster. Now I knew something was wrong. There was no way I could even come close to matching their speed. But that's why I have a brain. They were running through the area surrounding the courtyard. Two separate hallways both merged into one at two different end points with the garden in the middle. If I can quicken my pace slightly enough and speed my through the garden area I should be able to catch them. Said boys had no idea I was going to cut them off, but they saw I wasn't behind them and slowed to a walk. I gave a devilish smirk as I hid behind a pillar ready to scare them. Here they come. _'3…2….1.' _

"Boo!" I jumped out in front of them. Draco fell on his butt in fear while Crabbe screamed like a girl and jumped into Goyle's arms. "I so got you!" I laughed as I tried to help Draco pick up his spilled items. Handing them to him I noticed he quickly snatched them out of my hand. "Sorry," I spoke rather hurt by his actions, "I was just trying to have some fun. All three of you took off earlier. Why?"

"We forgot something in the Great Hall," Draco said with no expression on his face, "we have to get it before we are late for Charms." Scanning his eyes I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. But from the look of Crabbe and Goyle gave each other showed otherwise.

Feeling I shouldn't press the matter I said, "Oh, well let's get going then." I started to walk to away but stopped when they weren't following. "Come on. We only have a little time before class."

Draco's eyes widened a little bit, "We? As in you're coming with us?"

Nodding my head as if I was talking to a 4 year old, "Yes, we. I have nothing else to do." _'Now this is getting really suspicious. Why don't they want me to go with them?' _"Now come one you three."

"Wait," Crabbe shouted with a hint of nervousness in his voice, "did we say Great Hall? We meant the Potions class. So we'll just be off." Draco rolled his eyes and gave Crabbe a swift punch to the stomach. _'Their trying to avoid me.' _

"That's no problem," I pressed causing them to stop in their tracks, "I had a question for Professor Snape anyways." It was a total lie but if they changed their story again then something for sure is wrong.

"Actually," Goyle stepped in this time, "it's in the Slytherin common room."

"Well," I said stepping forward looking at all three of them, "which is it? The Great Hall, Potions room, or Slytherin common room."

"The Slytherin common room," Draco spoke up, "now if you will excuse us, we will be going."

I was really starting to get angry, "I can still come with you."

"No you can't," Draco hissed at me, "Gryffindors aren't allowed in."

Rage built in me so I kept pressing, "But I can still…"

"No!" Draco shouted at me with pure anger filling his eyes. I took a few steps backwards from him. My eyes began to water and I felt my heart break. Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "No, alright Hermione, just no. You can't come. See you in class." I watched Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walk away in the other direction. Crabbe and Goyle turned around to look at me with sad expressions. Draco just kept his back turned and continued walking. His two lackeys followed closely at his heels. Feeling alone and abandoned I walked to Charms. Taking the long route to make sure my eyes weren't red I walked in with 2 minutes to spare. Looking around I only found one seat available. Next to Ron. _'Great.'_ Sitting down at the desk I decided to push Draco from my mind. No boy will interrupt my studies.

"Now class," Professor Flitwick address the class, "today we will be learning a levitation charm. Or how to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers? Splendid! Now just a quick review of the swish and flick. Everyone now."

"Swish and flick," the entire class said unison waving their wands.

"Good. Also pronunciation is important. _Wingardium Leviosa," _professor said leaving us off on our own. The entire room filled with different voices attempting to make their feathers fly. Each one of them successfully failing. Since I already can do this spell with ease, I decided to scan my fellow classmates and help assist. Looking around I spotted Crabbe in the section across from me. He had a frustrated scowl on his face because the spell wasn't working. _'Let's see. The swish and flick is right. He's not saying it wrong. So what's the problem? Ah, there it is!'_

"Psst, Crabbe," I whispered not to draw attention. Couldn't hear me, let's try a little louder. "Crabbe!" It was louder than intended but the sounds of multiple students casting at the same time muffled it out a bit. I was successful when he finally lifted his head. It took him a while to figure out who was calling my name so I waved slightly to catch his eye. "You're holding the wand backwards," I tried to tell him. Unfortunately, he didn't understand based by the constant confusion on his face. I lifted my wand and point to the tip of it. I pointed the tip towards me, and then turned it around so it was facing outward. Picking up his wand he examined it then turned it around to the right position. Smiling I nodded my head that he was right. A smile graced his features in pride. However, it was interrupted when Draco gave him a nice whack to the head. Draco turned to look at me with a bit of anger in his eyes and looked away. Feeling very hurt and offended by his anger, my thoughts were halted when I watched Ron attempt the spell.

"Wingardrium Leviosar," Ron spoke not even doing the swish and flick. When it didn't work he began to slam his wand down in annoyance. If he kept fling it like that, it would go flying across the room.

I just had to intervene, "Stop. Stop. _Stop_." I placed my hand on top of his to get him to stop thrashing the wand like an idiot. "You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides you're saying it wrong. It's _Leviosa, _not _Leviosar._" I put more strain on the o sound to explain to him how he was saying it was wrong. Not surprisingly, he didn't take my assistance well.

"You do it then if you're so clever," he said not trying to hide his annoyance, "go on." Feeling the extreme need to prove myself to this git I grabbed my wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,"_ I watched as the feather had a yellow glow form around it proving I did the spell right. With little effort I lifted my wand to raise it into the air. Happy with the results I sat there just playing with the feather in midair. I was having too much fun I didn't know the whole class quiet down.

"Well done Ms. Granger," Professor Flitwick spoke with glee, "look there everyone that is a perfect example of what should happen after the spell has been casted correctly." I turned to Ron and gave him a smug look. Knowing he was wrong, and I naturally right, he pouted like a child while placing his head in his hands. Everyone was still gawking at me while I soared my feather back and forth. That was until Seamus tried to attempt the spell again.

"_Wingard Leviosa," 'Uh oh, he's saying it wrong. This won't be good.' _"_Wingard…" 'Someone should stop him!' _

_*BOOM* 'Yeah definitely didn't see that coming.' _A loud explosion came from Seamus' wand that almost knocked the professor off his pile of books. Leaning over I was greeted with the same exact sight that I saw when he tried to turn water to rum. Soot covering his face, hair sticking up, and if he didn't do it before, he certainly managed to take his eyebrows off this time. There were only two things different about this scene. One, his feather was floating a little though charred black and with slight burning embers; and two, some of the soot was stuck to the side of Harry's face. Quite a rather amusing scene really.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Congratulations Hermione!"

"Thanks!" I replied to the many compliments I got after my performance in Charms. Confidence flowed through as I exited the classroom. Everything about earlier today had been forgotten until it came flooding back in an instant. Draco and his crew shoved past me nearly knocking me over! Straightening myself out I decided enough was enough. Marching over to the group I roughly grabbed Draco by the shoulder and turned him to face me.

"What is your problem?" I demanded an answer from him. In one swift motion he shrugged off my hand and walked on. I was not having any of that! "Draco Malfoy you look at me and don't walk away when I'm talking to you! What did I do wrong to make you not talk to me?" He still wasn't answering me. Sprinting forward I stepped in front of him to cut him off. I stood in his path glaring straight in to his eyes. "What is wrong? And don't you dare lie to me! I deserve to know the truth!"

Those words for some reason made him very angry, "The truth! You _deserve _to know the truth!" As he spoke, well shouted, he got right in my face. I tried my very best to not back down but couldn't lie I was a little frightened. "Well then I guess that makes two of us! If you aren't honest with me then why should I tell you anything?" _'What was he talking about?'_

"What?" was all I could say in my confused state.

"Don't play dumb!" he spat at me. "You didn't tell me you were a muggle!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked still not sure the reason behind this. _'He is right I never told him. But he never asked and there was no necessity to tell him.' _"Okay yes I am a muggle born. So what? Why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter?" his eyes widened in shock and anger repeating my question. "It matters because I've been sauntering around with a muggle born! Muggle borns are the lowest witches and wizards there are. They're the scum beneath everyone's feet. They are nothing more than filth that litters this school. People like you shouldn't be allowed to have a wand. You were only let in because the old deranged coot for a headmaster allows it. I was born and being raised into a wealthy, respectable, pureblood family. Purebloods don't associate with your kind. Do you know what would happen to my family name if I was hanging out with a muggle? In fact, if we didn't have elves do our work then we would make muggles be our servants. All muggles are worthless. Their magic is just a playing thing compare to a well-bred family."

Everything he said about muggles made me very upset, "It's not a big deal that I didn't come from a magically family. In case you forgotten what happened in Charms I think I showed that my magic ability is just as etiquette as yours. Besides, you promised me you would still speak to me regardless of anything."

"That," he gave a slight chuckle, "is where you're wrong. I said I would talk to you even if you were in Gryffindor. That was before I found this out. It's bad enough I talked to a Gryffindor but even worse a muggle born!"

"If it's so bad to be talking to a Gryffindor," I looked him in the eye challenging him, "then why did you continue to still talk to me? Before you found out my heritage." That caught him off guard. He stumbled back a bit at my question but then regained his stone cold exposure.

"I don't have to answer to you," Draco said with distain, "you're not worth the breath." He gave me a violent shove to prove his point of never wanted to speak to me ever again. I was beyond mad by this point. My heart was pounding as I watched him walk away. I wanted nothing more than to hex him with what little hexes I know. Before I could realize my actions I reached for my wand.

Pointing it in his direction I shouted, "_Impedimenta!" _A blue light flew from my wand and aimed right for Draco's back. It happened all in slow motion. Draco turned around with a scared expression on his face. And right before it him, I realized I read about the spell in a book but never tried it out. So I basically casted a spell at Draco and I had no idea what the effects were. _'Too late.' _The spell it him full force and sent him flying backwards. There was a loud crash and dust covered the area. Peering through it, it looked like the blast had enough strength to send Draco straight into a wall. I would've felt bad but I was still too furious to care about his well-being or whose wall I just demolished. Turning my back on him I walked away. I had completely forgotten all about Crabbe and Goyle's presents.

"_Stupefy!_" I heard Goyle's voice shout behind me. I tried to turn around in time reaching for my wand, but I knew there wasn't enough time. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Oddly it never came. Peeking through my eyes I saw a weird green wall in front of me. It looked like it was a force field or something that was protecting me. _'But I didn't do that,' _my thoughts raced watching Goyle's spell vanish. Both boys looked at me with eyes like a doe. _'So they think they're clever for firing something at my back? They aren't the only ones who can play unfair.'_

"_Furnunculus," _I pointed my wand at Goyle first. Within two seconds, he was covered in boils. He screamed in pain at the appearances of the boils. Crabbe looked at me and started to back away. He wasn't getting away that easily. "_Locomotor Mortis," _with a flash Crabbe's leg closed together and stayed that way. He hopped around like a kangaroo trying unlock his legs. Surveying my work, I turned walk away very satisfied. After I took many calming breaths to release my anger something hit me. _'I just used magic to harm another student! Oh no! I'm going to get in so much trouble for this!' _I panicked thinking of the consequences of my actions. Someone would find them or they themselves will report to a teacher. Or even worse, they'll tell Dumbledore. Walking faster and faster I began to come up with multiple cover stories in attempt to reason with my punisher. Everything was interrupted when I slowed down almost running to Ron.

"It's _Leviosa, _not _Leviosar," _Ron spoke to his friends mocking me, "that girl is honestly horrible to be around. She's pain in everyone's arse and she thinks she knows everything. It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends." _'He's right.' _Shoving past him rather forcefully I ran to the nearest place. The girls' bathroom. What Ron said was true. I had no one. Molly and Susan have been too busy to talk lately. And I wasn't close with anyone from Gryffindor to call friends. Tears formed in my eyes realizing one very important thing. Draco was now gone forever. _'I had lost my one and only friend.' _

**3****rd**** POV **

Professor McGonagall was sitting quietly in her office grading some of the Transfiguration essays. Overall it was pretty boring and half of them were beyond pathetic. Right now she was on the first year essays. _'Let's see, Ms. Granger, exceptional; Mr. Potter, average; Mr. Weasley…' _She took a second to examine a smudge on the paper. It was syrup. _'Mr. Weasley, SEE ME AFTER CLASS. Mr. Malfoy, excellent; Mr. Finnigan…' _For some odd reason she didn't know why but Seamus' essay had tons of burn marks all over the place. _'Mr. Finnigan, KEEP FUTURE ESSAYS AWAY FROM FIRE; Mr. Crabbe….not even going to read that.' _With a loud sigh Professor McGonagall took off her glasses and massaged her temples. She still had thousands of essays to look at. Maybe by the grace of Merlin something will come along and give her an excuse from grading the papers. _'Might as well keep going…' _

_*BOOM* _

Startled, Professor McGonagall looked up to see dust all over her classroom. Coughing violently due to the musty air she tried searching for her wand. _'Oh where did that blasted thing go? It was right here.' _Once she found it she gave a flick of her wrist and the dust cleared. About to return to her work she almost had a heart attack at the sight before her. There on the ground next to crumbles of brick was Draco Malfoy. He was laying there in the rubble groaning in pain. Taking her eyes off of him to see how he entered her mouth fell to the floor at the gaping hole in her classroom. It was big enough to be considered a door! Astonished she went over to examine it. Once she looked through it she saw Goyle on the floor with boils popping out of his skin. And Crabbe hopping back and forth try to pry his legs apart. Then lastly her eyes fell on a retreated figure that looked to be Hermione Granger. _'Oh dear,' _she thought in a panic, '_I have to tell Albus.' _Right on cue Albus walked in through the door. He opened his mouth to say something when he noticed Draco still on the floor.

"I can see this is a bad time," Albus spoke looking at her odd expression, "I'll come back later." He was about to leave when he saw the gaping hole in the wall. "Professor McGonagall, are you redecorating?" She just stared at him. No one else in this world would just look at a giant hole like it was a common occurrence. Since she didn't say a word Albus smiled and began to leave. Finally coming out of her trance she leapt over the injured student and ran after the headmaster.

"Albus," she said catching up to him, "there's something I need to tell you."

"Minerva," Albus said chuckling, "if you wanted a window in your classroom all you had to do was say so. I don't think Mr. Malfoy would appreciate you using his son as a battering ram."

"Albus did you not just see what happened back there?" Minerva asked shocked. "Sir, Ms. Granger sent Mr. Malfoy flying through a wall!"

"Is that so?" Albus asked rather amused. "I'm sure it was all in good fun."

"Good fun, Albus have you lost your mind!?" Minerva asked in astonishment. "She just violated rule 24: No using magic to inflict harm or bully other students. She…"

"She is an extraordinary muggle," Albus said cutting her off, "How many other first years can say they simply tossed their fellow classmates across the room? Let alone set a school on fire."

"She set her school on fire?" she asked shocked by the news.

"No one informed you of that before you left?" he asked curiously. "That's how we found Ms. Granger in the first place. She holds a lot of power in her. Can't you tell professor?"

"Judging by what she did to my room and those three boys," she said thinking it over, "yes she does. I even read over her essays for my class and they are as close to perfect as someone can get. Though what makes me wonder is she is so gifted, and accelerated, and yet she is a muggle born. I've been teaching here for years and I've never seen a muggle with more potential than a pureblood."

"If only you knew. she's no more of a muggle than you and I are," Albus said snickering under his breath.

"What was that?" Minerva asked quickly.

"Don't you have a student lying in the rubble that used to be part of your wall in your classroom?" As soon as he said that Minerva's eyes popped out of her head. _'I forgot to check on Mr. Malfoy!' _"See you later Professor McGonagall." Minerva started to walk away but before she did she turned one last time to look at Albus. He had that twinkle in his eye again. That always meant he knew something she didn't. _'What is he hiding?...Oh Mr. Malfoy!' _She took off all but running to check on the injured first year.

**Hermione POV**

"Hermione?" I heard Parvati Patil's voice outside the bathroom stall. "Are you sure you don't want to come down to dinner?"

I managed to push back the tears to choke out, "No. I'm just going to stay here."

"Ok," she said worried, "if you're sure. I will sneak you some food into the common room."

"Thanks Parvati," I called to her. Once I heard the door to the bathroom shut, a new wave of tears began to fall. Every word Draco said kept echoing through my head. I felt horrible. My heart was officially broken. I wasn't sure how long I stayed there for but I just couldn't get the urge to leave. Period after period had pasted before Parvati came in. She heard me sniffling away and said teachers were looking for me all over the place. _'They're probably looking for me to punish me for what I did.' _Sitting on a toilet in an empty bathroom let me get out all of the anger and sadness. It was time for me to face facts. Due to my actions I was probably going to get expelled. Again. Not that it really mattered because I didn't have much of a reason to stay. _'Well Hermione, time to face the music.' _Taking a deep breath I exited the stall giving my eyes one last wipe to dry them. I started to walk to the exit when something rather large caught my attention. _'Oh. My. Goodness.' _Standing tall and large right in front of my eye sight was a troll! _'Oh dear. This can't be good.' _The troll and I were in a locked staring contest until I moved first. _'Okay Hermione, just back away slowly.' _I took one step while it took one giant step forward. This continued until I hit the one of the stall doors. I stood froze with nowhere to go. The troll raised its club with intentions to swing it at me. Panicking I ran into one of the stalls and ducked.

_*Crash*_

The club swung across the tops of the bathroom stalls. Multiple shards fell upon me when I heard a high pitched scream. _'Oh. That was me screaming.' _

"Hermione move!" I peered through the pieces of wood to see Harry and Ron in the bathroom. _'Exactly where am I to go? It's a bathroom, not a rescue bunker.' _I lifted my head to see the troll ready to swing again. I crawled underneath toward the other sets of stalls. Instead of swinging down on me, the troll decided to smash the other stalls that I crawled under. And again I was covered by broken pieces of wood. _'Gee, wonder where I've seen this before.' _One by one I felt pieces of wood being pushed off my body. The troll was looking for me under the rubble. "Help! Help!" I screamed in fear.

"Over here pea brain!" I heard Ron shout. A small clunk and a groan came from the troll. I looked up to see Ron and Harry chucking pieces of wood at it. Since the troll was distracted I crawled past him in an attempt to make a break for it. _'If I can just get past the troll, I can grab Ron and Harry and we can sprint out of here. Or at least I could and get some help.' _My plan was foiled when the troll turned around. Without time to think I quickly hid under the sinks. A growl emitted from its throat the raised the club high and smashed down on the sinks. I screamed and covered my face as I heard the sound of glass breaking. Peeking through just a tiny bit I almost fainted. That club was only an inch away from crushing me. "Help!" I shouted at Ron and Harry with a look that said _don't just stand there do something! _Harry pulled out his wand and ran toward the troll. As it circled its arm around to raise the club, Harry grabbed on and was lifted into the air. The club came down just barely missing me. But there was no Harry. Glancing upwards I watched as Harry sat atop of the troll's head. The troll started swinging its head back and forth to throw Harry off. It leaned forward and threw it backwards. That resulted in Harry's wand going up its nose. Crinkling my nose in disgust I watched the troll thrash around again clearly angry. In the blink of an eye it grabbed Harry by the foot and pulled him off. He was now dangling upside.

"Do something!" he commanded. Not sure to whom but I was too horrified to do anything. My fear grew when the troll swung its club at him. Luckily it missed. Harry was flying back and forth as the troll tried in vain to hit him with the club. There has to be a way to get the club out of its hand. "Ron! Hurry!" Ron finally did something and reached for his wand.

"Swish and flick," I instructed hopefully doing what I think he was doing. Just like before everything happened in slow motion. As time slowly pasted my thoughts were able to gather themselves. _'Our lives rested in the hands of Ron Weasley. And to think I only lived to see 11 years.' _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" Ron's voice spoke casting the spell.

"AHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed in terror.

And my own voice blended into the mixture, "Please work. Please work. Please work." The troll went to swing again at Harry. _'I can't watch!' _I covered my eyes and my ears perked up to listen to any impact. But it never came. Uncovering my eyes I looked at the troll who had a really confused expression on his face. Looking even higher I saw the club was floating above his head. _'He did it!' _Just as it had easily been lifted into the air, the club fell on top of the troll's head knocking it unconscious. With a sigh of relief I walked over to Harry and Ron.

"What happened here!" the three of us turned to a horrified Professor McGonagall. She was followed in by Professor Snape and Quirrell. "Explain what happened here!"

"It was an accident…." "Well you see…." Ron and Harry spoke in unison and fumbled to find answers. Whether it was good enough or not by Professor McGonagall's standards they still would get in trouble. Those two just saved my life. I had to do something to bail them out. I put my head down to hide myself from what I was about to say.

"It was my fault professor," I spoke loudly to gain everyone's attention. Peeking over I saw shock come over the professors' faces. While Harry and Ron just shook their heads no mouthing _don't do it. _"I let the troll in. I've been reading about them in the library. Foolishly thinking I could handle it for an experiment on its behavior. Harry and Ron had nothing to do it with. If it wasn't for them coming to look for me, I would be dead." I stared into McGonagall's eyes hoping to convince her it was all true.

"Well Ms. Granger," she said calming herself down, "I am very disappointed in you. With the amount of brains you possess this should never have happened. Hope you are aware that your actions could've gotten you killed. You even put the lives of your classmates in danger. I expect better from you Ms. Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor House." My eyes wanted to water again due to the scolding. "As for you two," my eyes widened. _'Oh no, she was still going to punish them!' _"It takes a lot of bravery and stupidity to buttheads with a fully grown troll. Five points will be given to each of you for dumb luck." I smiled at the boys glad they, and myself, weren't in serious trouble.

"I think we s-should go," Professor Quirrell stuttered, "before it wakes up." We were ushered out of the bathroom and sent on our way to the common room.

A few seconds ticked by and I decided to break the silence, "Thanks guys for coming to save me. I don't know what I would've done."

"It's no problem," Harry said patting my back. "You remember what McGonagall said, your house is your family. So we need to stick together." Ron nodded in agreement with a grin. "Ron is there something you'd like to say?" We both turned to him. He just looked at us with confusion. Harry sighed and gave him a quick hit to the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Ron yelped. In an instant it all came to him. "Oh yeah. Umm…..Hermione? I'm sorry about what I said earlier…"

"And…?" Harry ushered him to continue.

"And…" he hesitated, "and it was wrong of me to say you didn't have any friends." Harry gave a nod of approval.

"It's okay," I gave a small smile at the memory. "Can't say it isn't true." I mumbled the last part but somehow they heard it.

"No it's not," Harry said sternly. "You have plenty of friends. I've seen you talking to Susan, you helped Neville on the train which I'm sure he is grateful for, and Seamus talks with you non-stop, even Parvati was worried about you. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have found you." He does have a point. "Also, you have Ron and I." He then slung his arm over my shoulder with a smile. "Right Ron?" Ron thought it over in his mind. I could tell he wasn't completely ok with the idea. This just caused Harry to sigh and hit him again.

"Right," he winced in pain. Then he slung his arm on my other shoulder. "We're here for you Hermione. Plus we owe you big for that save against McGonagall." Beaming I slung both my arms around their shoulders.

"Thanks guys!" smiling I pulled them closer. We walked like that until I let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You know how Ron called the troll a pea brain?" they both shook their heads. Giggles increased to fits of laughter. "Well…I'm sure…..if the troll could speak…..he would've said looks who's talking." Harry joined in my laughter as we almost fell over. Ron just stood there not getting the joke. I motioned for him to lean forward. Once he got close enough I whispered, "I was calling _you _a pea brain." Anger was written all over his face making that my cue to go. I grabbed Harry by the wrist and dragged him off.

"I am not a pea brain!" he shouted running after us. Harry and I just laughed as Ron practically had steam coming out of his ears.

"I don't know Ron," Harry called over his shoulder, "she may have a point!" That just made him angrier. We continued running until we made it to the fat lady. Shouting the password and urging her to open faster Harry and I climbed in. Looking back Ron crawled up the last staircase and almost fell over out of breath. He glanced at us and immediately became mad again.

"Stop pulling on me this instance!" the fat lady shouted. Harry and I were tugging on the portrait trying to close Ron off while Ron pulled the other side. "Do you hear me? Let go!" Harry and I just shrugged and let go. The fat lady flung open and sent Ron flying. Figuring he had enough torture I walked towards him. He brushed me off and walked in the common room muttering under his breath.

"He looks pretty mad," I said walking in with Harry.

"Yeah," he said nodding his head. We turned to face each other and laughed. I laughed myself all the way to the girls' dorm.

"Hermione!" my laughter was cut off by Parvati embracing me in a hug. "We were so worried."

"You were?" I asked curious.

"Yeah we were!" Lavender Brown said coming over to me. "Seamus said that Harry and Ron didn't come back to the common room. He said he overheard them going back to find you. We thought the troll had gotten you!" Parvati nodded her head. _'Harry was right. I do have friends.' _The joyous moment ended when my stomach growled un-lady like.

"Oh yeah," Parvati pulled out a silver tray piled high with food, "we brought you something to eat since you missed dinner." All three of us got comfortable on my bed and dug in to the food. "Ok so tell us all about it." She and Lavender were bouncing up and down waiting to hear the details.

"Well it started like this…"

The next morning I felt like the living dead. Parvati and Lavender kept me up most of the night. Both wanting to know why I was crying, how big the troll was, was I scared etc. Once I told them the part where Harry and Ron came in, Parvati wanted to know if Harry looked cute in a heroic stance. And lavender just kept asking question after question about Ron. I told her he was just nothing but a pea brain. She replied that he was a cute pea brain. That still makes me shudder. Still not recovering from lack of sleep I was bombarded by Ron's whining for help in Herbology. He was still going on about it on the way to the Great Hall.

"Come on Hermione!" Ron pouted. "Just help me with this _one _assignment _one _time and that will be it!" _'Something in my gut told me it wouldn't.' _

"Ron, we've had a whole week to do it," Harry spoke fed up with Ron's complaints.

"Yeah but it's too hard," Ron replied with a fake sob.

"Maybe," I said giving some friendly advice, "if you pay attention and not throw dirt at Seamus you'd be able to do it."

"That requires too much effort," he said putting a stop to the water works. "Oh hey Harry. Isn't your first quidditch game today?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I've been practicing for weeks and I don't feel ready. What if something goes wrong and I get in an accident like Fred and George said?"

"Harry, besides getting shoved a bit there's little possibility that you will get seriously injured," Ron said trying to make him feel better. "And you are wicked on a broom stick, so it's not like you are going to fall off." I nodded my head agreeing with him. Pushing open the doors to the Great Hall all eyes were on the three of us. _'News travels fast around here.' _Glancing around the many eyes staring, I caught the eyes of Draco Malfoy. I stood there frozen in place just staring back at him. There was no emotion on his face just pure blankness.

"Hermione, you alright?" Harry asked putting his hand on my shoulder pulling me back to reality. "What are you staring at?" His eyes turned to Draco who had a mixture of shock and hurt expression on his face. Then it turned to a look of hatred as he glared at Harry and vice versa. _'That's right, Draco doesn't like Harry.' _ Nothing was going to cut their stares off.

Nothing except Ron, "Guys come on. I'm hungry!" Ron grabbed us by our shoulders and pushed us forward. I looked back at Draco. His face read _you're seriously hanging out with them? _I shrugged and returned a look that said _you left me! _Cutting off the connection I sat down and got as close as I could to Harry. Draco gave one last sneer and turned to his breakfast. We piled our plates with food and sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Ron was engorging himself, I ate like a proper human being, and Harry just stared at his food pushing it around with his fork. "Come mate you've got to eat something."

"Ron is right Harry. You need all the strength you can get," I said in a forceful way to make sure he eats.

Slamming his fork down he hissed, "I'm not hungry."

"But…" Ron was about to speak until Professor Snape interrupted.

"Good luck today Potter," he spoke in a monotone voice. Even though there was no emotion I almost believed he really meant it. "Since you've taken down a troll, quidditch should be child's play for you." Then the sarcasm kicks in. "Even if it is against Slytherin." And lastly the arrogant pride for his house. No wonder he's the head. Snape strolled away to the teachers' table. Nothing would've been out of the ordinary if he wasn't limping his way there. _'Has he always walked like that?' _

"That's why he was bleeding," Harry mumbled staring at Professor Snape's retreating figure.

"Bleeding? Who's bleeding?" I asked looking at him. This even stopped Ron from eating.

"There was a cut on Snape's leg last night," Harry said.

"So?" Ron asked not getting the point. Frankly, neither was I.

"So when I was with Hagrid at Gringotts he took something out of vault 713," Harry explained in a hushed voice, "it was a very secretive Hogwarts business. My theory is Snape let the troll in as a distraction. With the whole school in panic no one would've noticed his disappearance. However, when he tried to get past that dog he got bit."

"That explains why he's limping," I made the connection to Harry's explanation.

Ron was still confused, "But what does this item from Gringotts have to do with the dog?"

"Whatever Hagrid took from that vault is being guarded by the dog." Harry said looking between us. "That is what Snape is after." _'Wow. He came up with all of that by a simple newspaper article, and a cut on a teacher's leg.' _All three of us looked at each other to figure out what the item was. Everything stopped when we heard the hooting of an owl. All of the students in the Great Hall looked up to see a white owl with black spots flying into the room. It was carrying a very large, kind of heavy, package. Swooping down the owl dropped the lode in Harry's hands.

"Isn't it too earlier for mail," I asked out loud.

Harry shook his head, "It is. But I never get any mail." He turned it around in his hands examining the paper it was wrapped in. "Wonder what it could be."

Ron's eyes sparkled with excitement, "Let's open it." Setting the object on the table we began to attack and rip off the paper. We gazed at it once all of the paper was off.

"It's a broomstick," Harry's voice was filled with shock.

Ron's, however, was filled with amazement, "That's not just a regular broomstick. It's a Nimbus 2000."

Harry looked up at us with bewilderment, "But who could've…" His question was cut off by the sound of the owl hooted again. Turning our heads we saw the owl sitting right next to Professor McGonagall. Once she caught our eyes a smile crept onto her face.

"Wow killer broom Harry!"

"Hey where did you get that?"

"Bet you stole that didn't you Potter?" Compliments, and insults, were flying at Harry from every direction as he walked out with his broom in hand. He was all dressed up in his gold and red quidditch uniform but still looked extremely nervous. Ron and I walked with him out of the school towards the quidditch pitch.

"Relax mate," Ron said patting his back, "you'll be just fine."

"I hope so," Harry still shook no matter how many encouraging things we told him.

"Just go out there and have fun," I said trying to lighten his mood, "Ron and I will be there cheering you on." That resulted in a little smile but quickly faded.

"Harry!" Oliver Wood shouted for him. "Come on, tent's over here." His shoulders stiffened and feet were firmly planted on the ground. So Ron and I got behind him and gave him a good shove in the other direction.

"Good luck!" I waved my hand at him.

"Go kick some butt!" Ron shouted. Once Harry found he could actually move his legs he started walking away. That just left Ron and I by ourselves. To say the silence between us was awkward was an understatement. We still weren't fond of the other but Harry was our friend. So we should try to get along.

"Look Ron," I stood in front of him to straighten things out, "I don't hate you nor do I like you. That's probably the same for you as well. But since Harry is our friend, we will respect each other's differences and get along. He will be our mutual point. Whenever he's not around, we don't have to act all buddy buddy."

"Fine by me," he snorted in response. We settled back into the uncomfortable silence and walked forward. Looking for something, anything really, to do I scanned the crowd. I saw Susan Bones talking to some other Hufflepuff, Neville was chasing after Trevor again; Draco and his goons were looking this way, and….. Turning my head back I saw Draco looking over at me. This time a sad expression covered his face. _'What does he have to be sad about? If anything I should be the one upset at him for abandoning me!' _I couldn't lie to myself; he does look really upset and regretful about it.

"_That," he gave a slight chuckle, "is where you're wrong. I said I would talk to you even if you were in Gryffindor. That was before I found this out. It's bad enough I talked to a Gryffindor but even worse a muggle born!"_

Rage boiled in me. If he wants to play the card that he was just as much of a victim as I was, he had another thing coming. If he feels bad about what happened, I will make him really feel it. Unfortunately, Harry had already left but I found the next best thing. Ron. Ron was the second candidate possible to really get under his skin. I ran towards him and pulled him hard on the shoulder. Once he was down low enough I whispered into his ear, "Ron I need you to laugh."

"What?" he looked at me strangely.

"Just laugh," I hissed. Ron still looked at me as if I was an idiot. _'I need to do this fast before I lose the opportunity!' _Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. "Ron if you laugh, and mean it, I will do your Herbology homework for a full week."

His eyes widened in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yes! Now laugh!" I commanded getting annoyed. He leaned back from me and started to chuckle. That wasn't going to sell it. I quickly looped my arm through his and burst out laughing. I was never an actress but mine was way more believable than his. So I lightly stomped on his foot. In a matter of seconds his eyes filled with tears because he was ready to cry in pain. "Keep laughing." To anyone close up they could tell Ron was crying in agony. But from Draco's distance, I'm guessing it looked like he was laughing. I stole a glance at him to make sure he was watching. Sure enough he glared over at us with his hands clenched hard into fists. Scrunching my nose at him I continued walking with Ron onto the stands.

"Geez Hermione," Ron said wiping his eyes, "what was that all about?"

"Oh just nothing," I said pulling out a pair of binoculars. When I went to check on Neville in the hospital wing, he told me I would need them so he let me barrow his. We sat down right in front of the same giant who led us to the boats on the first day.

"Hello Ron," the giant said grinning down at him, "who's yer friend?"

"Hey Hagrid," Ron greeted, "this is Hermione. Hermione, this Hagrid."

He stuck out his big hand towards me, "Pleasure to meet ya Hermione." I felt a little intimidated due to the fact he towered over me but nonetheless he did seem nice. So I plastered on my best smile and gave his hand a quick shake before he accidently crushed it.

"Are you here to watch Harry?" Ron asked him.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Hagrid answered. "Seems just like yesterday Harry was a wee little baby and now almost all grown up and playing quidditch. Here they come!" Players from both houses flew out onto the field and created a big circle around Madam Hooch. Next to her was a wooden chest that appeared to be moving.

"I want a nice clean game," Madam Hooch proclaimed loudly, "from **all **of you!" With that last statement she gave a look toward the Slytherin team and bent down to open the chest. Once she opened it two small balls flew straight into the air while I think an even smaller gold ball came out of there. Lastly, she grabbed a huge red ball that didn't seem to be enchanted with magic to move. With on swift motion she tossed it into the air in front of both teams.

"The quaffle is released," Lee Jordan announced, "and the game begins!" Both teams either flew off into different directions or flew towards the bigger red ball called a quaffle? I was never big on sports in the muggle world so I definitely had the slightest idea on sports in the wizarding world. So I just awkwardly sat there and watch the players with different colors fly across the field. I tried to pick out what was happening based on simple conjectures but it didn't make any sense.

So I turned to Ron, "Ron, can you explain this game to me?"

He turned to me with shocked, "You've never heard about quidditch?"

"Obviously if I would've heard of it I wouldn't have asked you would I?" I snapped at him rather harshly.

"Sorry," Ron gave me a look, "no need to give me attitude."

Even though we aren't close friends I did feel bad for snapping, "I'm sorry okay? I haven't read anything about it before and if I can't figure it out for myself I don't like asking for help. Just tell me how this game works so I can understand….Please?"

"Okay," he gave a sigh and started his explanation, "in the quidditch there are three different types of balls and seven different players. The three girls up front passing the red ball, the quaffle, are called chasers. Their job is to put that ball in one of the three hopes that girl from Slytherin is guarding. Both she and Oliver Wood protect the holes so they are keepers. My brothers Fred and George are called beaters. They use those bats to whack the two medum sized ball, bludgers, at the opposite team to throw them off." As Ron is breaking down the game I jotted mental notes down as if I would have a test on it later. Each time he describe someone he adjusted the binoculars in front of my eyes so I could clearly see each person. The boy may not be smart but he knows quidditch. "Also their job is to protect Harry the seeker. Since Harry is after the smallest ball in the game, the snitch, he doesn't have time to pay attention to bludgers coming after him."

"I don't see the last ball," I zoomed around the area to find it, "What does it look like?"

"It's a very small gold ball," Ron explained, "but you can't see it from here. It has gold wings that allow it to soar at a very fast speed. It's supposed to make it a harder challenge for either seeker to catch it. When the snitch is caught it ends the game because it gives the winning team 150 points. However, if the opposing team has more points no matter if they caught the snitch or not they will win."

"Angelina scores!" Lee shouted loudly nearly knocking me out of my seat. Soon the whole Gryffindor section was shouting and screaming. Ron was jumping up and down in his seat excited.

"Is that good?" I asked to be sure.

"Yeah that's great!" he exclaimed happily. "Each time we score it gives us 10 points. So now the score is 10 to 0." It was all slowly starting to come together. Though I still saw no true point in the game and concluded that it was very dangerous to be up that high. But Ron assured me that there aren't many accidents unless at the professional level. Soon the Slytherin team was flying towards the hoop and threw the quaffle. Luckily Oliver knocked it away. Taking this as a good sign I cheered a bit louder and continued watching. My eyes scanned around the whole field trying to pay attention when yet again I saw Draco. I lowered my binoculars and the two of us just stared at each other. Neither of us sure of what to do or say. I couldn't lie I missed talking to him. He was one of the first official friend that I had in the beginning. Maybe if I just talk to him…

Ding. A bell went off alarming me that a goal was made. "And Gryffindor scores another 10 points," Lee's voice rang out with triumph. Draco broke his gaze and slightly hit his fist against the wood panel in frustration. _'He really doesn't like Gryffindors.' _That thought just made me angry all over again. So when Oliver blocked another one of Marcus' shots I cheered rather loudly and gave him a smug look. He narrowed his eyes at me in disdain. Returning to the game I watched just in time to see Oliver get hit right in the chest. The impact was so hard he hit his head right on the hoop. And he fell straight into the ground landing in the sandy area. I was in shock that anyone could get away with that. I looked over and saw Marcus Flint had a satisfied grin on his face. While Draco, was giving me a smug look. I wanted to give him what the Americans call "the birdie" but mother said it was un-lady like.

"I thought you said people rarely get hurt?" I questioned pulling Ron toward me.

"They don't but that's not the least of our problems," Ron replied, "there are no substitute players. With Wood gone, there's no one to protect the hoops now." I couldn't careless who wins or lose but worried that someone else would get hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Since Wood's out of the game Slytherin managed to score twice causing the score to be tied. We even lost another player to what should be illegal roughhousing. Hearing the ding again that Slytherin scored made me frustrated. It grew even more when Draco looked over as giddy as a two year child. As of right now it was hopeless that we would win. My eyes looked upward at Harry to see if he spotted the snitch. With no luck he sat in the same spot clutching his broom in anger. "What are we going to do? We're done for."

"Don't fret Hermione," Ron said trying to cheer me up, "Harry is a natural born player. I'm sure they wouldn't let him on the team if he couldn't catch the snitch."

"But he hasn't even found it yet to catch it!" I exclaimed rather angry. No wonder people said watching sports brings out the worst in others.

"Everyone look!" Seamus shouted. All eyes from the Gryffindor section flew upward. "Harry's chasing after the snitch." We watched as Harry zoomed across the field with determination.

"Harry Potter has caught sight of the snitch," Lee Jordan announced on the speaker. Unfortunately, the announcement reached the ears of the Slytherin seeker. _'Way to go Lee.' _But Harry already had a head start so he should catch it before the other seeker gets there. I felt a swell of happiness in my chest at the fact of Harry, and our house, winning the first game against these cheaters. Suddenly, my heart dropped to my stomach. Harry had stopped chasing the snitch. In a flash his broomstick started thrashing back and forth like a wild bull.

"Something's wrong with Harry's broom," Hagrid said with confusion. My heart began quickly pounding for fear of Harry falling off. If he fell from that height he would surely get injured or worse. I looked over to the Slytherin section to see all of them, including Draco, were pointing up at him and laughing. Some were even chanting at Harry to fall! Squeezing hard to the binoculars I raised them back up to Harry once more. But something had caught my eye. Lowering my gaze I landed upon the teachers' section of the arena. There I spotted Professor Snape staring up at Harry and talking rather vigorously. I almost couldn't believe it.

"Ron," I said tugging at his sleeve, "Snape is doing something to the broom!" Never, in all my years have I ever met a teacher who would want to cause physical harm to a student.

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief. He grabbed the binoculars and looked over at the teachers. His face covered in terror when he realized I was naturally right. "What should we do?"

"I'll take care of it," I whispered and began to exit the Gryffindor section. I started sprinting over to the back of the teachers' section. Though I couldn't see what was going on from the lower angle, I could hear all the gasps coming from students and teachers. That meant Harry was still in trouble. I pushed my body to move faster. Then I finally made it to the stairs leading up to the teachers. Once I got to the top I had a quick pause. A thought just occurred to me. I had no idea what I was going to do! I had acted on impulse without thinking it through! Taking a small glance outward I hoped to see Harry okay and his broom recover from the spasm. I was really wrong. I spotted Harry dangling for his life with only one hand. _'I've got to move fast!' _Running up the last bit of stairs I crawled behind the backs of the bleachers and pulled out my wand. _'Come on Hermione. Think!' _A spell that I had learned over the summer popped into my head. It was a fire spell that I had tested out on a tree in the backyard. Said spell also got me grounded for almost catching the area on fire because I couldn't control it. Hopefully it will work now. I looked carefully at everyone's feet and finally spotted a piece of long black robe. "_Lacarnum inflamarae," _the spell came out in a small burst and immediately caught fire to the cloth. With that done I took off as fast my feet would carry me. I kept running down the stairs hoping I wouldn't be caught when I heard another loud gasp over the take the crowd. _'Oh no. Please don't tell me it's Harry again.' _I ran towards the nearest opening and saw Harry standing on the ground. I had missed a lot of what happened but he look to be okay. Except, his body was violently lurching forward in a puking motion. "Harry," I whispered in fear something bad was going to happen. Then something popped out of his mouth.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" Lee Jordan proclaimed with eagerness. "Gryffindor receives 150 points."

I almost didn't believe it when Madam Hooch confirmed it, "Gryffindor wins!" Cheers erupted from everyone except the Slytherins. I even found myself cheering in excitement and relief. Feeling better about the situation I made my way back down to ground level to find Harry and Ron. "Go, go, Gryffindor. Go, go, Gryffindor" was the cheer that surrounded me as students filed out to head back to the castle. Nothing could be better. Harry is safe, Wood and the others will recover, and Gryffindor beat Slytherin. Everything was going great.

"Hermione!" I turned around at the sound of my name. Curious I searched through the crowd to see who it was. Once I spotted a flash of blonde hair coming towards me, my eyes widened. It was Draco heading at me. "Hermione!" he called again. I didn't want to talk to him. Not now, probably not ever. Quickly turning on my heel I started power walking towards the tent to at least find Harry. "Hermione, wait!" Unfortunately, he caught me and grabbed on to my arm. I tried to pull away but he was slightly stronger. Soon I was being tugged against my will to a more secluded area where no one else was around. Just the four of us like how it used to be. "Hermione, can we talk?"

"Oh you want to talk?" I snapped taking my arm back. "Why should **I **talk to **you**?"

A look of hurt came over his face, "So now you're hanging with the famous pothead, you're too good to talk to me?"

I couldn't believe he was going there, "That's not it at all. In case you've forgotten, you left me first! You're the one who said you didn't want to associate with muggle borns and Gryffindors."

"I'm well aware of what I said," Draco sighed controlling his anger, "but it's not my fault that your blood is filthy!"

"My blood? My blood is filthy!" I went mad screaming at him. "You know what Malfoy I can see now why Ron and Harry don't like you. I was a fool for wanting to be your friend. And it's not my blood that is filthy, it's your personality. That's why you don't have anyone else except for those two dimwits!" This huge urge of wanting to punch him became more and more appealing to thought. But I knew I would get in trouble. So I used my anger to march me towards the tents again.

"So that's it?" Draco asked calling after me. "You're just going to leave me for those nitwits and not even listen to what I have to say?"

"Yes!" I turned and gave one last scream at him.

"Then fine!" Draco shouted. "Who would want to hang around an ugly loser like you anyway?" That caused me to stop in my tracks. Looking back I saw his hand over his mouth and eyes wide. He didn't mean to say it, or at least that's what it looked like, but the damage was already done. Before the tears could escape I took off running. In a matter of seconds I reached the tents and saw Harry refastening his Hogwarts attire.

"Harry!" I exclaimed and ran up to him trapping him in a big hug. "You're alright!"

"Nice to see you too Hermione," Harry said hugging me back though struggling for air. I hugged him longer and tighter than necessary but I needed an embrace to stop the tears. "Umm Hermione? You're kind of crushing my ribcage." Bashfully I stepped back grateful the tears didn't fall.

"Harry!" we turned to see Ron running towards us. "Congratulations mate! That was bloody amazing!"

"Thanks Ron" Harry said with a grin on his face. With all that happened he had every right to be proud.

"Yeah well done little first year," Fred came up to him and ruffled his hair.

"Though we did enjoy the little show of you almost falling of your broom," George chimed in from the other side. "Just don't let it happen again, you almost made me loose a bet."

"A bet?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah mate," Fred spoke up, "George and I set up a poll with a lot of Slytherins on whether you'd fall off your broom or not on the first match."

"Gee thanks for the support," he replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, "Mom told you no gambling!"

Both brothers looked at each other, then back at Ron, "And mom told you not to take Charlie's broomstick out of the shed. Nor did she say you could snap it in half."

Ron's face paled, "It was an accident! There was a spider!"

"We won't tell her," then both replied together, "if you don't tell." Nodding his head the twins walked off.

"Harry!" we turned to see Hagrid coming toward us. "Congratulations on your win. Now come on let's get back to the castle." Our walk back was a little long but Ron filled it with non-stop chatter about the game. He was filling me in on all the details that I missed.

"And he came flying towards the Slytherin seeker and shoved him over like bam!" Ron said excited while reenacting it, "then they did this killer nose dive like zoom! Then he pulled himself upward and was standing on the broom! That's when he fell off and swallowed the snitch. Man Harry, two life threatening experiences in one match!"

"I know," Harry said with a far off expression, "the first time I thought I was a goner. I have no idea what went wrong with the broom. It was flying fine yesterday."

"That was mighty strange," Hagrid agreed, "maybe you should have someone take a look at that broom before you fly it again."

"It's not the broom," I spoke without thinking. Harry and Hagrid both turned to me confused. Ron gave me a look that said to not say anything. But they had to know. "Harry there's something you need to know. The broom wasn't doing anything wrong."

"If it wasn't the broom," Harry was puzzled, "then what happened?"

I hesitated for a second, "It…was Professor Snape. He was jinxing it."

"What?" Hagrid asked in shock. Harry looked just as bewildered.

"It was Hagrid," Ron shook his head, "I saw him too. He was staring right at Harry and muttering quickly."

Hagrid snorted, "Professor Snape? Why would he do that to Harry?"

"Oh I don't know maybe he just doesn't like me?" Harry asked full of sarcasm.

"That's ridiculous!" Hagrid said still not believing it. "Professor Snape would not do such a thing."

"If he didn't do that then he didn't try to get past the three headed dog," Harry fired back.

Hagrid looked at us strangely, "How do you know about Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name?" I exclaimed in confusion.

"I can't believe its name is Fluffy," Ron muttered.

"Of course he does," Hagrid said as a matter of fact, "he is mine after all. I bought him over a year ago to give to Dumbledore to guard….the umm…"

"What?" Harry jumped in.

"Should not have said that," Hagrid muttered to himself. "Anyway that's enough questions! This is all confidential."

Harry jumped in again, "But whatever Fluffy is guarding Snape wants it!"

"Snape," Hagrid argued, "is a Hogwarts teacher."

"Teacher or not he still jinxed Harry's broom," I interjected this nonsense. "How can you defend him when I saw him do it? To cast a spell properly there must be constant eye contact and Snape never blinked once!"

Hagrid was getting very irritated with us, "Listen all of you. This kind of business is nothing of your concern. Whatever is down there is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." All three of us glanced at each other at this foreign name. "I shouldn't have said that." Hagrid walked away muttering to himself leaving us behind.

"Who is Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked turning to us.

I tried searching through my memory of that name ever appearing but I was drawing a blank. I replied disappointed, "I don't know." Ron just shook his head.

A look of determination crossed over Harry's face, "Whoever he is we need to find out who he is. What this object is. And how to stop Snape from stealing it."

Ron looked at him curiously, "How are we to do that?"

The only answer I could come up with was, "We could check the library."

"That will work," Harry agreed.

"Ugh! Do we have to?" Ron whined. "I don't like the library!"

"Yes Ron," Harry replied sternly, "whatever Fluffy is guarding could be very important and we don't know what it could do. So in two weeks Christmas break is here. We probably have to spend every day in there until we find something."

'_Uh oh.' _"Harry. I won't be here for break. I'm going home to visit my parents," I spoke hesitantly because it's probably a touchy subject for him.

Even Ron put his head down a little bit, "Same here mate."

"Oh." Was all Harry said looking at the ground.

I walked over to him and patted him on the back, "How about we start now?" He nodded his head and we started towards the library.

"Okay here's how this is going to work," I spoke to both of the boys, "Harry and Ron you two will look at books under famous wizards and I will look under magical objects. That way we can cover more books."

"Come on Hermione," Ron said, "there can't be that many books in the library." As soon as we pushed open the door Ron's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You were saying Ron?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"This will take years to go through all of these!" Ron complained.

"Well we can cut it down by a few months if we get started now!" I said pushing him towards a random section of books. Each of us grabbed at least 5 books, a table towards the back of the room, and our research began.

"Harry! We've been here for three hours!" Ron whined hitting his head on the table.

"I'm well aware Ron," Harry snapped just as bored and irritated with the task, "I'm not exactly having a picnic either."

"Both of you knock it off," I glared at them, "we're all just tired from searching through books. Let's just call it a night and go to dinner." Harry and Ron nodded and got up to leave. I carefully folded the corner of a page in the book and checked it out to finish it.

"So far, we've gone through famous witches and wizards from current time to the 1800's," Harry said recapping our progress. "Any luck with extremely magical objects."

"Nothing so far," I said trying to remember all that I read within the last ten books, "there were multiple items but none of them important enough to…" Before I could finish my sentence I ran face first into another student. Luckily Harry and Ron caught me before I hit the ground.

"Watch where you're going Gryffindor!" I knew that annoying voice anywhere.

"Lay off Malfoy!" Harry threatened.

"Yeah! You ran into her you git!" Ron agreed with Harry. I couldn't find the courage to say anything insulting. After what he said, I feel horrible just looking at him. So instead I went to reach for my fallen books. I was grabbing the last one when Draco placed his foot over top of it.

"Excuse me," I glared looking up at him, "remove your foot!"

He just smirked and picked up the book himself, "What's this now? A diary?...Wizarding World's Most Powerful Items of the 19th century?" His eyebrows crinkled as he read the title. Quickly I snatched it back before he could make any conjectures. "What use does a muggle born have to do with a book like that?"

"It's none of your business Malfoy," I hissed, "Come Ron, Harry, let's go."

"You three are up to something!" Draco shouted at our backs. "I will find out what it is!"

"Yeah sure you will Malfoy," Ron fired back annoyed.

"That was close," Harry sighed in relief.

I turned around a little cautious, "Do you think he suspects something?"

"Please," Ron snorted, "Malfoy and his two goons put together aren't even close to equaling to a whole brain." I laughed a little at the joke but I just have a feeling Draco won't let this go easily.

One week has passed and any time that wasn't spent doing my homework was taken up in the library. Day after day it's the same old thing. Go in find 5 to 10 books and waste away slowly reading through all of them. Mostly it was just me because Harry had quidditch practice/games while Ron just didn't want to do it. And as much as I love the library it was starting to take a toll on me. I've been skipping dinner, hair a total mess from running my fingers through it, hands cramping from taking notes of objects worth stealing. But none of them had a connection to Nicholas Flamel. I shut the latest book I was reading and placed my head on top of it. _'Just a little nap…' _

"Ms. Granger?" _'Nooo…' _I lifted my head to see Madam Prince staring at me, "The library will be closing in a few minutes. If you would like I can check out these books for you."

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I replied, "No it's okay. Thank you Madam Prince." I got up from my seat and trudged my way to the dorms. _'Guess my nap took longer than expected.' _As I walked up from the back of the room I spotted a section of books protected by a metal gate. Checking behind me to make sure Madam Prince wasn't there I ran over to examine it. A sign was hung on the top of the metal gate said Restricted Section. I was curious as to why I've never been in there before when I found a smaller sign off to the left. 'All students from third year up must a have note to use this section. First and Second years are prohibited from entering.' _'I will have to inform Harry about this section.' _Exiting the library I was swaying back and forth due to lack of sleepy. I was so tired I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. My feet dragged on to hopefully the right direction to the dorms. Once again I had to report to Harry with not even a tiny bit of useful information. There are thousands of books on thousands of famous wizards and not once was his name mentioned. I am pretty sure if I asked Madam Prince I wouldn't get my answer if Hagrid said it was confidential and dangerous. So yet again I scanned my brain all of the books that have been read. _'Let see…Harry and Ron supposedly scanned through famous wizards from current times to early 18oo's. But if Nicholas Flamel has close ties with Dumbledore…how old could he be? Since Dumbledore is probably around late 50's early 60's then Nicholas would be around the same age placing him more towards current times. But if he was never mentioned…could he be dead? No then Hagrid wouldn't have said his name. If Nicholas is older and more towards the early years…there must be some way he had to stay alive for so long. Like the fountain of youth or something…..wait a minute….that's it!' _Before I could forget I quickly opened my bag and searched for a quill and some paper. My bag was a cluttered mess that when I pulled out the parchment my ink bottle went rolling down the hall. I panicked and chased after it. If I didn't write it down quickly my tired brain would forget at some point. Once I reached it I bent down to pick it up. To my dismay a foot was placed firmly over the small bottle. My heart raced in fear of whom it belonged to. I didn't dare look up right away. So I calculated the odds of it being a teacher or a student. I even factored in it might be Draco. _'Oh please be Draco. Please be Draco!' _I kept chanting over and over in my head. Raising my head slowly I saw a black robe outlined in green. I started to relax because one it was a student and two it's definitely Draco. As my eyes kept traveling upward, what they fell upon gave me a shock. _'That's not Draco.'_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: Okay due to a few comments that I received from the last chapter made me want to rewrite this chapter so many times. But I found a way to keep my original idea and incorporate a few others. So this chapter has some twist in it making it longer and sort of mysterious. Hope you enjoy it! Please keep commenting! Your comments help me improve my ideas to create a better story. P.S. not one of my better chapters.

To say I was shocked to be staring at the cold eyes of a random older Slytherin student was an overstatement. To say I was now internally shaking when I saw the prefect badge on his robes, well that just hits the nail on the head. Being a prefect not only could he take points from me but send me to Dumbledore. "Well look what we have here," the boy spoke menacingly, "a first year Gryffindor out and about after curfew. Must be my lucky day. I wonder how many points I should take from your house."

"There's still 10 minutes left until all students need to be in there dorms," I protested. Of all the times I have run into Draco this couldn't have been one of them? He looked down on me with a sneer and looked at his watch.

Looking upset he said, "I guess you are right little first year brat." As I sighed in relief I quickly stood up and dusted myself off. Seeing as how he wasn't going to give me my ink bottle, I decided it would be better to leave it.

"Of course I am," I stated to prepare my leave, "now if you will excuse me." I turned around and started power walking down a new direction to the Gryffindor tower.

"Hold on a second!" I stopped dead in my tracks at his voice. I faced him and saw the world's most devilish smile upon his face. "Just because you have a few minutes to spare doesn't mean you have all the luck in the world." Confusion was etched on my face as I watched him stalk closer to me grinning. I didn't even see him pull his wand out. "I mean the Gryffindor tower is still quite far from here. And maybe you books just happen to fall out of your bag. _Diffindo."_ The spell went straight for my bag. Before my eyes I watched the fabric start rip and tear, spilling all of the contents on to the floor. _'Oh no! If I don't pick this up quick I will never make it to the tower!'_ I bent down to grab a paper when, "_Incendio!"_ One of the papers caught on fire and just barely missed my hand. I looked up in anger to the sound of his maniacal laugh.

"Such an unfortunate accident," he spoke with fake concern in his voice, "with 5 minutes left too. Looks like you won't make it."

I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "_Stupefy,"_ I whipped out my wand and fired it at him. Sadly, he dodged it and gave me a glare.

"Attacking a prefect are we? _Expelliarmus_! Perhaps I should bring you to Professor Snape." My wand went flying out of my hand. He began to speak with anger, "I'm sure he will love to hear how a girl was out past curfew and attacked me to try and run." There is no way I am that stupid! Now I just gave him a reason for a convincing story. "But I guess now if I bring him to you a little bloody, he won't blame me for stopping your resistance. _Crucio!"_ Without a wand I braced myself for impact.

"_Protego!"_

**Draco's POV **

"Draco, why are we here!" I heard Crabbe complaining. "We have been coming to the library, all day, every day, sitting in the exact same spot, doing absolutely nothing; but watch Hermione reading books!"

"Crabbe's right Draco," Goyle said sighing. "Maybe if you swallow your pride and apologize the two of you could put the whole thing behind you."

"Oh shut up both of you!" I hissed rather annoyed. I peered around a bookcase to see the same thing I've been looking at for a week: Hermione just sitting alone reading book after book. "Besides it's not that I didn't try to talk to her. _She _blew me off remember!" Both of them nodded their heads. "She'd rather hang around scarhead and his hand-me-down sidekick. But they are up to something and I want to find out what."

Crabbe opened his mouth to speak, "What if you just…."

"If you dare suggest I just go over there and ask her, I will thoroughly beat you with one of these books!" I leaned towards him to enhance the threat.

"Though I must say beating your fellow students with books is not allowed but it would be the first time you've touched a book since you've been coming in here," I turned around to the stern face of Madam Pince. I wanted so badly to fire a comment right back at her but I knew father would never approve. So I just looked at her passively. "Anyhow, it's time you three best be going the library is closing. And If I catch you in here again not doing any work I might just toss you out understood?" The three of us nodded our heads and gathered our things to leave. Once she left to check for more students I looked over and noticed Hermione was gone.

"She's already gone," I spoke to Crabbe and Goyle, "if we move fast enough we can still catch her."

"Draco, she's probably going to the Gryffindor tower," Crabbe said jogging behind me to keep up, "let's just call it a night. I'm hungry!" I gave him a quick glance over my shoulder that clearly shouted not to question me. Once he clammed up I continued my fast pace to reach Hermione. Exiting the library I barely caught a glimpse of bushy hair turning a corner. Increasing my strides I turned the corner when I saw her on the ground with someone standing over her. I crouched back behind the wall and focused on the person above her. It was Jordan Underwood, a Slytherin prefect. _'If Hermione doesn't get away from him he will personally hand deliver her to Snape. Who in return will not give a light punishment.' _I turned around to see Crabbe and Goyle huffing and puffing out of breathe.

"Finally, *huff* you *huff* stopped," Goyle said leaning against the wall.

"Oh stand up you two!" I said pushing them upwards. "Hermione has been caught by Jordan, we need to think of a way to help her."

"What exactly can we do?" Crabbe asked, "If we just try to help, Jordan will send _us_ to Snape!" He was right. Professor Snape wouldn't like it if we helped a Gryffindor. Then he would tell father….yeah can't have that happening. _'Okay, prefects patrol in pairs. Jordan was saying something today about how he was partnered with the know it all weaselbee. So that means he can't be too far from here.'_ "I have an idea. Just stay here!" I said and started running in the opposite direction.

"Draco! Wait!" I ignored their shouts and kept running. He just had to be around here somewhere. I searched a few halls and no sign of red hair. _'Where the hell could he be? Instead of trying to find a needle in a hay stack it's find the ginger in a giant castle.' _Still searching he was nowhere to be found. I was getting very frustrated, "Bloody hell!" Before I knew it I collided into something and fell on my butt. Sitting up I saw exactly who I was looking for.

"What a surprise," the Weasley said looking down on me, "Draco Malfoy wandering around this close to curfew and running the halls might I add."

I stood up and sneered, "You have no power to stop me!"

"Your father's money won't always be there to bail you out one of these days," I glared hard at him for saying that, "either way curfew is not in effect yet. As much as I would love to take points from you vile Slytherins I have no reason. So be on your way and don't let me catch you again!" With that said he turned his back and started walking away. I was about to turn around when I remember why I needed to find him. But how could I get him to Hermione without just telling him. _'Slytherins are known for lies can't say it's easy to trust them, even if you're in their house.'_ Suddenly a light bulb went off. "Hey!" I shouted to his retreating back. "Persnickety!"

That got him to stop, "It's Percy." he said over his shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever," I said brushing it off, "I overheard that some girl from Ravenclaw rejected you because you were too much of a nerd!" To be honest I had no idea if it was true, kind of just throwing things out there, but I saw his fist were clenched in anger. I might have been right. "All of the girls in Slytherin were talking about it. Even a nerdy Ravenclaw wouldn't date you!"

"That's none of your business!" He sneered back at me and started walking again.

I didn't know what else to say. Until I looked up and saw a loose Hogwarts banner on the ceiling. So I called out again, "Perstigious (A/N: spelled wrong on purpose)."

"Percy!" He answered clearly annoyed.

"Oops my bad, Persuasion," His fist clenched even tighter, "you know what people should call you? Perplexedy because I'm sure it's perplexing to your family why you don't have a girlfriend!" Not one of my better taunts but it got his attention.

"I'm warning you Malfoy," he said turning to face me, "you're on thin ice."

"Oh really!" I exclaimed tauntingly while pulling out my wand, "Well you're about to be under a pile of rubble." His anger ceased a bit to be mixed in with confusion. "_Rictusempra!" _The spell hit the banner dead center and came crashing down to the floor and landed on top of him. "See you later!" I waited until he poked his head through and ran.

"Get back here Malfoy!" He shouted after me. I looked back a bit to see I obtained my goal: the red headed prefect was chasing after me. Now all I have to do is lead him toward Hermione. But now that I think about it…if I save Hermione…who is going to save me? "Malfoy!" He shouted again. For a guy who spends more time on grades than exercise, he sure could run. Luckily a house elf was strolling by and crashed right into his leg buying me a little time. After a few more seconds I made it to Crabbe and Goyle. They were still peering around the corner.

"Draco!" Goyle exclaimed looking at me. Judging by the look on his face mine probably didn't look to calm.

"Got to hide. Got to hide now!" I stated with panic as I grabbed both of them and shoved them behind a random statue.

"Where did you go?" Crabbe whispered.

"I went to get help from the weasel family," I spoke out of breathe, "he's on his way."

"He better move fast," Goyle stated, "Hermione and Jordan just broke out the wands and he already disarmed her!"

"No!" I whispered and peeked through an opening. I saw Jordan advancing further on Hermione and she was standing there empty handed. I only hoped that Weasel gets here soon.

"Malfoy where are you?" I heard a shout and knew he was coming. Hermione was going to be okay. He rounded the corner ever so calmly. Once his eyes landed on the scene in front of him they widened. Then everything began to move slowly. Weaselbee started to reach for his wand.

"_Crucio!" _As soon as the spell left Jordan's mouth my heartbeat quickened; panic ran up and down my spine with worry consuming my thoughts. _'Not that spell!'_ I thought to myself. I watched as the spell soared slowly towards Hermione. Then I glanced at Percy and saw him about to cast a spell, _"Immobulus!"_ The only thing that was moving fast was my brain and only one thought came to mind, _'His spell wasn't going to make it.' _My ears braced themselves for a sound that would forever haunt my dreams: Hermione's screams of pain.

What came next wasn't a scream nor was it a sound from Hermione, _"Protego!"_

**Hermione's POV**

Right in front of me a white wall appeared and was blocking the spell. And as soon as it had made contact with the spell, it caused the other to dissolve then the shield itself vanished. The Slytherin boy was shocked by the fact it happened since I didn't have a wand to produce it. Before either one of us could make a move another spell came flying past me and hit him right on. My shoulders tensed waiting for another spell to just pop up out of nowhere but it never came. Then I realized the Slytherin prefect was not able to move. He was frozen where he stood. Grunting and wiggling, he fought trying to break free. The only thing he could really move was his head.

Then he looked up with a death glare, "Percy!" Swiveling around I saw Ron's older brother walking up from behind me wand still at the ready. "Release me now!"

"Need I remind you that just because you are a prefect does not mean you can use magic to punish/bully the students. Or would you like for McGonagall to remind you?" He stepped closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright Hermione?"

"Yeah, I am," I said trying to calm my nerves. They were very jittery due to the fact that I have never been in a proper magic duel. And frankly, I wasn't very good and I would've had a serious injury. "Thanks Percy for that protective spell early."

His face turned to me in confusion, "Protective spell? I didn't cast that. I had just arrived and I saw him pointing his wand at you….I didn't know he casted a spell."

"But if you didn't," I was extremely puzzled, "then who…"

"If you must know Ms. Granger, it was I who saved you," I turned to the deep voice coming out of the shadows. It was Professor Snape! Percy's eyes were popping out of their sockets and I could swear my mouth was hanging open. _'Professor Snape, head of the most vile, prideful, deceitful, sneaky, sinister, overall annoying house; known as the Slytherin House protected me! A Gryffindor! Everything seems so upside down.'_

Nonetheless, he did save me, "Umm, thank you professor."

"Funny," he began to speak looking down on me, "Your intellect is superior just like a little know it all but you dueling skills are weak. You couldn't fight to save your life. Literally." My head bowed in embarrassment and shame in myself. I know I haven't learned a lot about combat but how often would I use magic to fight another. And to top of off, the person fighting me was 4 years older! "As for you Mr. Underwood, since I and Mr. Percy stumbled upon you attacking an unarmed student; there isn't much I can say to defend you. If she did have her wand, I could've worked things in your favor." The poor kid looked away upset. I did feel bad for he was being scowled by his own head of house. "Now Mr. Weasley, take Ms. Granger and turn in for the night while I clean up."

Hesitantly, He spoke "I need to report to McGonagall of the incident first and…"

"There will be no reporting of this incident." Professor Snape said with venom in his voice. "Off to bed before I change my mind." Percy and I quickly gathered armfuls of my fallen stuffed and shuffled away.

"That was weird," I said to Percy trying to understand completely what happened.

"You're telling me." He said looking over his shoulder to make sure Snape wasn't following us. "Very much unlike Professor Snape to just let two Gryffindors go free without taking points or harsher remarks."

"You're right," I said nodding my head, "but I'm glad you came when you did. If not, then I would've had to face him alone. Then I really would be in trouble because it would be my word against his and that other kid."

"Well you can thank Draco Malfoy," Percy sad sneering at the name.

I almost stopped in my tracks, "What!?"

"I was patrolling in a completely different direction when he came out of nowhere and attacked me," Percy explained while I stared ahead gaping. "If it wasn't for him I never would've been heading to where you were. While chasing him I lost him at a turn and found you having a face-off with Jordan." I was in shock. There was no way it was that big of a coincidence Draco just happened to run into Percy. Or annoy him enough to have him chase him.

I was touched at the fact Draco was trying to help me, "Even though you did not get the chance to find him, will he still get in trouble?" I crossed my fingers hoping Percy won't go looking for him.

He sighed, "Probably not. I'm sure by the time I get back down there he has either informed Snape about me or is in the dorms." I breathed a sigh of relief and made a mental note to finally talk to Draco again. As we made it to the Fat Lady we saw someone standing outside the portrait. They were shouting at it to let them in. Unfortunately, it was too dark to see who it was. But judging by the fact he wasn't able to get the portrait to open showed he wasn't a Gryffindor.

Percy quickly pushed me behind him and drew his wand, "Who's there?" His commanding voice made the person literally jump and put their hands above their head.

"Percy?" the person called over his shoulder, "Please I'm a Gryffindor don't shoot!" Once I heard the person's voice, I recognized the heavy Irish accent.

"Seamus?" I called out squinting to make him out.

"Hey, Hermione," he called back turning around to face me.

"_Lumos,"_ Immediately, Percy's wand lightened the area around us. He gave a huff in annoyance, "Seamus, what are you doing out of bed? Curfew has been in effect for a while; and since I am a prefect I must take points from you."

"Don't even bother," Seamus replied rather upset, "The old bat Snape already beat you to it. After he took points for me being out after curfew, he then proceeded to take points for having too thick of an accent!" That does sound a lot like Snape. He must be on a roll tonight, catching three Gryffindors out and about. "So I came back here, realized I forgot the password, and this stupid painting wouldn't let me in even though I'm wearing a Gryffindor robe!"

"How do I know you didn't steal it?" The Fat Lady spoke giving him a hard stare.

"Caput Draconis," once Percy said the password the Fat Lady let us inside. "Off to bed now both of you." With that said he exited to go back to his patrols. I looked at Seamus who looked very upset.

"Hey," I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "it's okay. So you got in trouble with Professor Snape. It can't be that bad."

He lifted his head with eyes full of sadness, "Actually it's that bad. I have detention and 20 points were taken from us."

"But what were you doing?" I asked confused at such a high punishment.

He just raised his shoulders, "Nothing really. I was doing some work in the astronomy tower and when I walked back in he was there. Asking what was I doing and why etc. He claimed it was well past lights out and he would have to take points. I tried to argue that I still had time before curfew but for every argument I made got more points taken off. That was when I stopped all together. After all that my watch went off saying I was now past curfew. That bloody old git detained me so I could get in trouble."

I processed what he was telling me when I thought of something, "Wait a minute. You were caught by Snape near the astronomy tower?" He nodded his head. "When did this happen?"

"Probably, 5 minutes until students needed to be in their dorms," he said shrugging his shoulders. That did not make any sense. _'If Professor Snape was at the astronomy tower with Seamus right before curfew started….then how did he get to where I was near the library. The two places were on the opposite sides of the castle! Even wizards can't travel that fast. If they did how did he end up where I was? The Slytherin rooms weren't near the library. And he was acting a little off towards Percy and I. How he treated Seamus is his usual behavior…so why did he act different tonight? Unless the person Percy and I encountered wasn't Snape!' _"Hermione?" I was brought back to reality and told Seamus I was fine. He had asked what happened and all I told him was I got into a scruff with a Slytherin and Percy bailed me out. With a yawn we parted ways and I went to bed. Carefully I snuck into the room so I wouldn't wake the other girls and chucked my torn bag to the floor. Once I changed into my pjs I settled down into bed. All thoughts of Draco's heroicness or the possibility of two Professor Snapes running around the school, and other worries were out the window. As my mind shut down, eyes closing, I was ready to drift off to sleep. Until a thought occurred to me….I forgot my thought about how to find Nicholas Flamel!

The next morning I arose so frustrated. Today was the day I left for break. Due to the incidences last night, I didn't pack any of my belongings, I'm now one ink bottle short, and Nicholas Flamel is still yet to be found. The main thing on my mind was how disappointed Harry will be. With Ron and I both gone he will be all alone searching through books. But what's done is done. Mom and dad were expecting me home so I couldn't leave. Once everything was in order I made a mental list of what needed to be done. First, find Harry give him the bad news, then bid him farewell; second, find Draco, thank him then be on my way; and lastly, shop for presents for mom and dad sometime during break. With everything settled, and my owl Lila already taken care of, I set off to the great hall. Arriving, I saw Ron and Harry playing a game of chess at one of the tables. I just love chess! And I'm guessing by the look on Harry's face he wasn't doing too well. So I strolled over and took a peek at their game.

"Queen to E5" Ron spoke. As soon as the command was out the queen moved over a few spaces. Right as it approached Harry's piece, it stood up from the chair it was sitting on, lifted it; and swung it smashing the other chess piece in half. What on earth kind of chess game is this!

"That's completely barbaric!" I exclaimed

"That's a wizard's chess," Ron replied with a smug look. Then he took one look at my bags in my hand, "I see you've packed."

"Yeah and you haven't," I fired back. Apparently we were playing state the obvious game.

"There was a slight change," he spoke as a matter of fact, "my parents went to Romania to see my brother Charlie. He studies dragons over there."

"Good," I replied relieved and happy, "you and Harry can continue research on Nicholas Flamel."

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron shouted at Harry giving him an exhausted look. _'What does he mean we? I've been in there day in and day out. He went in one time. But he is right. I've looked at every part of the library.' _That's when some of my memory from last night returned to me.

"You haven't checked the Restricted Section," I whispered to them so no one could hear. Both gave confused looks to each other. "Happy Christmas," I said then left. If I wanted to get home today I had to catch the train. Also, it would be a good time to find Draco. But there were too many students and I couldn't see his blazing blonde hair. However, I did see a very tall guy with black hair. "Goyle!" I ran up to him while pushing students out of my way. The minute he caught sight of me I could tell he wanted to run. Luckily, I was fast enough and grabbed his arm "Please don't go! I need to talk to Draco." He didn't speak but looked at me with a hurt expression. Then he nodded his head and told me to follow him. We walked onto the train, I was trailing right behind him in case he wanted to make a break for it, and stopped at a random compartment. Goyle knocked on the door.

"What!" I heard Draco's voice calling from inside. It made my heart swell to hear his voice again. And nervous because I didn't know what to say.

"It's me, Goyle," he replied. I was glad he didn't mention my existence or they never would've opened to door. Once it was opening by Crabbe I quickly moved him aside and saw Draco lounging against the window. He glanced at me then glared at my presence.

"Draco," I said firmly, "we need to talk." Still glaring Draco signaled from Crabbe to close the door so no one would interrupt.

"Now you want to talk?" he asked sneering at me. "What's the matter? Those two dimwits actually grow a brain and abandoned you?" I shook my head. "Then why are you here?" _'Okay, Hermione, let's just get this over with.' _

I took in a breath of air, "I came to thank you." Draco's face etched with confusion. "Percy told me you were causing him trouble and led him straight to me. And I know you well enough Draco to know that you do not just deliberately cause trouble like that…..so thanks." I could see he was about to protest, but I would not have that. "Percy told me he only found me because you led him to where I was. And even though you've already spoken your disdain for me I still appreciate the gesture. Plus it shows you aren't totally heartless." Draco just huffed and returned to looking out the window. I took that as my cue to leave, "Well…Happy Christmas Draco. Crabbe; Goyle." Both boys nodded their heads. As I turned around, I planned to walk out with my head held high.

"Hermione?" I peeked over my shoulder to show he had my attention. "I'm sorry about everything that happened." Draco rarely says he is sorry so I knew it must have taken some courage to say it.

"Draco," I hesitated, "I can't say that I forgive you. Because everything you was so hurtful. And you just threw me away like trash." I could see the hurt in his eyes but I had to speak my mind. "Since you were gone you left me with no other option then to hang out with Harry and Ron. Granted Ron isn't completely friendly but it's still better than what you did to me. Friends shouldn't…."

"I know alright!" Draco shouted cutting me off. He rubbed his temples to stop himself from shouting. "I'm well aware what I did was wrong. But do you think it wasn't a slap in the face to see you with Potter and Weasley! You think it didn't hurt me to see you cry? To push you away like that, come on Hermione! If you kept hanging around me and it got out I would be in a whole lot of trouble." I had no idea what he was going on about but I wanted him to continue. "I did what had to be done to protect you. Knowing you found those two idiots to befriend, even though it killed me inside, they could keep you company."

Tired of standing I sat down next to him, "What do you mean, protecting me?"

He just rifled his hair and sighed, "The Malfoys are a high class society, pureblood, rich family in the wizarding world. And every last one of them believe that muggles should never have been allowed to use magic or be welcomed into our world. Others either don't care, embrace it, or shun it. My family shuns it. They were raised to believe that and now that's what they want me to feel too. If word got out that I was spending time with a muggle…let's just say it wouldn't end well."

"That's awful," I spoke up, "I truly am sorry that your family is like that. But, your family didn't say those hurtful things; it was all you." I got up and strode to the door. "Oh and Draco," he lifted his head, "your family doesn't define who you are; you define who you are." With that done I left the compartment. As soon as the door clicked, the tears started to fall. I was in there for so long I didn't know the train was already moving.

"Hermione?" quickly drying my eyes, I turned to the random voice. "There you are," it was Susan, "we were looking all over for you! Come on, we are a few compartments over." Feeling a bit better I walked along after her. "Hey what's wrong with your eyes? Were you crying?"

"No! I was uh…" _'Come on, think of an excuse!' _"…I just never realized how homesick I was." Susan immediately bought it and moved on to a different topic.

Finally, we arrived at the station. Hopefully I would be able to find my parents. With my luggage in hand I scanned around for any sign of them.

"Hermione dear!" my head turned to see my mother franticly waving her hand back and forth. A smile spread across my face and I ran as fast as I could to my parents. Once I reached them they engulfed me in the tightest hug.

"We've missed you so much Hermione," dad said with tears in his eyes.

"I missed you too." We spent the whole car ride talking about all of my classes and the friends I've made. Though I left out the part where I almost got killed by a troll…and the magic fight with Draco. But overall they were thrilled to hear everything so far was going well for me. We pulled into the driveway and mom ran inside to start a welcome home dinner while dad and I unload my luggage. Dad was laughing so hard when I told him that the first day I had confetti in my hair.

It felt good to be home, "AHHH!" _'That was mom!' _Dad and I sprinted into the house to see mom breathing heavily and clutching the place above her heart.

"Hermione," she spoke still terrified with shock in her eyes, "it appears you have a guest." My face scrunched in confusion. Who would be here to see me? Slowly, I glanced around my mom to peer into the living room. And there was a person sitting on our coach drinking tea.

My eyes widened in excitement, "Ms. Ella!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"It's nice to see you again Hermione," Ms. Ella smiled at me. For some odd reason I was so ecstatic to see her, I ran and all but jumped into her lap. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she released me.

"Why I came here to check on my favorite little witch," She said while running her hands through my hair. To have her here was so delightful I almost forgot something.

"Mom, dad," I ran over to them, "come meet Ms. Ella." I all but dragged them over to her. Having Ms. Ella there filled me with glee that I didn't notice the expressions on my parents' faces. "Guys, this is Ms. Ella. She's the nurse who took care of me when I almost froze myself to death."

Ms. Ella stretched out her hand with a smile, "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Likewise," my mom said hesitantly sticking her hand out. My dad just nodded his head.

"Oh Ms. Ella!" I exclaimed bouncing up and down. "There is soo much I have to tell you about Hogwarts. It is an amazing school and I practically fit right in. The kids are nice too. And I'm in the Gryffindor house. That's where I made most of my friends, like…"

That's when my mom interrupted me, "Hermione sweetie, I'm sure Ms. Ella is very busy. Maybe you can tell her some other time." I just pouted at her.

"It's okay Mrs. Granger," she replied, "I'm actually taking some time off." At the sound of spending more time with her I started beaming.

"Well umm," dad coughed awkwardly, "we are just about to eat dinner…."

"Oh please join us!" I turned to her with my best puppy dog face.

"Not the face! I give in!" she raised her hands in mock surrender. So the silent agreement was made that Ms. Ella would stay for dinner. During dinner I told her just about everything that I've experienced. It just didn't feel as if I just met Ms. Ella a few months ago; more like I've known her my entire life. My heart was filled with glee to see my parents striking up a conversation with her. And asking questions about wizard parents, will my powers have an outburst like they did before, etc. Everything was at peace. However, mom had a strange look on her face. It was as if at any moment she would crumble and burst into tears. She tried in vain to maintain her peppy attitude but something was extremely off.

I just couldn't control my voice from saying, "Mom?" She turned to look at me. "Are you alright?" My eyes watched hers as they darted to the left then she proceeded to bite her lip. That confirmed my suspicion there was a problem. "Mom is there anything you need to tell me?" I tried again raising my eyebrows at her. Then she quickly glanced at my dad, who had the same nervous expression on his face. Even Ms. Ella stopped eating and glanced between my parents.

"It's umm..." hesitation and fear were clearly sketched on her face, "we've missed you so much dear. And it's hard to know you have to go back." Her voice began to choke up and her eyes filled with tears. I hopped out of my chair and ran over to hug her. A feeling in my gut told me that was not the real reason but I did not want to upset her further. After a few minutes the tears ceased and she dabbed her eyes with a napkin.

"Hermione," my dad spoke up, "why don't you go unpack your things."

That was cue for me to leave so they could have some private time, "Yes dad." I grabbed my stuff and quickly lugged it upstairs. Instead of unpacking like I should, I chucked it all on my bed and quietly tip toed downstairs. Yes, eavesdropping is wrong but I desperately wanted to know what's going on. Pressing my back against the staircase I strained my ears to listen.

"No, I will not have it!" I heard my mom's stern voice.

"But Mrs. Granger, how will she learn anything by staying here," Ms. Ella replied.

"I think she has been through enough this year," my mom argued, "don't you think it will cause more harm than good?"

"Fine, if that's how you feel," Ms. Ella sighed, "then I shall stay with here."

This upset my mother, "What!?"

"Jill," my father said sternly, "we need to consider all options. This might not be so bad."

"How can you say that Jim!" mom said lividly, "Did you not see how happy she was coming home? Do you honestly believe this will not upset/confuse her?"

Dad just gave a loud sigh, "Jill, how about she stays for a while. Talks to Hermione about a few things."

"Things like what Jim?" mom's demanding voice rang out. "Well why don't we just tell her everything? What if she tells her everything when we aren't around? Then what?"

"I can assure you Mrs. Granger," Ms. Ella spoke calmly, "I will not inform her of anything." _'What on earth are they talking about? Why would Ms. Ella need to stay here? And what is this blasted thing that I shouldn't know?'_ Something strange was going on and I really wanted to find out. Unfortunately, the voices died down to a whisper and it was hard to hear anything. Though I noted mom and dad were still talking while Ms. Ella remained silent.

"Hermione." Ms. Ella's voice spoke loud and clear. Shivers ran up my spine. I've been caught. With my head down I slowly treaded down the stairs. Looking up I saw my dad had a stern face on, he's not too pleased with the eavesdropping, mom was a little red faced and teary; while Ms. Ella looked calm and collected. "Do you need something?"

"A glass of water?" my voice chocked out with uncertainty. It was pathetic for an excuse but it was the only one I can think of. Ms. Ella just smiled and snapped her fingers. And right before my eyes the faucet turned on and a small glass floated out of the cabinet. Once the glass was full enough the faucet turned off and the glass proceed to float its way over to me. At first I was scared but I reached out and grabbed it. "Wow," I spoke breathlessly. Even the simplest of magic could impress me. "Thank you Ms. Ella," she just tilted her head. I drank a little then looked at my dad. He was wringing his hands. Another clear sign something isn't right. "Dad, is something the matter?"

"Hermione…" he sighed, "Your mother…."

"Would like to help you unpack and tuck you in," mom said cutting him off. She quickly ushered me upstairs as I bid goodnight to dad and Ms. Ella. It took quite a while to replace everything back into my closet but nonetheless it was getting done. While I organized my school books alphabetically I heard mom give a small gasp. Quickly turning around I saw she had the box in her hand with the pictures of me in it. _'Guess I must have forgotten to stow it away before I left.'_ As I watched my mom's eyes become distant with reminiscing, a thought occurred to me. _'If I left the box out, than that little band is out too.'_ I don't know why but I felt the need to find that little band and hide it from her. I shifted through my blankets and pillows, but not harshly so to not rouse suspicion, then I checked under the bed. _'There you are!'_ I snatched it up and threw it inside my _Hogwarts: A History _book. Feeling better I sat down beside mom.

"I forgot all about these," she spoke softly, "where did you find them?"

"In the back of the closet," I could see tears forming again in her eyes. I went to comfort her but a yawn stopped me from doing so.

Mom just laughed, "Guess it's time for the little witch to go to sleep." Nodding my head, she pulled up my blankets, fluffed my pillow, and tucked me in tight to keep me warm. "There. Nice and cozy."

"Goodnight mom," I said feeling very sleepy.

"Goodnight Hermione," mom said turning out my room light. "And Hermione?" I lifted my head to show she had my attention. "Your father and I love you very much."

"I love you too," as soon as she left I pulled the wrist band out of my book. _'I wonder who you belonged to.'_ I can't remember what happened next, but I presumed I fell asleep analyzing the wrist band.

**Ella's POV**

"She's in bed," Mrs. Granger said descending the stairs. Then she took her place right across from me. "Now, where did we leave off?"

"About my staying," I spoke bluntly, I loathe beating around the bush; "Hermione needs to be informed of what's going on around her. That there are dangers in the wizarding world, and they are just as bad and scary as stuff in the muggle world. I can help her prepare for it. It's easier if she talks to someone who is a witch who has more experience."

"But how do we know you won't give her too much information," Mrs. Granger gave me a questioning look. _'Not back to this subject again.' _

"I promise I will only tell her what is useful," I could tell by her eyes she still doesn't trust me.

"Jill," her husband spoke up "she's only trying to help Hermione."

"How do we even know there is any danger Jim?" she fired back at him. "What if she just takes her from us!?"

My fist balled in anger, "There is danger out there Mrs. Granger. And it is the same danger that brought us to where we are today! I never would have left if it never happened." I unraveled a few Daily Prophets and chucked them out in front of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "There is proof. A lot of horrible things have happened in my world. Why do you think I wanted her here!?" The fire in me died when I saw her cringe slightly. I took a second to calm myself. "Mrs. Granger, I can understand this is difficult but I am only doing my part to keep her safe. I know it has been 11 long years and you think badly of me but I did what I had to. If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here. So I will tell you again. Either I stay or she comes with me."

She looked at me then at her husband, "Okay, you may stay until Hermione leaves."

"Thank you," I gave a nod of my head and excused myself.

Before I was completely out of ear shot I heard Mr. Granger, "We've made the right decision. Everything will be alright." Giving a sigh I walked up the stairs to find a guest room. I found it a few doors down from Hermione's room. Once I closed the door, emotions hit me like a tsunami. Anger, worry, sadness, exhaustion, all neatly bottled up until now. I felt guilty with myself for almost lashing out at Mrs. Granger. But she accused me of doing this for my own selfish gain. I am not selfish. _'He was the selfish one. Putting his own needs before everyone. And if you didn't fit in that equation to get what he wanted, there was no part for you in his life.' _I quickly shook the negative thoughts out of my head. He is part of my past now. My main focus is Hermione's safety. My fist clenched remembering the day I received news about the break in at Gringotts.

**Flashback**

"Good morning Ms. Ella."

"Good morning to you too Tom," I smiled at the bartender of the Leaky Cauldron, "how is the Mrs.?"

"She's just fine," he said serving up a few costumers, "so what brings you to this part of town? Last I heard you were out about the country." I decided to sit down and strike up conversation. While we talked, Tom had brought me a nice steaming cup of coffee.

I chuckled, "Oh I tend to wonder here and there. But I wanted to go by Diagon Alley to pick up a few things."

He just looked at me puzzled, "Didn't you hear?" I shook my head. "Diagon Alley has been closed down for an investigation."

I felt the coffee burn my throat due to swallowing too quick at the news, "What investigation?" Since he was too busy with costumers he snatched me a Daily Prophet. I scanned over it quickly when my eyes caught sight of the leading story. _'A break in at Gringotts? How could this be? Who would…?' _I was cut off mid-thought. _'No it can't be him!'_ "Tom!" I all but shouted for him. I quickly pulled him close and whispered, "Is it true? Is he back?"

"No one is sure," he replied with a stern face. "However, people say he is only returning because of Harry Potter."

"James and Lily's son?" I questioned just to be sure there wasn't more than one Harry Potter. Tom to my horror nodded his head. _'If he has gone off to Hogwarts, that means he is a first year. And then he who should not be named will be after him. Hermione!'_ Without another word I quickly paid Tom and dashed out. I now was on a mission and I knew exactly where to go. After the pull of apparition subsided I came face to face with the Hogwarts main gate. With determination, I power walked into the school. Luckily, a lot of the students were in class so my presence wouldn't cause a stir. I stormed through the familiar halls of my old school looking for the one room that I wanted. Unfortunately, it has been a while so my sense of direction led me in circles. When some of the students got out, that just made it worse. I passed by the Charms classroom showing I was getting closer to my destination.

Nothing was going to distract me, "Congratulations Hermione!" Well except that. At the name I quickly looked around. And there she was bushy brown hair and all. My heart was full of pride to see her in Hogwarts robes. _'I see she is in Gryffindor. Not a bad house. Very loyal to one and another.'_ Shaking my head I needed to focus again.

Once again, my one track mind ceased when I heard, "_Impedimenta!"_ Then a loud crash rang out. I withdrew my wand and turned to the noise. What I saw shocked me. Hermione was holding out her wand with a rather angry expression on her face. Next a look of satisfaction came over her face and she began to walk away. My nerves flared when I saw another student fire a spell at her. Quickly I casted a barrier spell just in time to stop it from hitting her. I went to fire a harsh, yet legal, spell I could muster at the other student when she beat me to it. To say I was impressed was an understatement. _'Wow she sent one kid through a wall, another had boils popping out of his skin, and successfully performed the leg bind.'_ Though her skills were decent, they were no match for a man who has spent years creating and practicing the darkest magic. This made me almost run to my destination. I arrived at an opening with an up winding staircase. Grateful the bird barrier wasn't up because I didn't know the password. After taking a few deep breaths I climbed up the stairs.

"Ms. Molyneux," I was almost startled by the very person I was searching for, "what brings you here?"

I just left out a laugh, "Please Professor Dumbledore, you can call me Ella." With a gentle smile he offered me a seat. "And I am here about the break in at Gringotts."

"Oh," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. Then he pulled out a huge stack of unopened letters. "You and many others are concerned about the break in. However, you are the first to come to see me personally."

I put on my best professional face, "Well I wanted to see what actions you were going to take with this recent event."

"Now, Ella, you know just as well as I do that I cannot reveal to you any specifics," he said with an equally professional voice.

I inhaled to not lose patients, "I do not care why it happened. I was talking about security of the school."

Dumbledore just cocked his head to the side and chuckled, "Oh there is no need to worry. Hogwarts is one of the finest areas with the best protection."

"But sir…" I tried to argue.

But he simply raised his hand in protest, "I'm starting to realize what this is about. Ella, she will be fine. She is an outstanding student. And I presume you witnessed the little magic display?"

"Yes I did sir," I was getting agitated, "but she is still a first year. And being with muggles makes her unprepared for what is out there. Making sure she is safe has been the main objective for 11 years. I just want a second pair of eyes on her."

"I am sorry Ella," he replied with a sigh, "there are thousands of students who attend Hogwarts. It would be too hard to focus more time on just one." My fist clenched slightly. "Do not feel I am just telling you no, but see all these letters; every parent will be informed that not just one student's safety will be more important than another's." Now I was mad, there was no going back once I've reached that point. "I can assure everything will be alright. There is no need to worry. She will be protected."

Calming myself I stood up, "Ok. Thank you for this chat professor. I will see you around." Stomping my way to the door I had to control myself from slamming it.

"And Ella," I stopped in my tracks, "I can see this is taking its toll on you. Maybe you should consider my early offer and just lay the cards on the table. Hermione is a bright girl. She will understand. Possibly…he will too." With that said, I did slam the door. I was currently in a rage as I walked through the deserted school. _'How dare he suggest that! Of all things to say, he says the one thing that makes my blood boil. And Hermione will be protected my ass! I've seen the extent of his 'protection'. Even if it kills me, she will be protected by __**my **__standards.'_ As I started calculating a schedule on how often I could be at the school and what days, when I ran face first into someone.

"Oh my I am so sorry Ms." I looked up to see the face of Madam Pompfrey. She hadn't changed a bit. Same old uniform too. Red robes, with a white hat. As she was adjusting said hat, she ran her fingers through her short hair to make everything nice and neat. _'Funny. I thought she had longer hair that was tied up.'_

"It's quite alright dear," she said patting my shoulder, "now if you excuse me, I need to go attend to some students." Before I could say goodbye she was gone in a flash. With a shrug I began my walk out of the school returning to my thoughts. _'If I am to return quite often, I would need away to conceal myself. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would intervene if I was spotted around numerous times.'_ My thought processed stopped when I felt something tickle the side of my face. I clawed at it until I felt something very thin in my grasp. I brought it to my face and saw it was hair? Looking at it, it was too light to be a strand of my hair. _'It must be from Madam Pompfrey when she touched my shoulder.'_ I was going to discard it when a something clicked. I knew exactly the potion I could use to stay under cover. _'I guess it's time I chat with some of my old teachers. I'm sure they will not cry over a missing hair or two.'_

**End flashback**

I chuckled at my clever plan. So far it has worked. I was able to stay out of sight yet keep a close eye on her. But I was running low on hairs and very little amount of potion left. I felt restless at the thought of my plan coming to a dead end. I decided to check on Hermione. It took a lot of effort to keep the doors from creaking and not to disturb anyone. But soon I saw Hermione's sleeping form. Sighing I moved a rocking chair to the bed and watched her peacefully. For so long I have been only watching her from afar. It was almost too real to believe that she was right in front of me. Slowly, I reached out and brushed my fingers through her hair. She let out a relaxed sigh and remained fast asleep. "Oh my dear," I whispered, "I wish I could just have you stay by my side at all times. Your safety and happiness is all I want. Watching you grow from a distance was so hard. But I had to do it for you." Tears were rushing to my eyes. "Now I know whether it be the darkest wizard in the world or a simply school bully; I can't always protect you." My mind flashbacked to that rotten Slytherin boy. Why would Dumbledore make him of all the students to be a prefect. Thinking back to that day gave me a shudder. My time as Madam Hooch had just ended. Then I saw that boy picking on Hermione, I grabbed a vial from my robe and a random hair and intervened. _'That was the time I transformed into Snape.'_ At least I fooled her into thinking I was actually him. Then I gave that boy a piece of my mind. It felt good to be in command and have the power to take points away. I chuckled remembering how the Slytherin prefect practically peed his pants when he thought I was Snape.

"Mom?" my body tensed as Hermione stirred in her sleep. Lucky she did not wake and just turned to her other side. My beating heart started to settle. _'I probably should get going.'_ I was heading out when I spotted something in her hand. Looking closer at the object, my eyes widened. It was the armband that I had made her from so long ago. _'I can't believe those muggles kept it.'_ As gently as I could I took the armband out of her grasp. "Goodnight Hermione," I whispered with the armband close to my heart. I closed the door gently. Turning around I received my second heart attack of the night.

"Mrs. Granger," I said clutching my chest, "I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I was just making sure Hermione was okay." I looked down and saw she was holding something in her arms.

"I could not sleep either," she replied with a whisper. Then she outstretched her hands to reveal the Daily Prophets I showed her earlier. "I hope you don't mind but I read them. Honestly, I had no idea this was happening. And seeing the possible danger just made me think you being here to teach her would be best." A feeling of guilt for what happened early made my stomach twist into knots.

"Mrs. Granger," I started, "I am sorry for the way I acted earlier. It was out of line and disrespectful especially in your own house. And the last thing I want is to make her unhappy by taking her away from you. In the morning I will inform her all she needs then I will be on my way."

A smile appeared on her face and she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Don't leave so soon. I can't even begin to imagine how hard this is for you. Please stay with us for Christmas." I opened my mouth to protest but she stopped me. "It would mean a lot to her if you did. I hope you will accept this invitation from one mother to another." I nodded my head smiling up at this wonderful woman. I get to spend my very first Christmas with my little girl.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up around 8am to the heavenly smell of bacon and eggs. Quickly sprinting downstairs I saw mom. She was cooking breakfast with a rather chirper expression. She even was humming as she cooked! "Good morning mom," I greeted.

"Morning sweetheart," she replied with cheerfulness. Happiness filled my being to know mom was feeling better than how she was last night. "Oh dear, before you sit down, go wake up Ms. Ella. Let her know breakfast is ready." My ears instantly perked up.

"Wait," I said processing this information, "She's still here!?"

"Yes Hermione," mom chuckled, "she's staying for Christmas." With a final confirmation I quickly sprinted upstairs.

"Woah! Where's the fire?" dad shouted as I nearly ran over him on the staircase.

"Morning dad," I spoke rather quickly, "be down in a second." My feet did an abrupt halt at the guest room door. I took several calming breathes so not to scare her with hyper activeness. Stepping in quietly, I peeked through a crack and saw her sleeping in the bed. "Ms. Ella," I said lightly shaking her shoulder. "Mom has breakfast ready."

"What?" her eyes opened but her brain was not fully there yet. Once things started to register, she gave a lazy smile and opened her arms. Taking that as an invitation, I quickly leaped into her arms. "Good morning Hermione," she yawned while holding me tight.

My hyper-ness was still kicking, "Is it true? Are you really staying?"

"Yes I am," immediately I started doing a jig and shouted in glee. "But," my cheering stopped when I heard her stern voice, "there are some things that we need to discuss."

I gave her a funny look, "Like what?"

Before she answered she sniffed the air, "Like what is for breakfast?" Laughing really hard I grabbed her wrist and tugged her downstairs.

"Careful, Hermione!" mom stared in shock, "I'm sure Ms. Ella would like to keep her shoulders intact. Your father and I are doctors but we only do teeth."

"Please Mrs. Granger," Ms. Ella said rubbing her eyes, "with the power she possesses let's not give her ideas." The four of us sat down to an amazing breakfast. Everyone was in good spirits. And the atmosphere just made me feel whole.

"Hermione, your mom and I are going shopping, need anything?" dad asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"I can just go with you," it was just shopping, not a big deal.

"Remember, we need to have a talk," Ms. Ella said.

Mom started to round up the dishes, "Ms. Ella has stuff to tell you dear. So your dad and I will go shopping and give you two some alone time." I nodded my head. Though the curiosity ate away at me. After mom and dad bid goodbye it was just me and Ms. Ella. For a few short minutes she just looked at me, as if she were studying me.

"Ok," she broke the silence, "I'm just going to come out and say it. How much do you about He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named."

I pondered the question, "I know he was a very bad wizard that killed thousands of people. Including the Potters and Longbottoms. Even though no one knows how, but Harry Potter managed to rid him when he was a baby." She nodded her head showing I was accurate. It wasn't a lot of information but she was glad to see I wasn't completely clueless.

The next question made her hesitate, "Do you know why he did it?" I shook my head. _'I thought it was because he was just plain evil.'_ "Well, I will start by telling you that not all witches and wizards are good people. Some go rogue. But believe it or not this man was just as human as the rest of us. However, he wanted more. When he attended Hogwarts many didn't believe he was capable to do what he did."

"Wasn't he in the Slytherin house," she nodded her head, "well then it shouldn't have been a surprise."

Ms. Ella simply just crossed her arms over her chest, "Now why is that?"

That look made me almost not say it, "I was told that all bad people are sorted into Slytherin."

She placed her hand over her mouth, but it couldn't stop the hearty laugh that came out, "I'm sorry dear. But that is a big load of rubbish. Just because the person who created the house, Salazar Slytherin, was a crazed up loony, and You-Know-Who came from there doesn't make the whole house bad."

"But some of them are!" I tried to argue, "I have met some of them. They are cruel and deceitful, with the intention of only looking out for themselves." As I kept arguing, she just kept giggling.

Eventually, she settled down, "So what you're saying is that I am an awful person?" My face scrunched in confusion. "Sweetie, I was in Slytherin." My mouth was agape and I was lost for words. At first I didn't want to believe her. "Does this look familiar?" she took a deep breath and her happy face turned to a solid stern. Her expression looked cold and distant. With the gleam in her eyes that said you were beneath her. It actually frightened me a bit. That is the same look I saw on all the Slytherins. When she realized I believed her she relaxed.

"I don't understand," I finally spoke up, "you are a wonderful person. How could you have been in Slytherin!"

She just put her hand on my shoulder, "People aren't sorted in Slytherin because they are horrible people. They are there because they are cunning, sharp witted, and full of determination. Now yes they are some that could use an attitude adjustment but not all are bad."

"Then why do all the other houses hate them," I questioned.

"Because," she started, "not only was it the house of a vile wizard but his housemates, other Slytherins, were his followers. They helped him try to succeed in taking over the wizarding world. They were called Death Eaters. Commanded to carry out what You-Know-Who wanted and kill anyone that got in the way of that." I tried to keep a calm expression so she would continue. "After he was defeated, many of his death eaters surrendered, hid away, or went to a prison called Azkaban. Some even ratted each other out to avoid prison or claimed he put a spell on them to force them. Others didn't want to go down without a fight and killed themselves." I was shocked by this. Up until now no one gave me full details as to why Slytherins are so loathed.

My voice squeaked out, "What about you? Were you a follower?"

"No," I sighed in relief, "I and a few others didn't want any part of it. After first we were safe until You-Know-Who believed we were going to turn on him. A few actually did try to become spies even though they were neutral to start with. So he had an order put out all neutral Slytherins were to be taken in to be forced to join or die. Luckily, I found places to hide. I even left London for a while. It was hard watching some of my closest friends give in to stay alive. There was no other option."

"Wow," I exclaimed, "I'm sorry about what I said. I never looked at it that way before."

"No harm done," she spoke waving it off, "I've seen some of the students who are in that house now and can't deny they aren't the friendliest."

I rolled my eyes, "You can say that again." She just tilted her head at me. "I met a kid this year who was placed into Slytherin. I didn't think much of it because it didn't matter. He was caring, friendly, and I really enjoyed being around him. What really made me feel better was that even though he was in Slytherin and I in Gryffindor, he promised to still be my friend."

"So what happened?" she urged me to continue.

My hand balled into fists, "He found out I was a muggle born. And apparently being a pureblood he could no longer associate with me. Or risk bringing a bad name to his family."

"Ah," she said, "Now that is a typical Slytherin nowadays. That was the main belief of Salazar Slytherin. Only purebloods and half-bloods should be at Hogwarts. And for a while there were no muggles. Until it was changed by Dumbledore. For some reason only the Slytherins were irked by this. They clung to the fact that a person born of non-magical parents shouldn't be allowed in our world. Since tons felt that way, people believe only purebloods filled the house. Not surprised this boy feels that way. Just like him, his whole family probably went through that house and drilled it into his head what he should believe in. I'm surprised that none of them have crossbred due to the fact they like to be with other Slytherins with the same ideals." Tears just came to my eyes as I remember all the fun I had with Draco. While jealousy burned in my heart at seeing him with the perfect Slytherin girl.

"But the hurtful things he said just made me so angry!" I shouted in rage. "Then when he told me that exact same thing about purebloods, I wanted to hex him again."

"Again?" she questioned looking at me. "Wait, is that the boy who went flying through one of the school walls?"

My head shot up, "How did you know that?"

Soon a smirk appeared on her face, "I have my ways."

"Oh," I said, "anyway, he was the first friend that I had and for a while…." She gestured for me to continue. "I thought I had a crush on him. Stupid right?"

"It's not stupid dear. Those feelings are natural," Ms. Ella began to explain. "So tell me about him."

I instantly blushed, "Well his name is Draco. He was really bright blonde hair, very captivating eyes, the cutest smirk, and I felt so happy to be with him. It was like….oh…I don't know."

She simply laughed at my babbling, "Maybe when you see him again, talk to him. Make him see that your blood is still the same color as his. Try not to break out the wand. But that leads me to what I really wanted to talk to you about. It's obvious you have a great potential with magic but you do not know how to duel properly. So that's why I am here to help you. I will teach you all the basics of duel and some protective spells."

I practically jumped out of my seat, "That would be wonderful!"

"I knew you would be excited," she said standing up. She pulled out her wand and walked into the living room. With the flick of her wrist, all the furniture and breakable things either vanished or moved to the sides. "Here's how this works. We will have a mock duel to see where you stand. Find your weaknesses then work from there." I nodded my head as I fetched my own wand. I could already predict this would be a fail but it was worth a try. "On my count….3…..2…..1…"

'_Well that was an epic fail if any.'_ The duel probably last 20 mins. It would've ended sooner if she wasn't holding back. Never in all my life have I felt so incapable. She tried to make me feel better by saying first years won't have a lot of spells in their arsenal. And that I didn't do half bad. When mom and dad came home to find the house in a mess...mom almost fainted. Fortunately, everything was fixable and placed back to its normal position. For the rest of the day I spent time talking to Ms. Ella about everything at Hogwarts. I told her just about everything that I had experience from day one. But her expression paled when I told her that I almost got killed by a troll. It got even worse when I told her Harry Potter was one of my new friends. Not sure why but I could have sworn I saw her left eye twitch slightly at that. When the evening hit, we sat in the living room with hot chocolate listening to a story of how Ms. Ella found her powers. And I thought that mine were destructive! The laughter died when I began to yawn. That's when we realized it was 11:50. Mom and dad kissed me goodnight. While Ms. Ella went upstairs with me to tuck me in. Once I was settled in she sat on my bed playing with my hair.

"Thank you Ms. Ella," I beamed, "for everything."

The most beautiful smile graced her lips, "It's no problem Hermione."

She was about to leave when I grabbed her wrist, "Wait! We still have a few minutes before Christmas. Stay here until midnight?" I gave her my best pitiful look. She just chuckled at say back down. I put my head in her lap with she continued to run her fingers through my hair. My eyes started to close as my body began to relax. Everything was going black until I heard the beep of my alarm clock, signaling it was midnight. "Merry Christmas," I said half asleep half awake.

"Merry Christmas," she replied. Then she reached into her robe and pulled out a box wrapped in red and gold paper. "For you." I quickly sprung up and tore open the package. What was inside took my breath away. It was a necklace. It had a silver chain with a heart hanging from it. Though it wasn't just an ordinary heart pendant. There two pairs of wings covering the heart. Like it was meant to be a locket. (A/N: link to see necklace .uk/images/angel%20wings%20necklace%20% )

"Ms. Ella," I exclaimed finding my voice, "It's beautiful."

"I thought you would like it. Let me help you," I pulled my hair up so she could fasten the necklace around my neck. "This isn't an ordinary necklace dear. It's charmed so if you need me, you can reach me." I looked at her still curious. "Whenever you are in danger, just call out to me and I will be there." I nodded my head. "Now it's time for you to go to bed." Once I heard the door click I knocked out with a big smile on my face.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry it has been a while but I've been busy and had writers block. Enjoy!

A few days went by and I was on my way back to Hogwarts. It was sad to have to leave my family and Ms. Ella but going back to a wonderful place of magic makes up for it. As I stepped onto the train again I noticed many of the students seemed reluctant to go back. Once the train was in full motion I was wondering down the isles trying to find my friends. After a few minutes of searching I couldn't find them anywhere. In frustration I grabbed the nearest compartment door and flung it open.

"Hermione!" Susan shouted wide-eyed, "Close the door!" I stood there with a puzzled look on my face.

"Quick before he escapes!" My eyes traveled downward and I saw Seamus laying on the floor. His arms outstretched and his eyes were fixiated on something at me feet. Following his gaze and what to my surprise do I find? Sitting on my brand new sneakers was Neville's smelly old toad. And for a few seconds I was having a stare down with a toad. Then the disgusting amphibian proceeded to crook at me and leapt onto my shin. Being caught off guard I jumped allowing Trevor to hop off to another part of the train.

"Trevor!" Neville shouted

"Not again!" Susan whined

Seamus finally got up from the floor, "Sorry again mate. I was just trying to turn him into a button." '_If I were him I'd run too!' _I thought with a mocking smirk.

"It's going to take forever to find him," Neville sighed, "again!"

"I will get him," curse my kind nature, "just stay here." I spun on my heel and began walking in the direction I believed Trevor took. Unfortunately, quite some time passed and still no sign or crook of him. Sadly, I had to result in opening random compartments again. Déjà vu. Instead of wasting time I yanked open the first door closest to me.

"Have any of you…." My voice was caught in my throat when my eyes landed on the last person I wanted to see. Draco Malfoy. However, it was just him. His goons were nowhere to be found.

"Look who we have here," Draco spoke with that ever permanent smirk on his face, "do you want something?"

I inhaled deeply, "No." Before I could get into another fight with him I turned and started to walk away. As soon as my head turned it collided into some kids chest. I looked up to apologize to see the face of Goyle staring down at me.

"Sorry about this Hermione," His words puzzled me. Goyle has don't nothing wrong to me. Before I could question him, he wrapped his arms around me; lifted me up and plopped me down in the compartment Draco was in. Then he nodded to Draco and exited while closing the door. '_Did he just seriously put his hands on me!?"_ My shocked expression must have really been amusing. Draco was nearly falling out of his seat laughing. With a huff I got up and grabbed for the door. And once again I came face to face with Goyle's chest. He looked at me as if to say _you're really going to try this again? _Closing the door I sat back down.

"He isn't allowed to let you leave until I say he can," Draco spoke with a high and mighty look on his face.

"Well tell him to let me go!" I commanded.

That just made him angry, "No! Just who do you think you are…!" I started to slightly panic when his eyes got darker and his fist clenched. But he stopped mid-sentence. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes. "What I meant to say was…you are not able to leave until….you hear what I have to say." I raised in eyebrow to him as if he was nuts. "Please?" His plead came out in a whisper and was accompanied by that feel bad for me look.

"No," I simply stated. I cross my arms over my chest and stood my ground. He may be able to keep me here but he can't force me to listen.

"Fine!" he hissed, "Then I guess you won't get the fat tub's toad back!" I looked at him with shock. '_He's bluffing. There's no way he can have Trevor.'_ As if he could read my mind, he leaned over and knocked on the door twice. In came Crabbe looking smug holding a jar in his hands. Sure enough inside the jar was Neville's toad. "The only way to get him back to is to cooperate. If not, well this pathetic rubbish might meet an unfortunate accident." I glanced between Trevor and Draco.

Seeing no other option, "Alright Draco, what do you want?" Triumph was written all over his face. With a slight nod Crabbe excused himself to allow us some privacy. But for a few passing moments nothing was said. I just stared at Draco waiting for him to say something. He in return would open his mouth then close it, as if trying to figure out what to say. Feeling annoyed I proceeded to bounce my leg up and down. _'This is such a waste of time! Maybe if I can quickly hex Goyle...'_ My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something on my leg. It was Draco's hand. My cheeks immediately began to heat up. I hoped to gods he couldn't hear my heart beating loudly in my chest.

"Please don't do that. It's very annoying." It took a second to know he was referring to my leg shaking. With a humph I brushed his hand off and scooted out of his reach. And back to the awkward silence again. With a loud sigh I started drumming my fingers on the seat. "Would you knock it off!"

"Well what would you like me to do!?" I countered, "You put me in between a rock and a hard place just to hear you out, so far you haven't said much of anything!" Draco didn't respond. _'Forget it! I am definitely leaving!'_ I stood up and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked confused.

"Back to my friends," I said without turning around.

"If you leave that toad will not live to see another day!" He threatened.

"Go ahead," I replied with a smirk, "I'll just tell Neville Trevor was stepped on. Gives me an excuse to get him an owl."

"Hermione wait!" my hand stopped right before I touched the door handle. "I'm sorry alright! For everything I kdldl've said and done. It was wrong of me to judge you because you were a muggleborn. And you were right, I shouldn't let my family determine who I am. I miss having you as a friend. Even Crabbe and Goyle miss having you around. I just hope you can forgive me. Because you really mean a lot to me. You didn't hang around me for my name or money. Nor were you arranged to stick around by my parents. Also, I am aware I can be difficult and I'm not the best human being. But you looked past that and stuck by me even though I poke fun at Potter and Weasley. Anyway Hermione, I was wandering; if we could be friends again?" Once again I was speechless. He poured his heart out, as best as Draco Malfoy can manage, and admitted he was at fault. It was so sincere for a cold person like him. My thoughts were scattered on different ways to react. But I just couldn't decide whether to forgive him or not. I need time to think. Reaching towards the door again I knocked on it twice.

Soon Crabbe appeared again, "Hey is everything back to normal?" It touched my heart to see the hopeful look in his and Goyle's eyes. I guess they really did miss me.

"No Crabbe," I sighed, "I listened to what he had to say. Now if you'll please; the toad." I stuck my hand out ready to take Trevor back to Neville.

"Draco, you said you'd apologize," Crabbe whined with saddness in his voice.

"I did," Draco answered grumpily, "and she listened. Hand the vermon over to her."

"But Draco," Goyle tried to speak up

"Don't question me!" Draco hissed, "Just give her the damn toad!" Reluctantly, Crabbe handed over the jar. Quickly, I power walked back to Neville and the gang.

"You found him!" Seamus shouted with glee when I returned.

"Thanks Hermione," Neville spoke bashfully as he craddled Trevor in his arms.

"No problem," I said sitting beside Susan. "just try to keep a better hold on him."

"Hey Neville, can I try that transformation spell again?" Seamus pleaded in his thick accent.

"You can't be serious," Susan deadpanned, "wasn't it you who let go of him in the first place?"

Seamus just blushed a little, "Yeah but I promise this time I will be extra careful. And if he hops away again I won't sleep until I bring him back." Neville just shrugged his shoulders and handed Trevor over.

"Neville!" I shouted.

"What?" he looked at me as if I was the stranged one, "It was an accident and I trust Seamus' word. People deserve second chances." Of course he would say those words. And of course they would go straight to the pit of my stomach, filling it with guilt. While Seamus and Neville shared a male bonding moment and Susan scolding in silence, I kept thinking back to Draco. He did apologize...and it was really harsh of me to just leave like that. I excused myself and took off running. Once I reached my destination and flung open the compartment door. Before I could stop myself I launched myself at Draco. We then proceeded to fall backwards in an awkward embrace.

"What is wrong with you!?" Draco's said surprised by my actions.

Still lying on top of him I lifted my head, "I came back to tell you I'm sorry for walking out on you like that. I'm sure that must have been really hard for you. And if your offer still stands, I would love to be friends again."

He raised an eyebrow to me, "What about Potty and Weaslebee? Last I recalled they hate me and believe you do aswell."

"We can be secrete friends!" I replied with glee. "Whenever ever we are around other people we will put on a charade. And when it's just the four of us we will be friends." Draco pondered the idea for a minute. All of a sudden right before my very eyes a real smile appeared on his face, and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. Our little moment was ruined by a loud cough.

"Does that mean everything is normal again?" Crabbe asked as Draco and I looked at him.

"It is now!" I said happily.

"Finally!" Goyle said rolling his eyes. "And by the way Crabbe and I missed you too. Do we get hugs?" Laughing I climbed off of Draco and leaped at Crabbe and Goyle. I was welcomed by a bone crushing hug and laughter. Having my three original friends back made me feel whole. The rest of the year will just be smooth sailing from here.

Once we made it to Hogwarts I stuck with Draco and them since we had a full day until classed started. We managed to sneak away from the crowd of students and hid out in the astronomy tower. There we talked about things we did over break and various types of gifts. I even told them about Ms. Ella who helped me train a little with my magic. Even though she was part of the Slytherin house in her year, none of the boys could remember a person of that name. Before I knew it, the clock tower said 3 o'clock.

"Well," I stood up dusting myself off, "I will see you boys later."

"Where are you going?" Crabbe asked.

"We've been back for a couple of hours and I haven't seen Harry or Ron yet." I explained

"Ah come on Hermione," Draco whined trying to pull me back down to the floor, "if they haven't noticed you weren't present in the castle by now, surely they won't mind if you're gone for a little longer."

"Yeah, and Crabbe and I were going to see who can shove the most quills up our noses," Goyle said with two quills in his nose.

I giggled, "You two have already done that! Remember the day you ran away from me? I was in there reading about the exilir of life and..." I froze in mid-sentence as everything came flooding back to me. _'Wait a minute. I was in the library with a very old book. And it said something about immortality and Nicholas Flammel. That's it!'_

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked due to my frozen state.

"I'm fine! Brilliant in fact!" I replied really fast and giddy. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to the library." I took of out the door and flew down flights off stairs. Partially winded, I had adrenline pumping through me to keep me moving.

"Hermione, what's going on?" I turned around to see Draco leaning out one of the Astronomy tower windows.

Stopping for a brief second, "I will tell you later!" Then I continued on a mad dash for the library. I couldn't believe I can finally figure out who Nicholas Flammel is! Harry and Ron will be very happy. Slamming open the doors to the library, I quickly scanned through rows of old books. Once I found it, I snatched it off the shelf. I was about to go check it out with Madame Prince when I spotted Ron and Harry. They had scowls on their faces trying to finish what looks like last minute homework. Surpressing the urge to scold them for not doing it, I realized this was more important. Panting from my afternoon jog, I slammed the book down on the table. More precisely the tops of their fingers.

"Hello to you too," Ron said nursing his throbbing fingers.

"I am really stupid you know that?" Harry and Ron's eyebrows shot up in shock, "We were searching in the wrong section. I can't believe I forgotten all about this book. Madam Prince let me check it out for some light reading."

"This," Ron said gesturing to the book, "is what you call light?"

Glaring at him I opened the book, "Here we go. Nicholas Flammel is one of the wizarding world's most powerful alchemist. And one of his well known creations is the Sorcerer's Stone."

"What does it do?" Harry asked intrigued.

So I continued to read further, "The Sorcerer's Stone can turn any metal into gold. Also, it can produce the elixir of life which would make the drinker immortal. The only one belongs to Nicholas Flammel himself. Who in turn celebrated his 665th birthday last year." Both boys, and myself, were in shock at such a powerful object. Then my brain came up with a conclusion. "The stone must be under that trap door Fluffy is guarding. That must be what Snape is after."

"So, what do we do?" Ron asked.

"We should talk to Hagrid about this," Harry spoke up, "he might be able to help us."

Puzzled I responded, "When will we go see him? As soon as classes start again, we will be crammed with stuff for the end of the year exams."

There was a glint of something in Harry's eyes when he spoke, "Then we will sneak out after hours. Not today, probably in a couple of days." _'Did he just say what I think he said?'_

"No!" I practically shouted. A blush rose to my cheeks when Madame Prince came around the corner to shush me. Calming down I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Harry are you mad? Students are not allowed after curfew. Anyone caught will be punished."

"Hermione," Harry said looking me in the eye, "it's the only way. Unless you'd rather cut one of your classes."

That thought just frightened me into shouting, "Never!"

"Shhh," I heard Madame Prince again.

"Come on Hermione," Ron said, "it actually isn't that bad. Harry and I snuck out during Christmas break. We didn't get caught."

"What!?" I said in a harsh whisper. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Nevermind that," Harry spoke stoping my questions, "it's settled. We will leave to see Hagrid at _night _in a few days. And most importantly, do not tell anyone else about this." Ron and I both nodded looking at Harry's very serious face. I'm not sure why but he is bound and determined to stop Professor Snape. There's a feeling in my gut this won't be easy.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A few days have gone by and to say everything was normal….would be a lie. While I've been an emotional wreck knowing I was going to break yet another rule at Hogwarts, Harry has been spending more time glaring at Professor Snape and pacing back and forth thinking of ways of how he would use the Sorcerer's Stone. It was getting on my last nerves! Professor Snape, though I hate to say it, is probably a brilliant enough wizard to work at Hogwarts. If he wanted the stone he would've gotten it a long time ago. Not to mention Draco has been on my back about what was going on. I felt bad every time I avoided the question but no one was to know. Maybe after we talk to Hagrid and Dumbledore then I will tell Draco. Or I could tell him now….

"Ms. Granger!" my head snapped up at my name being called. I looked around and saw everyone's eyes on me. _'Why is everyone staring at me? Wait a minute…..oh no.' _I had been so absorbed in my thoughts, I forgot I was in Herbology.

Nervously, I glanced over to Professor Sprout, "Yes, professor?"

"Can you answer my question Ms. Granger?" she asked. _'When did she ask a question!'_

"No professor, I can't" I mumbled out in shame.

"Well than, 20 points from Gryffindor," she said with disappointment in her voice, "I would suggest you pay attention from now on Ms. Granger." That was the second time this week I lost points for my house. My cheeks were burning in embarrassment and I saw the other Gryffindors were very upset with me. I bit my lip trying hard not to let the tears fall. Unfortunately, it wasn't working and one escaped. Suddenly, I felt a hand gently brush the stray tear away.

I turned to see Harry looking at me with concern, "It's alright Hermione. You'll get the points back." He patted my shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Harry," I started to thank him when I saw he didn't have his glove on. My first instinct was to scold him because we were going to plant flaming trees (the only part of today's lesson that I could remember). They are very dangerous, hence the word flaming, even the seeds could give serious burns they were so hot. But my brain also registered Harry would risk his hand to give a simple gesture of comfort to make me feel better. That just caused a few more tears to drop. With a slight chuckle Harry just simply brush those away too. Gathering myself I smiled at him showing I was okay.

"Mr. Potter!" Both of us turned our heads to the front of the room. "10 points from Gryffindor for taking off your gloves." A Chorus of groans from our house filled the room.

Once Herbology was finished, I quickly cleaned up and bolted out of the greenhouse. The faster I put the incident behind me the faster it goes away.

"Thanks a lot Hermione!" Well almost goes away. I stopped to see Lavender Brown glaring at me. "Because of you we are probably in third place now!" _'It's funny how a few months ago this girl was sitting in my bed comforting me when I almost got killed by a troll.' _

"Knock it off Lavender," Ron said standing by my side, "it was only a few points. No need to exaggerate." Lavender closed her mouth. I could see it in her eyes the admiration she had for Ron. And the hate towards me cause Ron defended me.

"Actually, she's right." All of us were shocked cause Neville was speaking out for once. Even if it was a little quiet. "You and Harry lost 30 points today, yesterday it was 10, the day before it was 20, even the day before that it was 30; 10 for each of you." _'Wow 90 points. Not even the dumbest student in Hogwarts could lose that many.' _ "You three are taking us out of the race for the house cup."

"No offence Neville, but I don't see you or anyone else earning points," Harry commented rather harshly. "Instead of fussing over the house points we lost, maybe you should focus on yourself and start earning points." With that said Harry grabbed Ron and I by our arms and dragged us onward. After some time of tugging at our arms Harry finally let go. He was definitely not happy.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Not really no," Harry responded, "I just really want to get this thing with Snape figured out and done with."

"We know," I chimed in, "which is why we should just skip lunch and go see Hagrid before dark." Ron was shaking his head as if to say I should not have said that.

"Hermione, we went over this," Harry said rather annoyed, "it's easier to go at night so no one will question us, follow us, and Hagrid will be alone."

I know we talked about this before but I had to try, "But Harry, everyone else is right. We've spent endless nights research for Nicholas Flammel. Now we are spending more time trying to stop Snape. It is getting in the way of our studies. And everyone is right we are losing too many points. Maybe we should just go talk to Dumbledore instead and he will handle it."

"If you don't want to be a part of it than don't come Hermione," Harry bit back with anger. I was stunned. Harry has never showed this much anger before.

"Well what do we have here? If it isn't the trio of dimwits fighting." Draco's voice came calling as he walked up to us. "What's the matter Potter? A tad angry that your house is going to lose the house cup?" Draco got right in Harry's face and his two goons stood right behind him. The three of them practically formed a wall between Harry and I.

"It's not like your house is doing any better! You're still in second place!" Ron bit back. _'Great timing to start a fight Draco.'_

" Are you okay Hermione?" Crabbe whispered slightly turned to me. I cocked my head to the side confused as to why he was asking.

"We saw Potter give you some trouble and thought we'd come help," Goyle said whispering. Now it hit me that they were protecting me. And Draco was creating a distraction by arguing with the boys.

"I'm fine," I whispered back, "but I won't be if we are late to potions." Both boys nodded their heads.

"Draco," Crabbed called out, "we need to get to potions. Snape will only be so lenient." Draco glanced me over to make sure I was okay.

Satisfied he replied, "Whatever, let's go. See you losers later."

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but we need to hurry to potions," I quickly rushed to get them moving.

I can say with relief that we made it to the dungeons on time. What I can't say is that Harry and I are talking again. With no other choice I switched with Ron and sat beside Susan Bones. Sadly, it wasn't the front row but it was better than an awkward silence with Harry. Class ran normally with Professor Snape refusing to call on me, taking more points from Gryffindor and giving them to Slytherin. Yep so far this is the most normal part of the day. As I walk jotting down extra notes about the antidote for common poisons, Susan tapped me on the shoulder. Looking up she handed me a folded piece of paper. Making sure Snape's back was turn I unfolded the paper in my lap. It was a note.

_Hermione,_

_ I'm sorry for what I said. It was rude of me to tell you not to come. And you are right this Sorcerer's Stone thing is causing a lot of problems. I can understand if you don't want to go see Hagrid tonight. I will let you know what Ron and I find._

_Harry_

Picking up my quill and dabbing it in the ink bottle I wrote my reply.

_Harry_

_ We are friends. You fought a troll for me. This is the least I could do. So let me say this now so that you will know. I AM GOING WITH YOU. End of discussion._

_Hermione_

Folding it back up I handed it to Susan. I glanced back and forth between the paper and Professor Snape. Hoping it would reach Harry before Snape turned around. Luckily, Harry was able to get it. After reading it he turned around and smiled at me.

"Is something the matter Mr. Potter?" I jumped in my seat. Snape's back was just turned how did he turn around so fast? Snape's eyes traveled down to see Harry holding the piece of paper. "Am I boring you that much Mr. Potter that you find it okay to pass notes in this class?" Harry was about to reply when a sound of something falling on the floor rang out in our ears.

"Professor?" Ron shot his hand in the air, "I dropped my want by your feet. May I have it?" With a sneer Snape bent down to pick up Ron's wand. While that was going on Ron quickly took the note and shoved it in his cauldron. Once Ron was given his wand back Professor Snape's franticly search of the paper. Glaring he looked at me and walked over.

"Ms. Granger?" he asked in that creepy voice, "Is there something you have to say on this matter?"

I couldn't even think of an answer, "Well…..I….umm…"

_BOOM!_

Everyone in the class room fell out of their seats. All eyes turned to see Crabbe and Goyle's cauldron over flowing and making a mess all over the room.

"What happened?" Snape asked harshly forgetting the note completely.

"We added a wrong ingredient?" Crabbe said with uncertainty. "And everything just blew up?" My jaw dropped. How did they manage to mess up a potion we didn't start brewing yet?

"Are you asking me or telling me Mr. Crabbe?" the professor asked sternly.

Crabbe hesitated for a second, "I'm telling you?"

With a heavy sigh professor said, "Don't let it happen again." I was not surprise he would just let that slide since they were in Slytherin. But something told me it was more done on purpose than on accident.

I am so done with today it's not even funny. Sadly, it was only lunch time I still had two more classes to go. Hopefully the rest of the day will go by smoothly. As the great hall came insight my stomach started growling. Picking up my pace I couldn't wait to see the glorious feast that would end my hunger. I was almost there when something snatched my arm and pulled me to the side. _'I was so close!' _

"We need to talk." Ignoring my upset stomach I gave Draco my full attention.

"Can it wait until after lunch?" I asked meekly.

"Hermione, you're sneaking off a lot, slipping in class, losing points left and right," then he grabbed my chin and tilted it upward, "and judging by the baggage under your eyes, you're losing sleep. No this cannot wait."

I knew I wasn't going to win, "Fine." With 10ft between us we walked into the library. Making sure we sat in the most secluded section we could find. "Okay what do you want to know?"

Folding his hands and placing them under his chin. Draco began his interrogation, "Why aren't you sleeping at night?"

"I'm trying to finish homework."

"How come you aren't doing it during the day like you used to?"

"Because Harry, Ron, and I are busy doing something."

"Which is?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I promised."

"What are you six?"

"Draco I can't tell you."

"What is so important that you can't tell me?"

"This is bigger than you know."

"So you're saying it's dangerous?"

"I guess…yeah."

"So why get involved?"

"It's too important to ignore."

"If it's so dangerous tell me what it is. And I will help."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"I don't want to hear those two idiots put you in the hospital wing."

"We will be careful. We are just going to see Hagrid tonight. That's all we are doing."

"You couldn't even pass a note behind Snape's back. And What does that fat giant have to do with anything?"

"Nothing! Besides, Snape forgot all about that."

"Yeah cause I blew up Crabbe and Goyle's cauldron."

"And I am grateful."

"But you still won't tell me what you are doing?"

"No." Sighing Draco ran his fingers through his hair. I could see he was trying not to lose his temper. We just started talking again and the last thing we need is a fight. "Draco, I am fine okay? I need you to trust me. And if things get bad I will let you know immediately. Alright?"

Looking up at me he sighed, "Alright Hermione. Just whatever it is you are doing…be careful." It was the cutest thing when Draco lowered the cold stone wall he had around his heart. What isn't cute though is the any lady like noise my stomach was making. Slowly a smirk crept onto his lips which then turned into a full blown laugh. Crossing my arms of my tummy I pouted at him. "Okay it's not funny. Let's go eat."

Other than Draco's worry the rest of the day was alright. I sat on my bed with the curtains drawn for privacy to do my homework. I was going to work in the common room but the minute Harry, Ron, and I walked through the portrait hole everyone got silent and turned to glare at us. We quickly scurried up to our rooms to wait until everyone was asleep. I'm not sure about them but I was greeted by more glares and cold shoulders. So here I was shut away like a caged animal in my own room. A few hours have passed and I had to strain my ears for any sign the girls were still awake. Figuring it was clear I opened my curtains and tip toed out of my room. I was met by Ron and Harry dressed and ready to head out. I don't know how we did it but we managed to get unto the grounds without trouble. To just to be sure we sprinted up to Hagrid's door and knocked.

Hagrid opened the door, "Sorry kids I'm very busy not able to have guest. Goodbye."

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!" All three of us said before the door closed. It wasn't planned but all of us figured it was the only way he would let us in.

"Oh. Well come in then." As soon as we walked in we made ourselves comfortable. It was going to be a long talk.

Harry went first, "We believe Snape is going to steal the stone."

"Not this again," Hagrid sighed in exhaustion while he stood by a cauldron over a fire.

"We have proof he wants it," Harry pressed, "But we can't understand why."

"There's something you should know about Snape," Hagrid said, "he is one of many professors protecting the stone." That threw all of us into a loop. There was no way Snape is protecting the stone. We know for sure he wants to take it. "Now if you excuse me I'm very busy with something. So please go."

"One?" Ron asked, "There are other teachers protecting the stone?"

"Since teachers are protecting the stone," I said as wheels in my head were turning, "there are spells protecting it as well."

"Exactly," Hagrid confirmed my theory, "though it's almost impossible to get past Fluffy. And only Dumbledore and I know how to get past him." When he said that the three of us straightened up in our seats. Hagrid knew what we're going to ask next. "I shouldn't have told you that. But don't even think about asking." Harry started to open his mouth when….

_rattle rattle_

Our heads snapped toward the cauldron. My curiosity was peaked when Hagrid put on oven mitts and took out what looked to be an egg. It must have been extremely hot cause he practically dropped it putting it on his dining table. I started to examine this very large egg. It was too big to be a regular bird's egg and the color was unusual. My best guess was that it was a dinosaurs' egg. As it cooled off on the table it started to make a pecking sound. Like something was trying to come out. I was a little afraid to see what would come out.

Apparently, so was Harry, "Umm….Hagrid….what is that?"

"Well," Harry and I looked at him ready for a response, "it's….um….a….uh…" _'Oh great not even Hagrid knows what it is! Now I really don't want it to come out.'_

"Wait," Ron said staring at the egg, "I know what that is!" _'Oh good Ron knows.' _"But Hagrid how did you get one?" _'The question isn't how he got it…..it's what is the darn thing!?'_

"Oh well I won it off a guy in a pub," Hagrid said as if he won strange eggs all the time. "Fella seemed pretty happy to be rid of it." _'Yes….but WHAT IS IT!?'_

Just when I was about to demand an answer to what this egg was, it started to shake violently back and forth. My eyes widened and my hand inched toward my wand ready to defend myself against what pops out of it. Then right before my eyes, the egg exploded open. After dodging the flying egg pieces I took in the sight of what looked to be a wing? Following the wing up I saw a head. And another wing plus a tail! As I continued to stare my mind pieced together what it was looking at.

"Hagrid?" I ask not taking my eyes off of it, "is that a dragon?"

"No," Ron said eyes wide and mouth a gape, "it's a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon." Harry and I both looked at him strangely for knowing this. "My brother Charlie works closely with these types of dragons." We watched closely as the dragon turned to face Hagrid.

"Aww," Hagrid exclaimed, "he knows his mommy. Hello Norbert."

"Norbert?" Harry questioned the weird name.

Hagrid looked up confused, "Well he needs a name." I had to admit he was kind of cute. _'I wonder if it can breathe fire like the dragons in fairytales.' _Right on cue the baby dragon sneezed and caught Hagrid's beard on fire. _'Guess that answers that question.' _Once Hagrid managed to set the fire out, his head lifted towards the window. "Who's that?" Curious we turned our heads to the side. For a split second I was met with wide blue eyes and bright blonde hair. Before I could blink the image was gone but I knew he had been there.

"Malfoy!" Harry stated with anger.


End file.
